


Prize

by kajesuki



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajesuki/pseuds/kajesuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>고대 벌컨에서, 커크가 경기의 상품이 된다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032967) by [raynewton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/raynewton). 



> raynewton 님의 작품을 한국어로 번역한 글입니다. 비전공자의 번역이라 부족함이 많지만 이해하고 재밌게 봐주시면 좋겠어요. 번역 허락해 주신 작가님 감사합니다 :-)

 "저 인간을 얻기 위해 경쟁할 건가, 스팍?"

 

  젊은 벌컨인 전사가 다가오는 친구에게 아는 척한 뒤 다시 리더(Warleader. war band의 지도자)의 텐트 앞쪽에 사슬로 묶여 있는 노예를 흥미롭게 바라보았다. 벌컨에서 인간은 보기 드물다 - 행성의 대기나 가혹한 직사광선이 영향을 주는 탓인지 그들은 병들거나 사망했다. 엄선한 화물 중 살아서 노예 시장에 도착하는 것은 겨우 40% 정도뿐임을 들은 적이 있다. 아이였을 때 어머니의 시중을 들던 인간 여성이 떠오르긴 했지만, 남성보다도 훨씬 약한 여성은 그 중에서도 단연코 귀한 편이었다. 남성은 아주 가끔씩만 시장에 나오는데다 고가에 팔렸기에, 한 명을 소유하는 것은 상당히 자랑할 만한 일이었다.

 

  전투대의 리더 셀론(Selon)이 이 외계인 중 하나를 내걸고 자신이 이끄는 수습 전사들을 경쟁시킬 생각이라는 소문에 캠프에는 며칠 동안 활기가 넘쳤다. 이번만은 소문이 진실임이 밝혀졌다. 바로 그날 아침 전사들이 경기의 상품을 볼 수 있도록 노예가 전시된 것이다.

 

  스팍은 지금 눈앞의 노예처럼 낯선 아름다움을 지닌 존재를 본 적이 없었다. 물론 인간 남성이었고 - 데려올 수 있는 여성이 있었다 해도 캠프에는 들일 수 없거나 전사에게는 부적절하다고 간주되었을 것이다 - 외계인이라 나이를 가늠하기 어려웠지만 젊었다. 그의 머리카락과 눈동자는 따뜻한 빛을 띠는 랜곡 계곡(Langoc valley)의 골드 와인색이었고, 피부는 벌꿀 크림빛 음영이 져 있었다. 가장 신기한 특징은 작은 조개 모양의 귀와 초승달 모양으로 휜 우아한 눈썹이었다.

 

  "경쟁? 그럴 생각은 없네" 스팍이 마침내 친구의 물음에 답했다.

 

  "어째서? 자네가 이길게 뻔한데 - 게다가 저런 상품을 얻는 것은..."

 

  "사탁(Satak), 우린 전에도 이런 논쟁을 했었지" 두 명의 젊은 남자는 노예를 둘러싸고 있는 전사 무리로부터 조금 떨어져 나왔다. "언젠가 나와 동등한 이에게 선택받으려는 - S'Kanderai가 되려 하는 내 바람을 알잖나. 그에 못 미치는 관계를 맺을 생각은 전혀 없네"

    

  "허나 자네도 노예를 쓴 적이 있잖나"

 

  "필요한 시기에, 그랬지" 스팍이 시인했다. "내 생명을 구하기 위해 노예의 몸을 취했네. 굶주림을 면하기 위해 먹듯이 말이야. 하지만 내 지시를 거부할 수 없고 공포에 굴복하는 성노예를 텐트 안에 상시적으로 두는 것은 - 그러한 일에 명예나 즐거움이 어디 있겠나?"

 

  "나라면 그렇게 생각지 않겠지만, 사실이긴 해" 사탁이 대답했다. "그래도 난 고분고분한 노예를 두는 게 즐겁다네"

 

  "전적으로 개인적인 사고방식이지" 대답을 한 스팍이 다시 인간을 관찰했다. 그 젊은이는 실로 아름다웠다. 그는 꼿꼿이 선 채 고개를 높이 쳐들고 있었다. 자신을 둘러싼 이들을 반항적으로 바라보는 낯선 눈동자에는 경계심이 가득했지만 공포의 흔적은 없었다. 그는 어딘지 기백이 넘치는 동물 같았다. 저 자를 길들이는 일은 흥미로울 것이다... 스팍은 곧장 그 생각을 떨쳐 냈다. 아무리 아름다워도 노예는 동료, 동등한 자, 그가 꿈꿔 왔던 연인이 될 수 없다. 아니, 그는 기다릴 것이다.

 

  스팍이 그만 가자고 말하려던 순간, 다른 수련자 한 명이 노예에게 다가가더니 한 손을 내밀어 밝은 머리카락을 헝클었다.

 

  "실크 같아" 그는 동료들을 향해 소리친 뒤 부드러운 얼굴에서 목까지 탐험을 계속했다. 인간은 묵묵히 그 손길을 견뎌 냈지만 벌컨인의 손이 튜닉 안으로 들어오자 묶인 상태에서 몸을 비틀고 원시적인 언어로 으르렁거리며 격렬한 반응을 보였다.

  

  "전혀 상품이 아니로군" 돌아 나오는 동안 스팍이 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. "저 자는 예측할 수 없고 야만적인데다 조금도 훈련되지 않았어. 새로운 주인은 많은 걸 가르쳐야겠군"

 

  "자네 모르나?" 사탁이 놀라서 스팍을 쳐다보았다. "지난번 고향집에 갔을 때 아버지께선 무역상과 일 노예 구입을 상의중이셨지. 나레스(Nareth)가 말하길, 인간들은 무슨 일을 하게 될지 듣지 못한다고 하네. 그들에게 개인 노예로서의 기본적인 훈련만 시키고, 나머지는 고의로 감춘다고 해"

 

  "이해할 수 없군"

 

  "그들 세계에서는 남성끼리 결합하는 경우가 드물다고 나레스가 그러더군 - 수치스럽게 여겨진다고. 정말 대단한 건, 마침내 알게 된 그들의 강한 반감에 찬 저항이 주인을 흥분시킨다는 점이야"

 

  "난 찬성하지 않네" 스팍이 단호히 말했다. "무슨 일을 하게 될지 그들에게 최소한 경고라도 해 주고, 그 사고방식에 적응할 시간을 주어야 해"

 

  "난 자네 말에 동의하네만, 우리 동족 대부분은 그렇지 않을 거야. 어쨌거나 자네에게 경쟁할 의사가 없으니, 우리가 걱정할 일은 아니로군. 저 노예는 분명 사박(Savak)의 수중에 떨어질 테지. 난 그를 좋아하지 않네만, 자네를 제외하면 그가 우리 중 최고의 전사임은 아무도 부인할 수 없어"

 

  "그렇다면 저 노예 자신을 위해서라도 빨리 배우길 바라야겠군. 사박이 인내심이 많다고는 할 수 없으니 말일세"

 

 

  다음 날 스팍은 다른 이들과 함께 인간 노예가 내걸린 경기를 지켜보았다. 사탁은 경쟁할 의사를 분명히 밝혔었지만, 셋째 판에서 탈락했을 때 크게 실망한 듯 보이지는 않았다.

 

  "시도할 만한 가치는 있었어" 그가 친구와 합류하며 변명하듯 말했다. 둘은 함께 서서 남은 경기를 지켜보았다.

    

  그들의 예상대로 사박이 우승자로 선언되었고, 금발의 젊은이가 앞으로 끌려와 새로운 주인 앞에 무릎이 꿇리는 동안 스팍은 냉정한 호기심을 가지고 지켜보았다. 그 인간은 확실히 아름답긴 했지만 훈련되지 않았고 야생 셀랏만큼이나 사나웠다. 그 긍지 높은 영혼이 머잖아 짓밟힐 거라는데 일순 평소답지 않은 동정심을 느낀 스팍은 스스로에게 의아해하며 어깨를 으쓱였다. 일개 노예의 운명이 뭐 중요하다고? 그로서는 자신이 경쟁을 택했다면 사박을 패배시켰을 것임을 안다는 걸로도 만족스러웠다.

 

  심란할 정도로 매력적인 노예의 주인이 정해졌다는데 스팍은 왠지 모를 안도감을 느꼈다 ; 이제 실패한 도전자들은 그들 앞에 놓인 엄격한 훈련에 주의를 되돌릴 것이다. 자신의 동기가 순전히 이기적인 것임은 알고 있었다. 이 졸업은 그에게 중요했다 - 지금 얻은 평판이 그의 평생의 꿈을 실현시키는데 일익을 담당하게 될 것이기 때문이다.

 

  S'Kandarai! 가장 가치 있는 자만이 성취할 수 있는 모든 전사의 목표 : 사랑하고 존경하고 삶과 죽음을 공유할 동료이자 정신적-육체적으로 다른 관계에서는 찾아볼 수 없는 완벽한 조화를 이루는, 자신과 대등한 그 한 명에게 일생의 동반자로서 선택받는 것. 허나 그러기 위해선 먼저 자신의 가치를 증명해야 한다. 이미 자신의 세대 중에서 가장 뛰어난 전사라 일컬어지던 스팍은 입회가 승인되는 대로 전투대 합류를 제안할 것이란 리더의 약속에 한껏 고무되어 있었다.

 

  하지만 그 인간을 그렇게 쉽게 잊기란 어려워 보였다. 전사들이 함께 식사하는 공동 텐트에 사박이 이틀 밤 내내 보이지 않은 것이 입방아에 오르내렸다. 훈련에 복귀했을 때 사박은 매우 흡족한 듯 보였지만 계속해서 노예를 텐트에 가둬 놓았다. 사탁마저 억측에 합류했으나 스팍은 초연함을 유지했다. 인간을 길들이느라 그러는 것일 테지만, 그 노예 자신이 택한 상황도 아니었고, 스팍이 보기에 그 젊은이의 불행을 침 흘리며 바라보는 짓은 전사로서 온당치 않아 보였다.

 

  셋째 날, 다시 붙잡혀 온 노예의 처벌에 입회하기 위해 캠프 전체가 소집되었다. 온갖 종족으로 구성된 탈주 노예들이 무리를 지어 부족들을 습격한다는 것은 익히 알려진 사실이었다. 산 속에 숨어 지내는 그들은 사정거리에 들어온 벌컨인 이라면 누구든 잔혹하게 공격하여 포로 시절의 앙갚음을 했다. 그들은 위험하고 피에 굶주린, 다시는 신뢰할 수 없는 살인자들이었다. 그러한 길들여지지 않은 노예가 다시 붙들려 오면 처벌과 동시에 탈출을 생각할지도 모를 동료들에게 주는 경고의 의미로서 매번 처형당했다.

 

  스팍은 푸른색 피부의 외계인이 수 시간 동안은 오지 않을 죽음을 바라며 헛되이 비명을 지르는 모습을 무심히 지켜보았다. 그였다면 노예를 신속히 죽였을 것이다. 이런 본보기가 자유를 갈망하는 노예를 단념시킬 수 있을 거라 믿지 않았기 때문이다. 하지만 이것은 규칙이었고, 그는 리더의 가르침을 따르겠노라 맹세했다.

 

  주변을 둘러보자 캠프 노예들이 처형장 근처에 무리지어 있는 게 보였다. 그 인간이 맨 앞줄에서 고통 받는 노예 쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 초점을 잃은 그의 눈동자와 창백한 얼굴에, 벌컨인은 그가 지금 벌어지고 있는 일을 똑바로 보고 있지 않다는 생각이 들었다.

 

  감독을 맡고 있는 나이든 노예 역시 그렇게 생각한 듯 했다. 그가 채찍을 휘둘러 찰싹 내리치자 인간이 최면에 걸린 듯한 상태에서 깨어났다. 극심한 공포 속에 몇 초간 쳐다보던 인간은 이내 옆으로 몸을 돌리고 무력하게 속을 게워 냈다. 감독관은 그를 난폭하게 붙잡고 억지로 돌려세워 그 광경을 지켜보게 만들었다.

 

  마침내 처벌이 끝났을 때, 피를 흘리면서도 간신히 숨이 붙어 있던 노예는 밧줄에 매달린 상태 그대로 방치되었다. 그는 근처를 지나가는 모든 이들에게 경고와 주의를 주기 위해 뼈가 바스러질 때까지 그 자리에 남게 될 것이다. 스팍은 안도하며 섬뜩한 구경거리에서 등을 돌리고 자신의 텐트로 돌아갔다.

 

  그 다음 날 스팍이 그 인간을 마주친 것은 순전히 우연이었다. 무기 훈련을 마치고 돌아오는 도중 갈증을 느낀 그는 물을 마시기 위해 캠프 우물가에 멈춰 섰다. 예닐곱 명의 노예들이 물을 긷고 있었고, 가장 가까이에 있던 자에게 다가가던 스팍은 눈앞의 노예가 그 인간임을 알아보고 예상치 못한 즐거움을 느꼈다.

 

  "물을 다오" 그가 지시했다.

 

  노예가 무릎을 꿇고 공손히 시선을 낮춘 채 컵을 건넸다. 발치에 있는 젊은이의 아름다움을 솔직하게 만끽하며 물을 마시던 스팍은 그의 금발이 정말 보이는 것처럼 부드러운지 문득 궁금증이 일었다. 갈증은 가셨지만 그는 다시 채워 달라는 뜻으로 컵을 내밀었다. 노예가 넘칠듯 물이 담긴 컵을 두 번째로 내민 순간, 전사의 손이 부주의하게 그의 손에 닿았다. 인간이 균형을 잃고 스팍의 샌들에 물을 엎질렀다.

 

  "이 조심성 없는 녀석!" 감독관이 허둥지둥 달려왔다. "이 일로 매를 맞게 될 거다. 네 주인께 가서 말씀드리거라"

 

  "기다려라" 스팍은 자신이 간섭한 이유를 알 수 없었다 - 이 젊은이는 주인에게 순응하는 법을 배워야만 한다. 설령 그게 실수라 해도. "아무런 피해도 입지 않았다. 분명 이 자도 앞으로는 더욱 조심할 테지"

 

  "너그러우시군요, 나리" 감독관이 허리를 숙여 절했다. "전사님께 감사드려라, 인간. 용서받아서 다행인 줄 알아"

 

  "감사합니다, 나리" 그의 목소리는 너무 작고 떨려 간신히 알아들을 수 있었다. 기껏해야 가벼운 벌을 피했을 뿐인데 왜 이렇게까지 고마워하는지 궁금해 하며 스팍은 호기심 어린 눈으로 그를 내려다보았다. "실수를 반복하지 마라" 스팍은 단호히 말한 뒤 돌아섰고, 이 사건은 곧 그의 뇌리에서 잊혀졌다.

 

 

 

 "스팍, 너도 갈 테냐?" 다음 날 셀론(Selon)이 자신의 제자를 반겼다. "캠프에 있기가 따분해져서 며칠 사냥을 하러 나가고 싶구나. 같이 가겠느냐?"

 

  "기꺼이" 젊은 전사는 리더의 호감의 표시에, 그리고 이름난 전사이자 사냥꾼인 그에게서 더욱 많은 것을 배울 기회에 들뜬 나머지 얼굴이 상기됐다. 명성을 얻으면 어떻게 될까, 하고 스팍은 생각했다. 그는 자신을 동반자로서 원할 셀론 같은 이에게 선택될 것이다. 아무리 아름답다 해도, 어느 누가 동족과의 완전하고 동등한 관계를 두고 노예를 택하겠는가? 사탁에게 작별인사를 하기 위해 안장 위에서 몸을 돌린 스팍의 눈에 사박의 텐트를 빠져나오는 인간의 호리호리한 형체가 보이자 그는 순전히 우연이라며 자신에게 단단히 타일렀다.

 

  사냥조가 캠프로 돌아왔을 때 스팍과 셀론의 안장에는 각각 레-마트야(le-matya)의 생가죽이 묶여 있었다. 하지만 스팍이 감탄에 찬 동료들에게 내보인 것은 벌컨인들이 훨씬 가치 있게 여기는 희귀한 백은색 가죽이었다.

 

  "정말 훌륭한 솜씨였다. 보아라, 가죽이 거의 손상되지 않았어. 스팍이 내 훈련을 명예롭게 해 주었구나" 리더가 자랑스럽게 말했다. "이 짐승은 내가 미처 보기도 전에 죽었다"

 

  "과연 비길 데 없는 트로피로군요" 사박이 군중을 뚫고 나와 부드러운 털을 쓰다듬었다. "제 아버지께서 이런 가죽을 오랫동안 갈망해 오셨죠. 이건 그분께 훌륭한 선물이 될 겁니다. 이걸 걸고 내기하겠나, 스팍?"

 

  사박의 목소리가 미묘하게 도전적이었기에, 스팍은 두 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 내기를 거절하면 사박은 의심의 여지없이 그가 재주를 겨루길 두려워했다고 떠들어댈 것이다.

 

  "무슨 종목으로 말인가, 사박?"

 

  "내일 활쏘기 시합"

 

  사박이 제대로 고른 셈이다. 활쏘기에서 둘의 실력은 거의 대등했다. 스팍은 잠시 머뭇거리다가 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

  "원하는 대로 하지. 자네는 뭘 걸 텐가?"

 

  "내 인간 노예"

 

  내기에 건 물건의 가치가 동등하다고 판단되었고 내기가 공표되었다. 스팍은 반짝 미소 짓고 있는 사탁과 합류했다.

 

  "결국 그 노예를 차지하는 건 자네일 듯 싶군, 스팍"

 

  "사박은 궁술 실력이 나와 비슷하니 장담할 수 없네. 내기는 거부할 수 없었지만, 가죽을 잃게 되면 애석하겠지. 내 아버지께서 이 모피를 마음에 들어 하실 테니. 이제 나는 이걸 잃든가 원치 않는 노예를 얻어야겠군"

 

  "노예야 언제든 팔면 되지" 사탁이 말했다. "자네가 마음을 바꾸지 않는 한 -- 아니면 내가 선택의 부담을 덜어 주겠네. 그 아름다운 노예 역시"

 

  "우선은 이겨야겠지" 그리고 그는 이길 생각이었다. 그가 노예를 얻기보다 가죽을 지키길 원한다는 사실은 사탁만이 알고 있었다.

    

 

  젊은 전사가 예측했듯이, 박빙의 승부였다. 스팍과 사박은 고정된 표적 쏘기에서 엇비슷한 점수를 냈고, 모든 것은 마지막 판에 달려 있었다. 두 송이의 섬세한 꽃이 땅에 떨어짐과 동시에 뿔이 달린 짐승들이 변덕스럽게 이리저리 도망치며 살기 위해 피해 다녔다. 두 남자가 기회를 포착하고 활을 쏘았다. 두 마리의 동물 모두 첫 발에 쓰러졌다. 리더와 지휘관들의 검토 끝에 스팍의 솜씨가 더 나았다는 판정이 내려졌다.

 

  "잘 쏘더군" 분노를 거의 감추지 못한 사박이 패배를 인정했다. "그 가죽이 탐났었는데. 그 노예도 그리울 거야. 그에게... 흥미로운... 특징이 있음을 알게 될 걸세. 오늘 저녁에 그를 자네의 텐트로 보내지"

 

  스팍은 사박에게 노예는 됐다고 말하고 싶은 유혹을 느꼈지만, 이 남자가 기쁘게 여길 리 없었다. 비참한 패자는 관대함을 오만함으로 받아들일 수 있다. 그는 정당하게 승리했다. 상을 받아들이는 편이 문제의 소지가 적을 것이다.

 

  스팍이 사탁을 돌아보며 말했다. "지금 수영하러 갈 생각인데, 같이 가겠나?"

 

  웅덩이에서 한참 시간을 보낸 스팍이 마침내 자신의 텐트로 돌아왔을 때는 거의 저녁 식사 시간이었다. 그는 옷을 갈아입고 공동 식당에서 친구와 만날 생각이었지만, 등 뒤에서 텐트가 펄럭이며 내려오는 동안 식사 준비가 된 낮은 탁자가 보였고, 작은 난로에서는 식욕을 돋우는 냄새가 풍겨 왔다.

 

  깜짝 놀란 스팍은 탁자 옆에 무릎 꿇고 있는 젊은이와 심신에 상쾌함을 주기 위해 마련된 허브로 향을 낸 물그릇 그리고 침대 위에 놓여 있는 가벼운 로브를 힐끗 보았다.

 

  스팍이 자리에 앉자 노예가 물그릇을 들고 일어서서 다가왔다. 시키지도 않았는데 그는 벌컨인의 샌들 끈을 풀어서 벗긴 뒤 주인의 발을 씻기고 말려 주었다. 그는 스팍이 겉옷을 벗는 동안 로브를 들고 있다가 의복의 착용을 도왔다. 그런 다음 스팍이 탁자에 비스듬히 기대앉자 음식을 내왔다. 그 모든 일이 완벽한 침묵 속에 이루어졌다.

 

  제대로 된 경의를 보이는군, 하고 스팍이 만족스럽게 생각했다. 그는 며칠 전 몸부림치던 야만인을 떠올렸다. 사박이 잘 훈련시켜 놓았군.

 

  스팍이 느긋하게 물었다. "노예여, 이름이 무엇이냐?"

 

  공손히 고개를 낮춘 젊은이가 지체 없이 대답했다. "사박 나리께서 이름을 내려 주시지 않았습니다, 주인님. 주인님 뜻대로 불러 주십시오"

 

  "너 자신의 이름말이다 -- 붙잡히기 전에 가지고 있던 이름"

 

  "커크입니다, 주인님. 제임스 커크"

 

  "이국적이군. 마음에 들어. 앞으로는 그 이름으로 부르겠다" 그는 이 외계인의 눈을 보고 싶다는 호기심어린 바램을 느꼈다. "고개를 들어라"

 

  젊은이가 복종하자, 스팍은 흥미를 가지고 그를 지켜보았다. 그래, 와인-골드빛 눈동자는 여전히 아름다웠지만, 지금은 인간의 생각을 나타내는 단서를 전혀 제공하지 않은 채 기묘하리만치 텅 비어있었다.

 

  사박이 이 자의 긍지를 완전히 꺾어버린 게 아니라면 좋을 텐데, 하고 스팍이 생각했다. 이 황금빛 시선이 무엇을 감추고 있는지 아는 것은 흥미로울 것이다. "무엇을 해야 할지 어떻게 알았느냐? 나는 아무런 지시도 내리지 않았는데 식사가 내 입맛에 맞게 준비되었더구나"

 

  "벌컨으로 오는 도중 개인 노예의 일 몇 가지를 배웠습니다. 주인님께서 무엇을 원하실지 확실치 않았기에, 주인님을 모셨던 일반 노예들 중 한 명에게 물어보고 그의 조언에 따랐습니다"

 

  똑똑한데다 세심하기까지 하군. 대부분의 노예들은 빈둥거리며 주인의 지시만을 기다린다. 그는 또한 이 젊은이가 텐트를 치우느라 분주했을 것임을 알았다. 잘만 훈련시키면 정말 유용해질지도 모를 일이다.

 

  "잘했다" 자리에서 일어선 스팍이 남은 음식을 가리켰다. "이제 먹어도 좋아. 네가 식사를 마치고 나면, 난 잠자리에 들겠다"

 

  스팍은 아침 훈련을 위한 무기를 점검하는 동안 식사를 하는 젊은이를 은밀히 관찰했다. 그는 배가 고픈 듯 보였지만 노예들이 배우는 대로 손가락만을 이용해 깔끔하게 먹었다. 식사를 마치고 물그릇에서 손을 씻은 그가 주인의 탈의를 도우러 왔다.

 

  "목욕통은 저기로 나가면 있다" 스팍이 텐트 뒤쪽을 가리켰다. 추가적인 지시 없이도 인간은 그를 능숙하게 씻긴 뒤 수건으로 감쌌다. 점점 더 마음에 드는군.

 

  "식사를 깨끗이 정리하고 나면 씻어도 좋아"

 

  침대 쿠션에 팔꿈치를 대고 누운 스팍은 텐트 안을 조용히 돌아다니는 노예를 지켜보았다. 때때로 그의 움직임에 조금 어색한 구석이 있었지만, 그저 관찰당해서 부끄러웠는지도 모른다. 그의 존재는 생각보다 만족스러웠다. 그는 스팍을 시중들어 왔던 다른 노예들보다 훨씬 덜 거슬렸다.

 

  뜻밖의 호기심이 일었고, 스팍은 인간의 음란함과 민감함에 대해 들었던 이야기들을 떠올렸다. 동의하지 않는 벌컨인을 흥분시키기는 불가능하지만, 인간들은 본인이 원치 않을지라도 성적인 열기에 자극받는 일이 가능하다고 들었다. 그리고 이 젊은이는 외계인 나름대로 아름다웠다.

 

  "와인을 다오" 커크가 목욕을 마치고 나오자 스팍이 지시했다. 스팍은 아무 말 없이 내밀어진 술잔을 받아 들고 멍하니 홀짝이며 고개를 숙인 금발머리를 응시했다. 호기심이 결의와 싸워 승리했다. 그는 상시적인 잠자리 상대를 원하지 않았지만, 그 옛 이야기의 진실 여부를 직접 알아보는 것도 흥미로울 것이다. 마음을 정한 스팍은 잔을 내려놓고 침대 커버를 들추었다.

 

  "옷을 벗고 이리로 와라"

 

  고개를 들어 올린 인간의 낯선 눈동자가 공포로 번쩍거렸다 ; 일어선 그는 떨리는 손으로 자신의 유일한 의복인 거친 겉옷을 풀어헤쳤다. 옷을 떨어트린 그가 램프의 불빛 아래 섰다.

 

  "신이시여!" 침대 위에서 벌떡 일어나 앉은 스팍은 공포와 불신에 찬 눈으로 노예를 응시했다. 인간의 창백한 피부는 어깨에서 무릎까지 멍과 할퀸 상처 투성이였다. 맞아서 빨갛게 부어오른 긴 흉터가 그의 배에 만든 고랑, 유두 주변에 선명히 찍혀 있는 이빨 자국들.

 

  "돌아 서거라" 더 많은 흔적들, 아직도 피가 배어 나오는 몇몇 채찍 자국이 인간의 등을 수놓고 있었다. 그의 피가 붉은색이었기에 어두운 겉옷 위로 비치지 않았던 것이다. 그의 엉덩이에는 무자비하게 움켜쥔 손자국은 물론 손톱자국으로 보이는 초승달 모양까지 새겨져 있었다.

 

  스팍이 손을 내밀었다. 노예는 무심결에 뒷걸음질 치다가 이내 꾹 참고 만져지는 것을 받아들였다. 스팍이 그의 손을 들어 올리고 뒤집자 부드러운 손목 위로 밧줄에 쓸린 상처가 드러났다.

 

  "누가 네게 이런 짓을 했느냐?"

 

  "그게... 사박 나리입니다, 주인님. 멎게 하려 했습니다 -- 출혈이요 --"

 

  "이건 치료를 받아야 해!" 젊은이가 가까스로 서 있다는 것을 깨달은 스팍은 자리에서 일어나 그를 붙들었다. 노예가 또다시 움찔했다. "난 널 벌하지 않을 것이다. 눕거라" 스팍은 참지 못하고 그를 들어 올려 침대 위에 눕혔다. 그런 뒤 로브를 집어든 스팍은 텐트의 출입구 쪽으로 가 근무 중인 보초를 불러 치료사를 데려오도록 지시했다.

 

  인간은 그 지시를 알아들었다. 스팍이 그를 내려다보자, 꽉 감은 두 눈에서 나온 눈물이 조용히 뺨을 타고 흘러내리고 있었다. 남자의 눈물을 처음 목격한 스팍으로서는 인간의 자제심을 무너뜨린 것이 예상치 못한 친절함이었다는 것을 알 길이 없었다. 물론 인간들이 성적 충동보다 고통을 더 못 견뎌 한다는 것은 알았지만, 커크는 종일 고통스러웠을 텐데도 지금껏 어떠한 기색도 내비치지 않았었다. 매우 당혹스러운 일이었다. 노예는 귀중한 재산인데 어째서 이렇게 학대한 것일까? 사박의 탓이라는 그의 주장은 무지 혹은 거짓일 테니 일고의 가치도 없었다. 어떤 전사도 그러한 짓은 하지 않는다.

 

  치료사의 도착에 생각의 흐름이 끊긴 스팍은 그가 노예를 진찰하는 동안 텐트 구석으로 물러났다.

   

 마침내 일을 마친 치료사가 다가왔다. "그에게 수면제를 주었습니다. 상처가 너무 심하군요 -- 인간들은 연약하니 거칠게 다뤄선 안 됩니다 -- 하지만 때가 되면 회복할 겁니다. 솔직히 말씀드려서, 그를 성적 대상으로 삼으시면 죽을 겁니다"

      

  "그에게 무슨 일이 있었던 건가?"

      

  "그거야 뻔하지 않습니까?" 기다렸다는 듯 치료사가 분연히 콧방귀를 뀌며 대꾸했다. "그는 오랜 기간 동안 -- 가장 최근에는 지난 몇 시간 이내에 -- 경솔하고 잔인하게 폭행당했습니다. 내출혈도 있군요. 그를 죽이고 싶으신 게 아니라면, 다 나을 때까지 그냥 내버려 두십시오"

      

  "그러도록 하지" 스팍이 약속했다. "내가 어찌 해 주어야 하나?"

     

  "오늘 밤은 그냥 자게 두십시오. 아침에 다시 오겠습니다. 저 자는 사박님에게서 얻어낸 노예였죠, 아닙니까?"

    

  "그렇네"

     

  "그렇다면 지금 그는 더 나은 주인의 손에 있는 거군요. 사박님의 평판을 아실 겁니다"

     

  치료사의 말이 사박이 허풍을 치고 약자를 괴롭힌다는 소문임은 알았지만, 스팍은 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 전사의 결점은 아랫사람과 논할 문제가 아니다. 치료사가 가고 나자 스팍은 잠시 우두커니 서서 잠든 인간을 내려다보았다. 그런 다음 어깨를 으쓱인 그는 호리호리한 몸 위로 외투를 덮어 주고 램프의 불빛을 흐릿하게 조절한 뒤 잠자리에 들었다.

   

 

  다음 날 아침, 허벅지를 만지는 누군가의 손길에 퍼뜩 잠에서 깬 커크는 공포에 차 저항하기 시작했다.

 

  "노예여, 가만히 있어라! 내 수고를 헛되이 만들 셈이냐?" 그 낯선 목소리에는 어떠한 위협도 들어 있지 않았다. 어느새 일상이 된 통증에서의 갑작스런 해방에 그는 어리둥절해 하며 다시 누웠다. 누군가의 손이 그를 부드럽게 만졌고, 치료사의 노란색 로브가 눈에 들어왔다. 상처에 연고를 바르고 다시 붕대를 감는 동안, 그는 긴장을 누그러뜨렸다. 이제 그에게는 새로운 주인이 있었다. 스팍이었던가? 그가 치료사를 부른 게 분명했다. 그는 잠시 고마움을 느끼다가, 자신이 무슨 일을 하기에는 너무 심한 부상을 입은 상태였음을 깨달았다. 그 벌컨인은 자신의 귀중한 노예가 앞으로 일을 할 수 있도록 확실히 하고 싶었을 뿐이리라.

       

  "오늘은 쉬게 하십시오" 치료사가 말하고 있었다. "내일이면 간단한 심부름 정도는 가능하겠지만, 찢어진 근육이 다 나을 때까지는 침대에 들이지 않는 편이 좋습니다"

     

  "자네 충고대로 하지" 기억에 있는 낮은 목소리가 들려왔다.

      

  한동안 적막감만 감돌던 텐트 안에서 누군가 움직이는 소리가 들렸고, 그는 이제 또 무슨 일이 일어날지에 대한 궁금증에 마지못해 눈을 떴다. 커크에게 스팍의 식사 시중 방법을 알려준 일반 노예 한 명이 장의자 옆에 있는 탁자 위로 쟁반을 가져왔다. 스팍이 시야 안으로 들어와 쟁반을 가리켰다.

       

  "치료사는 네가 먹어야 한다고 했다. 와인 역시 마셔도 좋아. 피를 너무 많이 흘렸다더군"

     

  커크는 비판적으로 자신을 바라보고 있는 주인의 시선을 느끼며 고분고분 식사를 했다. 그가 식사를 마치자 노예가 불려 와 쟁반을 치웠고, 스팍이 장의자 한쪽에 앉았다.

     

  "네 상처가 어떻게 생겼는지 말하거라" 그가 지시하자, 커크는 수치심에 얼굴이 붉어지는 게 느껴졌다.

     

  "제가 듣기로는... 전 노예라고 했습니다, 복종해야 한다고요" 그가 주저하며 입을 열었다. "전 노력하려 했습니다. 탈출할 길이 없다는 걸 알고 있었죠. 노예 상인 중 한 명이 종종 얘기했습니다. 벌컨에서 자신의 가치를 증명한 노예는 작게나마 책임을 가지는 것을 허락받는다고. 제 고향에서 저는 방위군으로 복무했었습니다. 제가 생각하기에 -- 전사들의 세계에서라면 -- 어쩌면 저도..."

      

  "계속 해라" 노예의 목소리가 점점 작아지자 스팍이 재촉했다.

      

  "그들이 얘기해 주지 않았던 것은 제가 팔릴 거라는... 그것도... 남성간의 섹스는 잘못된, 수치스러운 일입니다! 사박님이 원하는 바를 말씀하셨을 때, 저는 거절했습니다. 그는... 그는..."

      

  "노예여, 네가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 아느냐?" 스팍이 준엄하게 말했다. "넌 벌컨인이 -- 벌컨의 전사가 -- 널 이렇게 만들었다고 주장하는 것인가? 네 동료 노예들이 널 폭행했을 가능성이 훨씬 크다고 난 생각한다"

      

  "아닙니다! 그건 사박이었어요! 그와 그의 친구들 짓입니다"

     

  스팍은 자리에서 일어나 망설임에 얼굴을 찡그리며 텐트를 서성거렸다. 그는 여전히 인간이 거짓말을 하고 있다고 확신했지만, 이 젊은이에게 벌컨인은 속일 수 없음을 보여주는 것도 괜찮을 것이다. 인간의 상처로 미루어 보아 그 기억은 분명 고통스럽고 수치스러울 테지만 그것은 핑계가 될 수 없다. 지금 하려는 힘의 과시는 커크의 상태에 관한 진실을 안겨 줄 뿐만 아니라, 향후 이러한 일이 되풀이되는 것을 막아 줄 것이다. 결정을 내린 스팍은 장의자로 돌아와 앉아 인간의 얼굴을 양 손으로 감쌌다.

     

  "제임스, 네 정신을 들여다보겠다. 네가 당한 공격의 진실을. 넌 아무것도 숨길 수 없다. 거짓말도 할 수 없을 것이다"

     

  "전 거짓말하고 있지 않습니다, 제발--" 커크가 공포로 파랗게 질린 채 주춤주춤 뒤로 물러섰다. 그의 주저함이 거짓말의 증거라고 믿은 스팍은 더욱 단호해졌다. 저항하는 몸을 한 팔로 손쉽게 붙든 스팍은 땀에 젖은 커크의 얼굴에 손가락을 대고 원하는 기억을 찾아 공포에 찬 그의 머릿속을 샅샅이 뒤졌다. 커크는 궁지에 몰린 레-마트야처럼 저항했지만, 그는 벌컨인의 힘에 상대가 되지 않았고, 비록 그의 정신은 놀라우리만치 강했지만 저항하는 법을 전혀 알지 못했다. 스팍은 노출된 정신 안으로 깊숙히 들어가 '그 공격에 대해 생각해라, 자세히, 어땠는지 떠올리거라' 라고 지시했다. 인간의 정신은 이에 몸서리쳤지만 복종했다 ; 자기 보호 층이 벌어졌고, 지켜보는 벌컨인 앞에 그 장면이 펼쳐지기 시작했다.

        

  앞으로 손이 묶인 그는 야생 동물의 가죽과 낯설고 야만적인 무기를 사치스럽게 갖춘 텐트 안에 서 있었다. 벌컨인 -- 이제 자신의 주인이라고 들은 사박이 베개가 흩어져 있는 침대 위에 비스듬히 누운 채 자신을 위 아래로 쳐다보았다. 벌컨인의 로브가 활짝 열린 채 그의 길고 무거운 성기를 드러냈다. 그것은 녹색을 띄었고 두 겹에 - 한겹이 아니다 - 끝이 갈라져 있었다. 악마의 귀, 악마의 눈 그리고 악마의 성기까지, 라고 커크가 생각했다. 사박은 그것을 사랑스레 어루만지며 자신이 커크에게서 원하는 봉사의 참된 성격에 대해 설명했고, 노예의 공포와 혐오를 즐겼다.

      

  그는 할 수 없었다... 그저 생각만 해도 메스꺼웠다. 입술을 깨문 그가 힘겹게 고개를 저었다.

      

  "날 거역해선 안 되지... 노예여" 스팍은 '노예'라는 단어가 얼마나 그의 마음을 괴롭히는지 보았다. 쓰다듬는 손가락 사이에서 녹색의 성기가 일어섰다. 사박이 불쾌하게 웃었다. "이리 와라"

      

  "아니요... 저는... 저는 할 수 없습니다..." 잠시 머뭇거린 커크가 마음을 다잡았다. "다른 일을 시켜 주시면 뭐든 하겠습니다... 하지만 이건... 이건 잘못된 일입니다"

      

  "네 세계에서는, 그럴지도" 사박이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "허나 여기서 네게 가치 있는 것은 오직 네 몸뚱이뿐이야"

     

  예상 밖의 속도로 휙 움직여 침대에서 일어선 사박이 커크의 양 팔을 붙들었다. 처음에는 긴장했던 커크가 이내 그를 떼어내려 했다.

   

  "저항하려거든 해봐" 사박이 비웃었다. "결국에는 복종하게 될 테니 -- 네겐 선택의 여지가 없거든"

   

  벌컨인이 몸을 숙여 키스하려 하자, 커크가 연약한 음낭을 노리고 무릎을 차올렸다. 빗나간 일격이 목표를 벗어났다. 사박은 그의 따귀를 때려 텐트를 가로질러 나뒹굴게 하고서는 다시 쫓아왔다.

      

  커크의 저항은 격렬했고 필사적이었으나 시작부터 헛된 일이었다. 그는 힘이 다할 정도로, 사박을 격분시킬 정도로 그리고 희망이 없다는 것을 알 정도로 오랫동안 저항했다. 손이 묶인 그에게는 무기로 쓸 만한 게 두 발과 어깨뿐이었다. 그의 체력은 오랜 우주여행 이후 회복되지 않은 상태였고, 그의 몸은 벌컨의 열기와 중력에 익숙하지 않았다. 그는 훈련받은 투사였지만 사박 역시 마찬가지였고 벌컨인의 힘이 더 셌다. 커크의 발차기에 닿은 그의 뼈는 강철 같았다. 헛된 일이었음에도 그는 저항을 멈추지 않았다. 긍지와 공포가 포기할 수 없게 만들었다.

      

  마침내, 땀을 비 오듯 쏟고 헐떡이며 그가 비틀거렸다. 사박이 그를 붙들고 으스러질 듯 껴안아 숨통을 조였다. 우악스러운 손가락들이 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 휙 뒤로 젖히자, 갑작스러운 고통에 그가 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 사박이 몸을 숙여 벌어진 입술에 대고 거칠게 입을 맞췄고, 뜨거운 혀가 숨이 막힐 정도로 깊숙이 밀고 들어왔다. 숨이 막힌 커크가 저항했지만 이내 정신이 아득해지며 텐트가 빙빙 돌았다.

      

  갑작스레 풀려난 그는 침대 위로 내던져졌다. 사박이 위에 올라타 튜닉을 쫙 찢자, 거친 천이 피부 위에 생채기를 남겼다. 커크가 침대 위에서 균형을 잡으려 애썼지만, 사박은 그의 엉덩이를 들어 올리고 양 다리를 억지로 벌려 거칠게 밀고 들어왔다. 커크가 비명을 지르며 벗어나려 발버둥 쳤다. 사박은 커크를 붙들고 베개에 얼굴을 내리누르며 계속해서 박아댔다. 이윽고 절정에 도달한 벌컨인이 승리에 찬 외침소리와 함께 뻣뻣해졌고 뜨거운 정액이 분출되었다. 사박이 물러나자 커크가 침대 위로 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 본능적으로 몸을 웅크린 그는 숨이 넘어갈 듯한 흐느낌 소리가 새 나가지 않도록 애썼다. 그는 한동안 꼼짝 않고 누운 채 사박이 몸을 씻는 소리와 일반 노예에게 무언가를 지시하는 소리를 들었다.

     

  스팍은 여전히 커크의 정신을 붙든 채 인간의 의식 한쪽으로 물러나왔다. 그는 사박의 잔혹성에 마음이 동요되었다. 이 노예는 정말 경험이 없었고 첫 경험을 쉽게 해줄 방법은 많이 있었다. 고통을 주는 것은 인간의 공포와 반항을 가중시킬 뿐이다. 스팍은 노예라 해도 약간의 배려는 주어져야 한다고 항상 생각해 왔다. 이 인간이 저항했고 복종을 배워야 한다는 사실은 변함이 없다. 이렇게나 아름다우니 사박이... 지나치게 열광했다 한들 누가 그를 비난할 수 있겠나. 엿보기가 불편해진 스팍은 인간의 정신에서 그만 물러나오려 했다. 성교 시도는 불필요하리만치 강압적이었지만, 사박은 주인으로서의 권리를 행사했을 뿐이다. 그때 커크의 기억이 어두워지며 공포감이 차오르자, 스팍은 뒤이어 무슨 일이 벌어질지 보기 위해 머물렀다.

      

  사박이 커크의 어깨를 붙들었다. 돌아 눕혀진 커크는 냉혹한 눈동자와 목에 와 닿는 얇고 날카로운 단검과 마주쳤다.

      

  "레-마트야 새끼처럼 사나워서 재밌더군, 인간. 그런 게임이라면 언제든 즐겨 줄 수 있어" 사박이 커크의 가슴과 배를 따라 단검을 그어 내리자 가느다란 상처 자국이 생겨났다. "헌데 내가 지금 동료 몇을 초대했거든. 네가 저항하면 굉장히 실례겠지. 그러기만 해봐..." 그가 단검 끝을 커크의 성기에 갖다 댔다. "... 그 투지를 잘라 내 주지. 귀여운 거세인도 멀쩡한 젊은이만큼이나 날 즐겁게 해줄 거야. 내 말 알아듣겠나?"

      

  "네" 커크가 속삭였다.

      

  사박은 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 텐트를 가로질러 갔다. 덮개를 연 그가 안으로 들어오는 한 무리의 전사들을 향해 환영의 몸짓을 했다. "어서들 오게나. 딱 맞춰서 왔군. 내가 방금 그를 꺾어 놨다네. 이제 우리를 상대할 준비가 되었어"

      

  커크는 침대 위에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 낮고 둥근 탁자를 텐트 한가운데 끌어다 놓고 그 위를 밝혀 줄 램프를 주변에 설치하는 그들의 모습을 지켜보며 불 보듯 뻔한 일을 애써 부인하려 했다. 사박이 다가와 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 그는 부들거리는 양 다리로 간신히 버티고 섰다. 사박이 커크의 몸에 걸쳐진 너덜거리는 튜닉 조각을 마저 떼어내더니 그를 탁자 위로 밀쳐 무릎을 꿇게 했다.

      

  "주위를 둘러보아라" 사박의 지시에, 커크는 차례차례 로브를 벗는 벌컨인들을 공포에 찬 시선으로 일일이 응시했다. "넌 주인 한 명을 상대하길 내켜하지 않았지 -- 이제 넌 내 친구들을 대접할 거다. 셀카(Selka), 자네가 제비뽑기에서 이겼지. 내가 자넬 위해 붙잡아 주겠네"

      

  낯선 전사가 커크 뒤쪽에 자리 잡는 동안 사박이 앞으로 와 그의 양 팔을 붙들었다. 셀카는 양손을 내밀어 커크의 엉덩이를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 한 손이 떨어져 나가 주름 안쪽을 더듬거리더니 이내 손가락 두 개가 갑작스레 안으로 밀고 들어왔다. 커크는 고통에 찬 숨을 들이켰고 그런 반응을 보인 자신을 저주했다.

      

  "이런 맙소사, 빡빡한데, 사박"

    

  "빡빡하지, 허나 공간은 충분해" 사박이 대답하자 친구가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 전사는 손가락으로 커크의 몸속 깊숙한 곳을 희롱하는 한편 등 뒤로 몸을 기울여 귓가에 뜨거운 숨을 내뱉고 혀로 목덜미와 귀를 핥았다. 커크의 아랫배로 향한 그의 다른 한 손이 성기를 움켜쥐더니 집요한 자극에 흥분된 반응을 보일 때까지 반복적으로 흔들었다. 자신의 살덩이가 벌컨인의 손 안에서 단단해지는 게 느껴지자, 비참함과 분노에 찬 커크가 몸을 비틀어 벗어나려 했다. 셀카가 웃음을 터뜨리며 뭐라고 속삭였지만, 고맙게도 잘 들리지는 않았다.

      

  그때 셀카가 갑자기 커크의 엉덩이를 벌리고 여리고 멍든 내부를 꿰뚫고 들어왔다. 그 삽입에 커크가 울부짖으며 척추를 활처럼 휘었지만, 엉덩이와 어깨를 붙든 셀카와 사박의 손이 그를 내리눌렀다.

      

  "그래..." 셀카가 위협적인 소리를 냈다. "소리 질러라, 금빛 인간아. 하지만 그것 보다는 달콤해질 거야"

      

  셀카가 오일을 찾자 누군가 이상한 냄새가 나는 물질을 그의 손바닥 안에 부어 주었다. 그는 시원한 살덩이 안을 헐떡거리며 찔러대기 시작하는 한편, 다시 한 손을 뻗어 미끈거리는 손으로 커크의 성기를 격렬히 흔들었다. 커크는 자신의 움직임이 그를 더욱 흥분시키자 저항을 멈추었지만, 집요한 자극을 피할 길이 없었다. 커크는 의지력을 총동원해 사정하지 않으려, 굴복함으로써 그들에게 모욕당하지 않으려 했으나, 육체는 정신을 배신했다. 커크는 몸 안의 증오스러운 살덩이를 향해 엉덩이를 흔들기 시작했다. 오래도록 거부했던 오르가즘이 폭발하자, 그는 분노와 비참한 쾌락에 차 비명을 질렀고 벌컨인의 외침이 메아리처럼 뒤따랐다. 셀카가 놓아주자 커크가 탁자 위로 쓰러졌다. 고통과 자기혐오에 속이 메슥거렸다.

      

  "이것 봐!" 셀카가 손을 들어 올려 축축한 체액을 내보였다. "노예가 사정했어!"

      

  "정말 편리한 습성을 가진 종족이야" 사박이 말했다. "제대로 자극만 해주면 꼭 반응을 보이는군"

      

  "정말인가? 몰랐군 그래" 또 다른 벌컨인이 자신의 성기를 흔들어 세우며 슬쩍 앞으로 나섰다. "직접 시험해 봐야겠어. 뒤집어 보게. 그를 가질 때 어떤 표정을 짓는지 보고 싶군"

      

  스팍이 몸서리치며 물러나왔다. 결국 인간의 얘기는 거짓이 아니었다. 전사가 그렇게 행동했다는 것이 아직도 믿어지지 않았다. 스팍은 자비심에, 노예의 정신에서 그 일을 흐릿하게 해 잔혹하리만치 선명한 기억을 둔하게 했다.

      

  "그게 첫 날이었나?" 가벼운 연결을 유지한 채 스팍이 물었다.

      

  "네"

      

  "남성과 관계를 가진 적이 전혀 없었단 말이지?"

      

  "단 한 번도요"

      

  "그 이후 어떻게 대해졌는지 말하거라"

   

  "그들은... 계속해서 왔습니다. 사박은 그들이 원하는 대로 절... 이용하도록 허락했습니다. 지켜보는 것은 그를 흥분시켰습니다" 커크는 조금 머뭇거렸지만 꿈꾸는 듯 단조로운 말투로 얘기했다. 그가 내뱉는 말이 그 자신의 경험과 전혀 관계가 없다는 듯이.

      

  "계속해라, 제임스"

      

  "사박은 절 자신의 뜻대로 굴복시켰다고 우쭐댔습니다. 그는 자신이 절 길들였고 설설 기게 했으며, 그걸... 애걸하게 했다고 했습니다" 일순 낯선 두 눈이 반항적으로 번뜩였다. "하지만 전 결코 그러지 않았습니다. 전 도망칠 수 없었지만, 그들은 절 강압적으로 굴복시켜야만 했습니다. 그리고 나서 어제, 절 걸고 내기를 하기로 했다고 사박이 말했습니다. 전 주인님이 승리하기를 기도했습니다"

      

  "어째서?" 스팍은 궁금했다. "넌 나에 대해 아무것도 모르지 않느냐"

      

  "전 주인님께 정의감이 있음을 압니다. 한낱 노예에게도요. 주인님이라면 물을 엎질렀다고 그들이 절 마구 두들겨 패게 내버려두지 않았을 겁니다. 게다가..." 커크가 어깨를 으쓱인 뒤 덧붙였다. "더 이상 나빠질 수는 없다고 생각했죠. 주인님이 사박과 같다 해도 전 잃을 게 없습니다. 그리고 어쩌면... 주인님은 그렇게...강압적이지 않을 수도 있으니까요"

      

  "지금의 그 심한 상처는 어쩌다 생겼느냐? 치료사 말로는 거의 죽을 뻔 했다던데"

     

  "사박이 내기에 진 후였습니다. 매우 화가 났더군요. 그는... 그는 친구들을 불렀습니다. 그리고 그들이... 그들이... 제가 심한 부상을 입었다는 건 알았지만 출혈을 멎게 할 수 없었습니다. 전 도움을 요청해도 될지 어쩔지 몰랐어요. 그들이... 저와의 일을 끝마쳤을 때, 사박이 절 여기로 데려왔습니다... 그는 절 돌려받을 거라고... 그... 주인님이... 절 오래 데리고 있지 못할 거라고 했습니다"

      

  "그만하면 됐다" 정신을 지배하고 있는데도 커크의 목소리가 점차 불안정해지고 있었다. 스팍은 마음을 가다듬고 냉담하게 말했다. 노예에게 지나친 동정심을 내보이는 것은 제임스가 훗날 이용하려 들 약점이 될 것이다. 그럼에도-- 이 인간은 지킬 가치가 있는 기백을 지니고 있었다.

      

  "분명히 말해 두겠다, 제임스 커크. 넌 내 노예로서 이 텐트에 머물게 될 것이고, 넌 내게 즉각적이고 절대적으로 복종해야 한다. 넌 네 일에 익숙해져야 하고, 일을 배우고 나서도 날 만족시키지 못할 경우 채찍질을 당할 것이다. 난 널 침대로 데려가지 않겠다. 여기와는 무관한 네 세계의 관습을 고려해서가 아니라, 내가 침실 노예를 원치 않기 때문이다. 그렇지만 네가 가치 있고 성적 매력이 있다고 여겨지는 편이 너도 더욱 안전하고 나로서도 덜 곤란할 테니, 네가 관례적으로 쓰인다고 동료들이 추측하게 두는 게 좋겠구나. 내가 널 그리 대하지 않는다는 게 알려지면 다른 이들이 네게 접근할 거다. 그러니 성노예처럼 입고 행동하거라. 우리 사이에 오가는 말은 결코 이 텐트를 벗어나선 안 되며, 누군가 네게 성적인 접근을 해오거든 즉시 내게 알려야 한다. 알겠느냐?"

      

  "네, 주인님"

     

  "그러면 이제 자거라. 내일은 일을 시작해야지"

 

그 후 며칠은 빠르게 지나갔다. 고통과 공포에서 벗어났다는 안도감에 커크는 애써 분노를 가라앉히고 새로운 주인의 취향을 익혀나갔다. 그가 일을 배우는 동안 스팍은 인내심을 가지고 지켜봐 주었고, 일 자체는 그리 어렵지 않았다. 그는 스팍의 의복과 무기들을 손질하는 법, 텐트를 정리하는 법, 주인의 기호에 맞게 식사를 준비하고 내오는 법을 익혔다. 그는 스팍이 몸을 씻을 때 시중을 들고 옷 입는 것을 도왔으며, 모든 지시에 사려 깊고 신속히 따랐다.

 

 스팍은 약속을 지켰고 어떠한 성적인 접근도 해 오지 않았다. 처음에 커크는 초조하고 의심에 차 있었다. 치료사가 자신의 완치를 선언한 첫날밤에는 특히나. 스팍이 침대에 자리 잡는 것을 본 그가 몸을 돌려 장의자를 찾고 있을 때, 주인이 조용히 입을 열었다. "여기 와 자거라" 돌아선 커크의 두 눈이 침대보를 들춘 스팍을 보고 공포로 휘둥그레졌다. 

 

 스팍은 참지 못하고 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "들어오너라. 성노예는 주인과 침대를 같이 쓴다. 이제 네 몸이 회복되었으니, 우리가 따로 자는 것을 혹시라도 일 노예가 본다면 수상히 여길 것이다"

 

 쿵쾅거리는 가슴을 부여안고 시트 아래로 미끄러져 들어간 커크는 바짝 긴장한 채 곧 시작될 게 분명한 애무를 기다렸다. 스팍이 돌아누워 몇 분만에 잠이 들자, 그는 안도와 놀라움을 느꼈다. 스팍이 자신을 덮치지 않을 것임을 깨달은 인간은 차츰 긴장을 풀었고, 그때부터 공포감 없이 주인의 침대 한편을 차지하게 되었다.

 

 그는 잘 먹었다. 사박이 그를 일반 노예들과 식사하게 한 반면, 스팍은 자신과 식사를 공유하길 고집했다. 그의 피투성이 튜닉은 사라지고 상질의 실크 의류로 바뀌었다. 그의 희망보다 노출이 심했지만 사박이 준 거친 튜닉보다 훨씬 쾌적했다. 

 

 사박이 고집스레 시켰던 물 나르기 같은 고된 일을 스팍이 따로 일반 노예들에게 지시했기에 여유시간까지 생겨났다. 시일이 흐르자 커크는 자신이 혼자서 텐트를 나서지 않도록 스팍이 각별한 노력을 기울이고 있음을 깨달았다. 그의 유일한 운동은 주인과 가끔 하는 산책 정도였다. 아무도 자신의 노예를 건들지 못하도록 조심스레 보호하고 있음을 동료들의 마음에 각인시키기 위해, 스팍이 커크를 무슨 이국적이고 귀한 애완동물인 양 대하고 있다는 점이 차츰 분명해졌다. 그의 확신은 동료 노예들의 질투 어린 시선으로 증명되었다. 노예들 모두 전사의 변덕에 목숨이 왔다 갔다 하는 처지라 운 좀 좋다고 서로를 경멸하지는 않지만, 커크처럼 애지중지 귀염을 받는 자는 같은 보호를 받지 못하는 동료들의 부러움을 샀다. 

 

 사탁이 주인의 텐트에 찾아와 저녁 식사를 한 날, 커크는 다시 공포를 맛보았다. 그는 손님을 즐겁게 하라는 지시가 내려질까 걱정했지만, 사탁은 감탄을 담아 노골적으로 쳐다보고 뺨을 붉힐만한 말을 몇 마디 했을 뿐 결코 만지려 들지 않았고, 커크는 그저 식사와 와인을 내오기만 하면 되었다.

 

 두 벌컨인이 대화를 시작할 무렵 스팍이 커크를 손짓해 불러 발치에 앉힐 때는 사탁마저 그들의 관계에 속아넘어간 듯했다. 주인의 손이 여봐란듯이 머리카락을 희롱하고 얼굴을 어루만졌지만, 사탁이 떠난 순간 스팍의 태도는 다시 냉담함을 되찾았다. 커크는 현재로서 탈출은 불가능하다는 사실을 체념하고 받아들였다. 스팍이 자신에게 아무런 육체적 흥미가 없음을 확신한 그는 능력을 최대한 발휘해서 벌컨인을 섬기기로 마음먹었다. 또다시 팔리는 위험은 감수할 수 없었다. 

 

 어느 날 밤, 스팍은 셀론의 텐트에서 식사를 하자는 동료들의 초대를 받았다. 어떻게 행동해야 하는지 자세히 듣긴 했으나 커크는 초조했다 -- 스팍의 소유가 된 이후 공개적으로 모습을 드러내는 일은 처음이었고, 그는 전사들이 자신에게 호기심을 품고 있음을 알았다. 시선을 내리깐 채 스팍을 따라 커다란 텐트에 들어선 그는 주인의 의자 발치에 자리 잡았다. 앞에 놓인 작은 탁자 위에 음식이 놓였기에 스팍의 곁을 떠나는 일 없이 시중들 수 있었다. 

 

 그가 용기를 내어 주위를 둘러보니 많은 전사들이 비슷하게 시중 받았으나, 혼자인 몇몇은 일반 노예의 시중을 받고 있었다.  그 사이에서 사박의 모습을 포착한 그가 공포에 차 몸을 경직시켰다.

 

 "두려워하지 마라" 스팍이 조용히 말했다. "지금 넌 내 것이다"

 

 식사가 치워지고 한 무리의 잘 훈련된 댄서들이 실력을 발휘하는 것으로 연회가 시작되었다. 캠프의 규칙에 따라 모두가 남성이었지만 춤은 관능적이고 외설적이었다. 춤이 더욱 거칠고 노골적으로 변하자, 스팍은 커크를 곁에 눕히고 튜닉을 풀어헤쳤다. 벌컨인의 로브가 벌려진 순간 커크가 초조하게 움찔거렸지만, 몸을 기울인 스팍이 귀에다 대고 안심시키는 말을 속삭였다. 겉보기에는 둘이 서로를 다정하게 애무하는 것처럼 보일 테지만, 커크의 튜닉 안으로 들어간 스팍의 손이 피부에 닿지 않은 채 움직이고 있다는 사실은 아무도 알지 못 했다.

 

 "여어, 스팍. 내 귀여운 애완동물은 좀 어떻던가?" 

 

 증오스러운 목소리에 커크가 발작적으로 고개를 쳐들었다 ; 와인에 취한 사박이 스팍의 장의자 옆에 서 있었다. 

 

 "자네의 애완동물이라고?" 비스듬히 기운 눈썹이 치솟았다. "내 것인 줄 알았는데"

 

 "하지만 그를 되찾아올 기회를 분명 줄게 아닌가?"

 

 "아니" 스팍이 커크의 손을 쥐고 만지작대며 무심히 대답했다.

 

 "도전을 거부하겠다는 건가?" 사박의 목소리가 쩌렁쩌렁 울리자 커크가 창백해졌다. 그는 스팍을 자극해 또 다른 내기에 끌어들이려 하고 있었고, 이번에는 주인이 패배할지도 모른다. 

 

 "무슨 일이냐?" 언쟁의 조짐에 다른 전사들이 주위에 모여드는 가운데, 사박이 리더의 질문에 대답했다.

 

 "셀론. 스팍이 도전을 거부했습니다"

 

 "이유가 무엇이냐?" 리더가 묻는 듯한 눈길로 스팍을 흘끗 보았다. "그대는 겁쟁이가 아닐 텐데"

 

 "그렇습니다만, 사박이 제시한 것을 내기에 걸지는 않겠습니다"

 

 "잃을 위험을 감수하지 않을 정도라면 꽤나 가치 있는 것이겠구나"

 

 "사박은 이 인간을 내기에 걸라고 할 겁니다. 그가 또다시 이 노예를 소유하게 둘 생각은 없습니다"

 

 "어째서?"

 

 "리더, 전 공정한 시합을 통해 이 노예를 차지했습니다. 이 자는 엉망인 상태로 제게 보내졌습니다. 치료사가 그의 부상을 증언할 것입니다. 아름답고 귀한 노예가 하마터면 목숨을 잃을 뻔했을 정도의 악의적인 폭행을 당했습니다"

 

 "그건 내 권리였어!" 사박이 고함을 질렀다. 리더가 조용히 하라고 손짓했다.

 

 "거기에 대해서는 논하지 않겠지만, 넌 이곳에서 아무것도 배우지 못했느냐? 전사는 자신의 자산을 최대한 활용할 줄 알아야 한다. 총명한 자가 헌팅캣(Hunting cat. 사냥용 맹수)을 지치게 하지 않듯이, 귀중한 노예를 다치게 하는 것은 수치스러운 일이다. 이 젊은이가 반항적이더냐?"

 

 "아닙니다. 그는 유순하고 자발적입니다" 사박이 입을 열기 전에 스팍이 냉큼 대답했다.

 

 "그렇다면 그대는 내가 직접 선택한 상품이자 가치 있는 소유물을 어리석게도 학대했단 거로군. 스팍은 책임감 있게 행동했다. 이 노예를 내기에 거는 일은 내가 허락지 않겠다. 결정은 내려졌다" 

 

 "다른 거라도 걸겠나, 사박?" 스팍이 냉담하게 물어보았다. 사박은 정중한 대답 한 마디 없이 휙 돌아서서 가버렸다. 잠시 뒤 스팍은 리더에게 작별을 고하고 커크를 손짓해 불러 텐트로 돌아왔다.

 

 그날 밤늦게 커크는 평소처럼 스팍의 매끄러운 머리카락을 빗질했다. 비단결 같은 까만 머리카락이 손가락 사이로 미끄러지는 느낌은 묘한 기쁨을 안겨주었고, 그는 스팍이 그 관심을 좋아함을 알고 있었다. 

 

 "주인님" 인간이 주저하며 입을 열었다. "저기... 감사를 드려야겠군요"

 

 "그럴 필요 없다" 스팍이 가볍게 대꾸했다. "이제 사박의 됨됨이를 알았으니, 그의 수중에 어떠한 노예든 들어가도록 방관하지 않을 것이다. 넌 아름답고 가치 있는 노예이니 다치게 두는 것은 아까운 일이지"

 

 "네, 주인님" 자신을 쓸만한 정도의 지능만을 갖춘, 매력적이고 이국적인 애완동물로만 여기는 듯한 벌컨인의 말에 커크는 짜증과 함께 왠지 모를 실망감을 느꼈다. 스팍이 자신과의 성관계를 원치 않아 고맙긴 하지만 그래도... 그가 옅은 한숨을 내쉬며 빗을 내려놓고 물러섰다.

 

 "난 이제 잠자리에 들겠다" 스팍이 자리에서 일어나 몸을 쭉 폈다. "원한다면 씻어도 좋아"

 

 "감사합니다, 주인님" 커크는 목욕통이 놓인, 칸막이로 가려진 텐트 한구석으로 물러 나왔다. 일반 노예 중 하나가 밤 사이 물을 비워놓는데, 스팍은 자신이 다 씻고 난 뒤 커크가 물을 쓰도록 허락했다. 다른 노예들이 부러워하는 또 다른 총애의 표시였다. 그들은 야영지 근처의 얼음장같은 호수 물로 만족해야 했다. 

 

 허브향이 풍기는 따뜻한 물을 느긋하게 만끽하던 중 성적인 흥분감이 차오르는 것을 느낀 커크는 한 손을 배 아래쪽으로 미끄러뜨려 자신의 성기를 거머쥐었다.

 

 사박을 떠난 이후 그는 성욕을 배출해본 적이 없었다. 노예들 중에서 애인을 찾을 마음이 있다 해도, 그건 금지된 일이었다. 성노예의 몸은 실제로 쓰이건 말건 오로지 주인만의 것이었고, 노예로서 쾌락을 추구하는 행위에는 엄한 처벌이 뒤따랐다. 스팍의 약속을 이용해 다른 이를 찾는 것은 현실적으로 불공평하고 불가능했다. 매력적으로 느껴지는 일반 노예도 없었다. 지금까지 그의 배출구는 자위뿐이었고, 가끔은 반응을 보이는 따뜻한 육체를 느끼고 싶은 생각이 간절했다. 

 

 한 전사의 소유물로 있는 한 여자를 안을 기회는 영영 없을 것임을 그는 우울하게 인정했다. 전사들이 여성과의 교제를 피한다는 사실은 어렴풋이 알고 있었다. 도망친 노예들에 관한 이야기에 생각이 미쳤다. 탈주 노예들은 어느 정도 자유를 누렸지만, 그들의 삶은 막대한 위험으로 가득했다. 커크는 고문당하던 노예의 비명을 결코 잊지 못할 것이다. 캠프에서의 탈출은 불가능에 가까웠다. 헌팅캣은 그를 쉽사리 추적할 수 있다. 그렇지만 언젠가, 언젠가 기회가 올 것이다. 산악 지역으로 가 방랑 부족 중 한 곳과 접촉할 수만 있다면 -- 도망친 노예 무리 중에는 여성이 있을 테고, 그렇지 않다 해도 최소한 선택권은 가질 수 있다... 누구를 사랑할지, 애정을 되돌려줄지를...

 

 자신을 천천히 어루만지며 의식의 흐름 속에서 표류하던 그는 손에 미끈거리는 정액이 느껴질 때에야 머릿속 환상이 전혀 예기치 않게 바뀌었음을 깨달았다...

 

 하늘을 가득 메운 별들 아래에서 달콤하게 몸을 비트는 상상 속 여성의 형상은 어느샌가 스팍의 뜨겁고 단단한 몸으로 바뀌어 있었다 - 웬일인지 그의 주인이 아닌 반란 동지인 스팍이. 불가능하고 위험한 상상이었다. 커크는 그 생각을 머릿속에서 밀어냈다. 

 

 적어도 욕구는 느낄 수 있다고, 그가 목욕통에서 빠져나와 수건에 손을 뻗으며 생각했다. 축축한 천에는 허브향 아래 벌컨인의 체취가 여전히 남아있었다. 아직까지 욕구를 가지고 있음에 감사해야 할지도 모른다. 하지만 기나긴 밤을 스팍의 곁에서 뜬 눈으로 지새자니 그렇게 고맙게 느껴지진 않았다. 

 

 사박과의 일이 있은 뒤 얼마 지나지 않아, 스팍은 노예의 지능을 재평가할 수 밖에 없었다. 벌컨인들은 워로드(Warlord)라는 매우 복잡한 보드게임을 즐기는데, 상대는 각자의 전사 집단에 승리를 안겨주기 위해 매진하고, 그 밖에도 라이벌을 패배시킬 기술과 용기, 대담함을 겨루는 모의전을 치른다. 그와 사탁은 수를 심사숙고하며 수많은 밤을 보냈고, 그럴 때마다 스팍은 커크를 자신의 발치에 앉혀두길 좋아했다. 마음에 드는 헌팅캣에게 하듯 부드러운 머리칼을 쓰다듬으면 이상하리만치 기분이 좋았다. 

 

 벌컨인은 커크가 그곳에 앉아 과거의 삶을 꿈꾸겠거니 하고 어렴풋이 생각했다. 그러던 어느 날 오후 무기 연습에서 돌아와 보니 자신의 노예가 테이블 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 정신없이 게임판을 들여다보고 있었다. 커크는 골똘히 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 그가 주인이 들어오는 것도 눈치채지 못하자, 스팍은 그가 뭘 하고 있는지 슬쩍 재밌어하며 멈춰 섰다. 놀랍게도 커크가 손을 내밀어 말 하나를 움직이더니 만족스럽게 웃으며 물러나 앉았다. 

 

 흥미를 느낀 스팍이 가까이 다가갔다. 자신의 차례였고, 사탁은 극도로 어려운 상황을 남긴 채 떠났었다. 커크의 수는 위협을 없애는 동시에 상대에게 반격을 가하는 최고의 한 수였다.

 

 "어떻게 한 것이냐?" 

 주인의 목소리에 커크가 뺨을 붉히다 이내 창백한 얼굴로 고개를 조아렸다. "용서해 주십시오, 주인님. 망칠 생각은 없었습니다. 말은 제자리에 놓으려고..."

 

 "화난 게 아니다" 스팍이 그를 안심시켰다. "두는 법을 어떻게 알았는지 말해 보거라" 

 

 "이 게임은 제가 고향에서 하던 것과 비슷합니다. 전 꽤 잘하는 편이었죠" 커크가 부끄러운 듯 말했다. "몇 가지 움직임은 다릅니다만, 주인님과 사탁 나리께서 경기하시는 모습을 지켜보았습니다. 문제를 보고 나서 제가 해결할 수 있지 않을까 생각했습니다"

 

 "그리고 마스터에 필적할 만한 수로 해냈구나. 정말 놀라워!"

 

 커크가 분노에 차 두 눈을 번뜩이며 고개를 들었다. "절 영특한 애완동물에 모자란 야만인이라 생각하셨기 때문이겠죠!" 그가 비통하게 말했다. "그렇지 않습니다. 전..." 자신이 내뱉은 말과 어투가 무례하게 여겨질 수 있음을 깨달은 그가 오싹해져서 입을 다물었다. 

 

 "계속해라" 스팍이 조용히 말했다. "말하는 것을 허락하겠다. 넌 어떤 자냐, 제임스 커크?"

 

 "전 남성입니다" 커크가 더욱 차분하게 말했다. "오, 제겐 벌컨인의 힘과 지구력이 없습니다. 그래서 제가... 벌컨인 남성이 보기에 성적으로 매력적이라... 여겨지는 듯합니다만, 저는 남성입니다" 그가 텐트를 가리켰다. "사박님에 비해 주인님은 제게 친절했고 잘 대해 주셨습니다... 하지만 절 섬세하고 이국적인 수집품쯤으로 보셨기에 계속해서 이 텐트 안에 가둬두셨겠죠. 제가 원하는 것은... 제게 필요한 것은 이따금 몸과 마음을 단련시킬 수 있는 바깥공기와 달릴 수 있는 자유입니다. 절 진지하게 받아들이고 제 얘기를 들어줄 동료가 필요합니다. 한때는 주인님이 제게 하시듯, 저도 제 개에게 말을 걸곤 했죠"

 

 "전혀 생각지 못했구나..." 스팍이 느닷없이 게임판을 정리하고 말을 제자리에 놓았다. "이리 와서 네가 뭘 할 수 있는지 보여다오"

 

 벌컨의 전사 계급에 대한 지식이 부족했던 커크는 다양한 게임 캐릭터들의 힘을 조금 혼동하는 것으로서 스팍에게 상당한 이점을 안겨주었다. 허나 그건 쉽게 개선될 수 있는 약점이었고, 벌컨인은 자신의 노예가 연습에 따라 위협적인 적수가 될 것임을 인정했다. 

 

 그날 밤 그들은 늦게까지 이야기를 나누었고, 스팍은 커크가 자신과 대등할 정도로 예리하고 명민한 정신의 소유자임을 알게 되었다. 그는 아름다운 만큼 총명했고, 한낱 값비싼 장난감에 불과한 존재가 아니었다. 스팍은 이 새로운 발견에 상당히 동요하며 잠자리에 들었고, 인간이 침대에 오르자 셀론의 텐트 앞에서 그의 아름다움을 인정한 이후 처음으로 그의 몸을 유심히 관찰했다. 커크는 강제적인 나태함으로 인해 살이 조금 붙었지만, 피부는 단단했고 근육이 잘 발달해 있었다.

 

 결정을 내린 스팍이 일어나 앉았다. "제임스, 우린 좀 더 이야기를 나눠야 한다. 이곳에 대해 네가 반드시 알아두어야 할 일이 몇 가지 있다" 커크는 무릎을 끌어안고 앉아 벌컨인의 얘기에 열심히 귀를 기울였다.

 

 스팍의 말에 따르면, 거주자가 있는 행성은 많지만 오직 한 종족만이 그 사이를 여행할 능력을 갖추고 있다고 한다. 타고난 상인인 오리온은 자신들의 능력을 관심 없는 군사 정복보다 이익을 위해 사용하는 길을 택했다. 그들은 각 행성에서 가장 쓸모 있는 자원을 그냥 빼앗는 대신, 그곳 주민들이 가장 귀하게 여기는 필수품과 교환하는데, 벌컨의 경우 노예가 교역의 대상이었다. 멀리 떨어진 안도르(Andor)에서는 달필가이자 믿을만한 관리인으로 높이 평가받는 파란색 피부의 종족이 왔다. 대단한 심미안을 가진 호전적인 벌컨인들에게 샤하시(Shahasi)는 예술가, 음악가, 공예가로서 인기가 높았다. 외모가 매력적이진 않지만 힘이 센 텔라라이트(Tellarite)는 육체노동을 위해 사들였고, 벌컨인과 비슷하지만 작고 구릿빛 피부를 가진 파반(Pavan)은 일반 노예가 되었다. 이들 중 매력 있는 자는 종종 주인과 침대를 공유하지만, 그중에서도 인간이 가장 귀하게 여겨졌다. 벌컨인들에게 있어 공들여 선택한 인간 남성은 파반보다 훨씬 매력적이었고 샤하시보다 더욱 민감한 반응을 보였다. 인간은 그 희소성으로 인해 어떠한 위험에도 노출시키지 않을 정도로 매우 귀하게 여겨졌고, 따라서 그들을 아끼고 보호하는 게 통례였다. 그들은 연약하다고 인식되어 왔기에, 사박의 행동은 매우 예외적인 것으로 받아들여졌다. 스팍 역시 같은 인식을 공유해왔고, 커크의 맹렬한 폭발이 있기 전까지는 의문을 품지 않았다.

 

 "노예가 되기 전엔 뭘 했느냐, 제임스? 너에 대해 아직도 아는 게 없구나"

 

 "전 비행사였습니다. 저희가 우주여행을 향해 첫발을 내디디려 하고 있을 때 전쟁이 터졌죠. 우생학 전쟁이라 부르는데, 우수한 인류를 만들려는 몇몇 과학자들의 시도에서 비롯되었습니다. 그들은 실패했지만, 충돌은 길고 잔혹했습니다. 많은 것이 파괴되고 많은 지식이 사라졌죠. 우리는 지구를 재건하고 선구자들의 발자취를 따라갔습니다. 전 새로운 우주 프로그램에서 비행사였어요. 몇 차례 달 착륙을 해냈고 화성 탐사를 위해 대기 중이었죠. 물론 전에 다 해봤던 거지만, 우리는 모든 걸 다시 배워야만 했어요"

 

 "유사한 얘기를 해 줄 수가 없구나" 스팍이 생각에 잠긴 채 입을 열었다. "물론 우리도 우주 비행에 대해 안다만, 그걸 열망한 적은 없거든"

 

 "제가 이해할 수 없는 점은..." 커크는 망설이다가 스팍의 기대에 찬 눈빛에 말을 이어나갔다. "오리온은 어째서 벌컨인을 노예로 삼지 않죠? 그들의 무기와 비교하자면, 벌컨의 것은 돌도끼나 다름없어요. 상대가 되지 않을 텐데요"

 

 스팍이 웃었다. "벌컨인은 좋은 노예가 되지 못해" 그가 말했다. "그리고 오리온은 득도 없는 모험에 시간을 낭비하기에는 지나치게 뛰어난 상인이지. 벌컨은 더욱 고분고분한 노예를 팔 수 있는 최고의 시장이고, 우리는 그들이 원하는 것을 기꺼이 내놓는다"

 

 "그들이 뭘 원하는데요?"

 

 "전사. 오리온이 돈벌이가 될만한 행성을 발견했을 때, 그들의 정책은 그곳을 정복하여 제국에 흡수하되, 내정에는 가능한 한 적게 간섭하는 것이야. 그들이 엄격하게 통제하는 유일한 게 무기지. 창, 칼, 활보다 발전된 것은 어떠한 형태의 무기든 금지된다. 그 금지에는 두 가지 목적이 있지. 피정복자가 주인에게 반역을 꾀할 수 없게 하고, 이익에 지장을 줄 만한 대규모 전쟁을 불가능하게 하는 것. 어째서 지구가 다르게 취급되는지 나는 모르겠구나. 너희 행성이 제공할 수 있는 게 단순한 노예 이상이라 생각하는 걸지도 모르지만, 너희가 행성을 재건 중이라면 아직은 그들이 원하는 수준에 도달하지 못 했을 거다. 때가 되면 네 세계는 제국의 지배를 받는 또 하나의 행성이 되겠지"

 

 "아니면 우리가 그들을 물리칠 수도 있죠" 커크가 도전적으로 말했다.

 

 "불가능하진 않지만, 가능성은 희박해 보이는구나. 오리온은 경험이 풍부해. 하지만 그들의 불간섭 정책으로 인해 권력 집단 사이에 전쟁이 일어나는 일은 흔해. 상황 판단이 빠른 상인인 오리온은 양 측에 용병을 제공해서 이득을 얻지. 벌컨인은 은하계에서 가장 우수한 전사이기에 인기가 많다. 우리는 영광을 위해 싸우니 강요할 필요도 없지. 그들은 그걸 아는 거야"

 

 "그 말씀은 주인님도 다른 행성에서 싸우신다는 건가요?"

 

 "개인적으로는 경험이 없다만, 난 아직 입단 전사가 아니다. 셀론은 자신의 전투대(war party)와 세 번의 전투를 치렀어. 그의 부대에 들어가는 것이 나의 희망이다. 지금껏 나는 별을 바라보며 그들을 둘러싼 세계에 대해 궁금해했지. 난 전사들의 이야기를 들으며 자랐고, 그 신비와 놀라움을 내 눈으로 직접 보길, 탐험하고 배우길 간절히 바라왔다. 언젠가 내가-" 그는 자신의 꿈을 노예에게 말하기가 꺼려져 평소답지 않게 말을 끊었다. "그렇게 선택되기 위해 힘든 경쟁을 거쳐야 한다" 그가 말을 이어나갔다. "선택받는 것은 크나큰 영광이고, 내가 이루고자 하는 단 한가지 일이지"

 

 커크는 한동안 이해에 찬 눈빛으로 벌컨인을 가만히 바라보았다. 그 역시 별들의 유혹을 느낀 적이 있었다. 그 매력이 그를 비행사의 길로 이끌었고... 위험을 감수한 그 행동이 노예가 되는 결과를 가져왔다.

 

 "전 결코 주인님의 종족을 이해하지 못할 겁니다" 커크가 마침내 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그렇게나 명예를 중요시 여기면서 노예는 둘 수 있다뇨. 지능을 갖춘 다른 존재를 헌팅캣처럼 소유하는 게 잘못이라고 생각한 적은 없으십니까?"

 

 "잘못? 그게 어떻게 잘못일 수 있지?" 스팍은 어리둥절해 보였다. "모두 날 때부터 주어진 역할이 있다. 전사는 전사. 텔라라이트는 일꾼. 각자 자신에게 최고로 적합한 일을 하는 거지. 너라면 나나 사탁에게 강에서 물을 떠오라고 하거나, 셀론에게 양의 무리를 돌보게 하겠느냐?"

 

 "꼭 그런 식이 아니어도 됩니다" 커크가 진지하게 말했다. "각자 자신만의 기술이 있죠. 네. 하지만 자유 의지로 돕는 겁니다. 협력해서요"

 

 "그러다 파반이 전사처럼 싸우고 싶다고 하면 누가 제어하지? 아니다, 제임스. 잘 안 될 거야 벌컨인이 주인이기에 해야 할 일을 할 수 있는 거다. 우리는 노예에게 살 곳, 음식, 옷을 제공하고 교육도 시키며, 아플 때 돌봐주고 더 이상 일을 할 수 없게 되었을 때 그들을 먹여 살린다. 네가 밥값도 못하는 병약자를 데리고 굶주림을 면하게 하겠느냐? 가끔 사박과 같은 나쁜 주인이 있는 것은 사실이다만, 이 시스템은 수 세대에 걸쳐 지속되어 왔다, 제임스. 이것이 옳기 때문이지"

 

 "주인님의 말씀대로라면, 저는 어디에 들어맞습니까?" 커크가 물었다. "인간은 성노예여야 할 텐데, 주인님은 절 그렇게 대하지 않으시잖아요" 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지 갑작스럽게 깨달은 그는 얼굴을 붉히며 벌컨인이 깊게 생각하지 않길 바랐다. 하지만 스팍의 생각은 다른 곳에 있었다.

 

 "널 성노예로서 대하지 않는 유일한 이유는 내가 그런 존재를 원치 않기 때문이다" 스팍이 무심히 대답했다. "내가 원했다면 넌 그렇게 되었을 것이다. 널 팔거나 널 원래 목적대로 써줄, 예를 들어 사탁 같은 누군가에게 넘기는 것이 합리적이겠지만, 너의 봉사는 내게 기쁨을 주니 낭비가 되더라도 널 데리고 있고 싶구나. 문제는 어떤 역할이냐는 거겠지?"

 

 스팍은 몇 분간 침묵을 지키다가 결심이 선 듯 다시 말을 이어나갔다.

 

 "제안할 게 있다. 네가 필요하다고 한 정신적 자극과 신체 단련을 제공하겠다. 네가 원한다면 내가 널 훈련시킬 것이고, 그렇게 되면 나와 함께 전투에 나갈 수도 있겠지. 너처럼 아름다운 노예는 보통 그러한 위험을 무릅쓰게 두진 않는다만, 숙련된 전투 노예는 우리 사회에서, 특히 전사들 사이에서 높은 가치를 지닌다. 넌 내 노예로서의 삶을 더 선호할지도 모르지만 말이다"

 

 "네!" 커크의 두 눈이 흥분으로 반짝거렸다. "주인님께서 괜찮으시다면요" 그가 급히 덧붙였다.

 

 "괜찮다, 제임스" 스팍이 베개에 기댔다. "그럼 결정된 거다. 내일 시작하자꾸나"

 

 

 그의 약속대로, 스팍은 커크를 전투 노예로서 훈련시키고 싶다는 요청을 해서 공식적인 허가를 받았고, 셀론은 찬성하는 견해를 덧붙였다. "네가 홀로 여행하다 보면 알게 되겠지만, 스팍. 침대를 데워주기만 하는 노예는 골칫거리란다. 그 인간이 네가 생각하는 만큼 똑똑하다면, 낭비하는 것은 바보 같은 짓이겠지. 이제 보니 그 자를 내 곁에 그대로 둘 걸 그랬구나"

 

 스팍의 가르침 아래 인간은 활, 검, 창에 빠른 속도로 능숙해졌다. 전사의 결투 무기인 럴파(Lirpa)만은 만지는 일조차 허락되지 않았다. 연습을 하는 동안 벌컨인들까지도 그의 기량을 높이 평가했고, 스팍의 친구들이 그를 진지하게 대하기 시작했으며, 스팍이 부재중일 때는 사탁이 그의 훈련을 감독했다. 사탁은 커크에게 매력을 느낀다는 사실을 전혀 숨기지 않았고 자주 집적거렸지만, 그러한 행동은 악의 없이 공개적으로 이루어졌다. 인간은 곧 자신감 있게 대답하고 웃을 수 있게 되었다.

 

 그는 행복했다. 어느 날 밤 서서 주인의 머리카락을 빗겨주던 커크는 놀라움 속에 깨달았다. 스팍은 그를 데리고 몇 차례 사냥을 갔었고, 자신이 잘 수행했음을 커크는 알았다. 게다가 이제 스팍은 그를 더욱 편안히 여겨 의견을 내도록 허락해 주었고, 둘만 있을 때는 주인과 언쟁을 벌이기까지 했다. 비록 다른 이들 앞에서는 여전히 총애 받는 성노예인 척해야 했지만, 그는 자신이 주인과 그 친구들에게 비싼 장신구 이상으로 여겨진다는 점을 알았다. 

 

 "무슨 생각 중이냐, 짐?" 최근 스팍은 단둘이 있을 때 좀 더 친밀한 호칭을 쓰는 습관이 생겼다. 

 

 "전 그냥..." 커크가 망설였다. 자신의 새로운 삶에서 만족감을 느끼고 있다고 인정하는 건 자존심이 허락지 않았다. "주인님의 머리카락에 대해 궁금해하고 있었습니다. 제 고향에도 머리카락을 기르는 전사들이 있었지만, 이렇게 길지는 않았죠. 싸울 때 불리하잖습니까. 적이 붙잡기 아주 쉬울 테니까요"

 

 "부분적으로는 옳은 말이다, 제임스. 셀론과 지휘관들의 머리카락이 내 것보다 짧다는 점을 눈치챘느냐?"

 

 커크가 끄덕이자 그가 말을 이어나갔다. "전사 훈련에 선발된 젊은이는 머리카락을 기르기 시작한다. 자격을 갖춘 전사가 될 때까지는 자르지 않지. 수련생으로 있는 동안 전사로서의 모든 기술을 익혀야 해. 또한 명령에 복종할 수 있음을 증명해 보여야 하지. 결혼은 허락되지 않지만, 혈통을 잇기 위해 선택된 여성들에게서 두 명의 자식을 보아야 한다. 그러고 나서 내가 가치 있다고 판단되면 전사로 받아들여지고, 머리카락은 잘라서 선조들께 바치게 된다. 그때부터 난 여성과 접촉해선 안 되고, 그게 캠프에서 여성의 존재가 허락되지 않는 이유야. 그러면 필요의 시기에조차 그들에게 욕정을 느끼지 않거든" 

 

 "주인님의 훈련이 끝나려면 아직 멀었나요?" 커크가 물었다.

 

 "몇 개월 이상은 걸리지 않겠지. 난 이미 한 아이의 아버지다. 나는 머지않아 집으로 돌아갈 거고, 아버지께서 두 번째 약속을 잡으시겠지. 아이가 생기자마자 난 최종 시험을 위해 캠프로 돌아올 거다"

 

 "그렇군요" 여자와 함께 있는 스팍을 떠올린 순간 자신을 휩쓴 본능적인 거부감에 당황해하며 커크가 조용히 빗질을 끝마쳤다. 설마 무의식중에 전사의 태도가 몸에 밴 건가? 언제고 주인의 기분이 좋을 때, 자신을 위해 자리를 마련해 줄 수 없을지 물어봐야겠다. 그는 자신이 금욕적인 상태를 길게 지속할 수 있을 거란 생각이 들지 않았다.

 

 상황이 나아졌는데도 커크는 여전히 절망적일 정도로 외로웠다. 스팍은 노예에겐 금지된 전사로서의 훈련을 위해 한 번에 몇 시간씩 빈번히 자리를 비웠다. 

 

 그는 무기 훈련을 받고 있었지만 아직은 성노예였기에 동료 노예들과 어울리는 일이 허락되지 않았고 질투심을 유발할 정도로 남의 시선으로부터 격리되었다. 게다가 노예들 스스로도 무방비한 그를 발견하면 귀한 상품을 찔러볼 기회를 포착하려 들지도 모른다. 훈련이 한두 명은 물리치게 해줄지 모르지만, 무리 지어 덤벼드는 자들에겐 승산이 없을 것이다. 사박의 친구들, 자신을 지켜보던 몇몇 노예의 시선을 떠올린 커크는 스팍의 구속이 자신을 위한 것임을 인정하지 않을 수 없었다. 마지못해서긴 하지만 사실적으로, 그는 이런 시간의 대부분을 텐트에서 보냈다. 

 

 가장 친해진 이는 조리스(Jorith)로, 잡일을 위해 스팍에게 배정된 파반 노예였다. 커크보다 예닐곱 살 많은 그 역시 한때는 성노예였지만, 젊음과 신선함을 잃으면서 캠프의 궂은일을 하는 신세로 전락하게 되었다. 한편 강등으로 구속의 엄격함 역시 줄어들었고, 그게 오래도록 간직해온 꿈을 가능해 보이게 만들었다 - 탈출.

 

 조리스는 동정심을 가지고 젊은 인간을 지켜봐 왔다. 그 젊음이 남달리 느껴져서였을까. 어쩌면 그 헤이즐색 눈동자에 비친 쓸쓸함 때문이거나, 침대 위에서 여러 주인들과 보냈던 밤에 대한 기억 때문인지도 모른다. 이유야 어찌 됐든 파반은 위험을 감수하고 자신의 계획을 밝히기로 했다. 

 

 그는 적당한 기회를 노려왔다. 어느날 오후 스팍의 텐트에 볼 일을 보러 갔을 때 입구가 걷히며 인간이 걸어들어왔다. 그의 표정에 수치심과 분노가 뒤섞여 있어서 파반은 깜짝 놀라 뛰어올랐다.

 

 "짐, 무슨 일이야?"

 

 "이 벌컨인들!" 커크가 들고 있던 활을 집어던지고 화살 통을 벗었다. "내가 얼마나 더 견딜 수 있을지 모르겠어!" 

 

 "네 주인이 괴롭혔어?"

 

 "신체적으론 아니야" 커크가 씁쓸하게 웃었다. "때로는 그게 더 견디기 쉬울 거란 생각이 들어. 스팍과 내가 활 연습 중이었는데, 리더가 캠프를 방문 중인 두 명의 전사를 데리고 나타났어. 그들 넷이 거기 서서 날 혈통 좋은 동물인 양 훑어보더군... 나...나에 대해 조목조목 얘기하면서! 그들은 스팍에게 내가 침대에서 어떠냐고까지 물었어. 꼭 창녀가 된 기분이야!"

 

 "그들이 보기엔 그래" 조리스가 조용히 말했다. "넌 노예의 삶을 선택했어. 벌컨인이라면 결코 그러지 않았겠지. 그리고 네가 노예로서 사는 것 말고 다른 길은 없어. 스팍이 지금은 널 잘 대해주지. 네가 신선하니까 그가 보호하고 집착하지만, 그 맛이 사라지면 널 여기저기 빌려주기 시작할걸. 그러다 질리면 망설임 없이 널 팔겠지. 난 알아, 짐. 나도 다 겪어봤어"

 

 "이렇게는 살 수 없어!"

 

 "그래? 너 정말 대안을 생각해 보긴 했어? 네가 도망치면 그들이 널 끝까지 추적할 테고 그 안도리안처럼 죽게 될 거야. 혹시 자유를 얻는다 해도 한동안은 탈주한 다른 노예들과 살게 되겠지. 거기엔 사치라곤 없어. 여기서는... 네가 어떻게 사는지 알아. 실크 옷에 캠프에 있는 노예들에겐 최고로 부러운 놈이지. 네가 자유인이라도 된다는 듯 주인이 말도 걸잖아"

 

 "하지만 그는 절대 잊지 않아... 난 결코 잊지 않아, 내가 노예라는걸. 게다가 난 자유롭지 않아, 조리스. 뼛속 깊이 노예가 될 때까지 이곳에 머무르느니, 단 하루라도 자유롭게 살다가 죽는 편이 낫겠어!"

 

 커크의 열정적인 말이 공기 중에 맴돌았고, 파반의 얼굴에 떠오른 무언가가 그를 멈칫거리게 했다. 파반이 몸을 돌려 바삐 일하는 척했다. 갑작스러운 의심에 커크가 목소리를 낮추었다. 파반이 자신의 장황한 열변에 귀를 기울이며 단념시키려 할 이유는 딱 두 가지뿐이었다. 그리고 커크는 파반이 배신자라는 생각은 들지 않았다.

 

 "너 탈출할 생각이구나!" 커크가 격하게 속삭이며 일노예의 어깨를 붙잡고 돌려세워 얼굴을 불빛에 드러나게 했다. "조리스, 나도 데려가!" 파반이 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "가능해. 난 그들이 흘리는 모든 단편적인 정보들을 몇 년이나 귀담아 들어왔어. 산악 지역은 여기서 북쪽이야. 난 샘과 대체 경로들을 지도로 만들려고 노력해 왔어. 캠프 바깥에 식량을 숨겨뒀지만, 두 명이 쓰기엔 충분치 않아. 식량을 더 훔쳐야 할 거야"

 

 "넌 그들이 널 찾기까지 몇 시간의 여유가 있을지 모르지만" 커크가 말했다. "난 스팍이나 사탁과 함께가 아니면 텐트를 나가지 못한다는 걸 전사들이 알아. 게다가... 어떻게 스팍을 깨우지 않고 밤에 떠날 수 있겠어?"

 

 "너 정말 해보려고?"

 

 "응"

 

 "그럼 주인은 걱정하지 마. 평소와 다르게 행동해서 의심만 사지 않으면 돼"

 

 "조심할게" 커크가 약속했다.

 

 

 3일 뒤 조리스는 간신히 커크에게 말을 걸 기회를 잡았다. "오늘 밤" 파반이 조용히 말했다. "네 주인이 잠드는 대로 우물가에서 만나"

 

 "하지만..."

 

 "그가 잠자리에 들기 전에 이걸 와인에 넣어" 조리스가 작은 병을 건넸다. "그는 깊이 잠들 테고, 네가 침대를 떠난 지도 모를 거야. 신이 우리 편이라면 그는 아침 늦게까지 깨지 않을 거고, 당연히 그 뒤에야 우리를 추적하겠지"

 

 "이거 해롭진 않지?"

 

 "수면제일 뿐이야. 치료사에게서 훔쳤어. 최대한 빨리 와. 너무 오래는 못 기다려"

 

 

 그날 밤 커크는 스팍의 식사를 차리고 치우는 내내 초조함을 감추기가 힘들었다. 이제는 습관이 된 그날의 훈련 성과에 대한 토론은 전에 없이 길게 느껴졌지만, 마침내 스팍은 잠자리에 들 준비가 됐다는 뜻을 내비쳤다. 커크는 목욕 시중을 든 뒤, 벌컨인이 침대에 자리 잡는 동안 주인이 잠들기 전 습관적으로 마시는 작은 잔에 와인을 따르기 위해 걸어갔다.

 

 조리스가 준 작은 약병을 움켜쥔 커크는 순간 망설였다. 이 행동이 자신에게 인정을 베푼 벌컨인을 해치는 일은 아니라고 마음을 다잡은 그는 뚜껑을 따고 액체를 맛보았다. 커크는 자신이 먹어본 수면제의 맛을 알아보고 긴장을 풀었다. 만족한 그는 와인의 강한 향이 수면제를 완전히 감추어 줄 것이라 생각하며 잔에 따랐다. 그가 스팍에게 잔을 건넸다.

 

 "고맙다, 짐" 스팍은 아무런 의심도 드러내지 않은 채 천천히 와인을 홀짝거렸다. "읽기 공부는 어떻게 되어 가고 있는냐?"

 

 "제 생각엔 괜찮은 것 같긴 한데, 세렌님이 말씀하시길 제 억양은 고치기 힘들 거라더군요"

 

 "한 번 들어보게 책을 가져오너라"

 

 커크는 스팍이 옷을 넣어두던 작은 서랍장으로 가 주의 깊게 싸맨 꾸러미를 꺼냈다. 커크에게 벌컨어를 가르치는 나이 든 교사인 세렌은 제자의 향상에 너무도 기뻐한 나머지 커크가 여유시간에 공부를 계속할 수 있도록 귀한 책 몇 권을 빌려주기까지 했다. 커크는 벌컨의 먼 과거 시절, 전설에 가까운 영웅들의 이야기가 담긴 책을 가장 좋아했다. 읽던 부분을 찾은 그는 스팍의 곁으로 돌아와 앉아 책을 읽기 시작했다.

 

 벌컨인은 때때로 발음을 고쳐주며 주의 깊게 경청했지만, 점점 고개가 기울어지더니 마침내 빈 잔을 손에서 떨구었다. 커크는 점점 말소리를 줄여가며 읽기를 계속하다가 스팍이 잠들었음을 확인하고 나서야 책을 옆으로 치웠다. 그는 주인을 베개에 눕히고 시트를 덮어주었다. 

 

 그런 뒤 그는 재빨리 얇은 실크 옷을 벗고 무기 연습 때 입는 부드러운 가죽 옷으로 갈아입었다. 그에게는 아직 자기 소유의 무기가 없었기에 스팍의 벨트 하나를 훔친 다음 자신의 활과 화살 통을 집어 들었다. 준비를 마친 그는 파반이 당황해서 자신을 두고 떠나지 않을까 불안해하면서도 침대 곁에서 머뭇거렸다. 다시는 스팍을 보지 못하리라.

 

 "다른 상황이었으면 하고 바랬어요" 커크가 속삭였다. "당신을 친구로서 좋아했을 텐데. 하지만 그건 허락되지 않잖아요?" 그가 조금 더 주저하다가 검은 머리카락을 부드럽게 어루만졌다. 허락되지 않아. 그는 불빛을 어둡게 하고 떠났다.

 

 경비는 필요 이상으로 습관적으로 움직였기에 그들을 피하는 일은 식은 죽 먹기였다. 오직 바보만이 전사 캠프를 습격할 생각을 할 테고, 근방의 포식자들은 캠프의 불빛을 멀리해야 함을 배웠다. 조리스는 우물가 근처의 그림자 속에서 기다리고 있었다.  

 

 "이제 어디로 가지?"

 

 "이쪽이야" 파반은 캠프에서 바위 쪽으로 흐르는 개울을 따라 그를 이끌었다. "먼저 짐을 챙겨야 해"

 

 조리스를 따라가는 동안 눈이 점차 어둠에 익숙해졌다. 벌컨에는 달이 없지만 시리게 반짝이는 눈부신 별빛이 안전하게 걸을 수 있도록 길을 비춰주었다. 

 

 마침내 파반이 낮은 절벽 앞쪽에 있는 덤불 더미에서 멈춰 섰다. "이 안으로" 그의 속삭임에 칠흑 같은 어둠 속으로 비틀거리며 따라 들어가던 커크를 조리스가 멈춰세웠다. 불꽃이 일더니 활활 타오르는 횃불이 그들이 서 있는 좁은 터널을 환히 밝혔다.

 

 "경비는 어쩌고" 커크가 경고했다.

 

 "안전해. 우린 터널 안의 구부러진 길에 들어와 있거든. 게다가 우리에겐 빛이 필요해. 가자"

 

 둘이 계속해서 터널을 따라가는 동안 점차 넓어지고 천장도 높아졌다. 돌벽에 박힌 수백만 개의 자잘한 크리스털이 빛을 반사하는 광경에 커크가 숨을 멈추었다. 

 

 "예쁘지?" 조리스가 바닥의 틈새로 횃불을 밀어 넣었다. "그렇지만 감상할 시간 없어. 동이 트기 전에 갈 길이 멀거든. 이 돌 옮기는 것 좀 도와줘"

 

 물품은 잘 감추어져 있었고, 조리스는 오랜 기간 탈출을 계획해온 게 분명했다. 거기에는 모포, 물병, 말린 고기 꾸러미와 여행에 쓰이는 딱딱한 비스킷에 기본적인 의료 물품까지 있었다. 

 

 "모두 두 개로 나눠서 담요에 싸" 조리스가 지시했다. "그래야 우리가 헤어지게 되었을 때 한 사람 몫이라도 남지. 아침에 내가 지도를 한 장 그려줄--"

 

 "그렇게는 안 될 거다, 노예여"

 

 익숙한 목소리에 두 남자가 휙 하고 돌아섰다. 한 손에 검을 든 스팍이 동굴 바로 안쪽에 서 있었다. 

 

 "내 소유물을 되찾으러 왔다. 그리고 도둑을 벌하기 위해서. 제임스, 어리석게 굴지 마라!"

 

 커크가 본능적으로 벨트에 찬 칼에 손을 뻗자, 스팍이 앞으로 나와 조리스의 목에 칼을 겨누었다. 

 

 "무기를 버리지 않으면 이 자를 죽이겠다"

 

 체념한 커크가 무기를 땅에 버리고 어깨에 걸쳐진 활을 내려놓았다. "어떻게 아셨어요?" 그가 멍하니 물었다. "와인에-"

 

 "약을 탔다고? 알고 있다. 그 약은 네가 먹어봤듯이 물에 타면 아무 맛도 나지 않지만, 와인에 넣으면 매우 쓴맛이 나지. 네가 책을 가지러 갔을 때 쏟아버렸다. 네가 뭘 하려는지 알아낼 생각이었지만, 고백하자면 탈출이 아니라 밀회를 예상했다"

 

 "이제 어떻게 되죠?" 커크가 애써 차분히 목소리를 냈다.

 

 "탈주 노예의 운명을 알 거다. 난 널 이렇게 일찍 잃을 마음이 없으니, 너의 경우 가벼운 처벌로 충분하겠지만, 그 파반에 대해서는 내게 아무런 권리가 없다. 그는 처형당할 거다"

 

 커크 자신은 애원하고 싶지 않았지만 파반의 눈동자에 담긴 공포에 대답하지 않을 수 없었다. "그를 구해주세요. 아무 말 안 하실 수 있잖아요. 이렇게 빌겠습니다" 

 

 "결국 그가 네 연인이었던 거냐?"

 

 "아닙니다. 하지만 절 기다리지 않았더라면 그는 탈출했을 겁니다. 그를 구해주세요. 그렇지 않으면 주인님이 그렇게 아끼시는 제 '아름다움'을 없앨 방법을 찾을 겁니다" 그의 협박에 담긴 짙은 피로와 반감 그리고 혐오가 스팍을 생각하게 만들었다. 이 노예는 용감했고 매 순간 그를 묶어둘 수도, 지켜볼 수도 없었다. 도자기 파편의 날카로운 모서리, 불에 달군 인두... 스팍은 아름다움이 얼마나 덧없는 것인지 전에는 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 

 

 "그렇다면 내가 그를 사형 집행인에게서 구해주겠다"

 

 참고 있는지도 몰랐던 숨을 내뱉은 커크가 미처 입을 열기도 전에, 스팍이 팔을 뒤로 당겨 자신의 검으로 조리스의 가슴을 꿰뚫었다. 파반이 소리 없이 앞으로 고꾸라졌다. 커크의 무릎이 저절로 꺾이고 충격으로 눈물이 흘렀다. 시체를 향해 손을 뻗고 있지 않았다면 땅에 얼굴을 쳐박았을 것이다. 사형 집행인에게서 구해준다. 벌컨식 자비인가. 그는 스팍이 자신을 흔드는 것도 느껴지지 않았고 지시도 들리지 않았다. 스팍이 모포를 털고 커크의 옷을 찢었다. 그 무엇도 현실적으로 느껴지지 않았다.

 

 "제임스!" 스팍이 그의 뺨을 때렸고, 그 따끔한 일격이 그를 조리스의 시체와 조리스를 살해한 자- 두 명의 살인자가 있는 현실로 돌려놓았다. "모포 위에 눕거라. 이번엔 널 사형 집행인에게서 구해야 한다. 여기 가만있어라. 아무 말도 하지 말고" 그는 커크를 홀로 남겨두고 터널을 빠져나갔다. 커크는 스팍의 계획이 무엇인지 알지 못했지만 중요한, 아주 중요한 일임은 알고 있었다. 그러나 도망치거나 싸울 의지를 불러올 수가 없었다.

 

 터널로 되돌아오는 발자국 소리에 정적이 깨어졌다. 경비 대장, 입단 전사, 그 주에 서서 지켜봤던 수련자들이 스팍을 따라 동굴로 들어섰다. 

 

 "... 동굴이 흔치 않은 장소라는데 동의합니다" 스팍의 목소리는 아주 차분했다. "제가 노예와 함께 도착했을 때, 파반은 숨어있었던 게 분명합니다. 필시 우리가 오래 머물진 않을 거라 생각했겠죠. 소리로 그의 낌새를 눈치챈 제가 주변을 조사하자 그가 절 공격했습니다"

 

 "유일하게 가능한 결과로군" 대장이 투덜거렸다. "이 멍청이가 자네가 떠날 때까지 조용히 있었더라면 멋지게 탈출했을지도 모르지. 주의 깊게 행동할 정도로 똑똑한 자들이 아니라는 증거로군. 네 노예가 파반을 도우려는 시도는 하지 않았나?" 그가 의심스럽게 말했다. 어떤 문제가 생겼을 때 근처에 있는 모든 노예들이 연루되었다고 가정함을 커크는 익히 알고 있었다.

 

 "제임스는... 다른 일로 바빴습니다" 스팍이 부드럽게 대꾸하자 대장이 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

 "자네는 갖가지 형태로 아름다움을 음미하는군, 스팍"

 

 커크가 시선을 돌리자 수련 전사 중 한 명과 눈이 마주쳤다. 커크는 사박의 가장 친한 친구이자 그 방탕한 무리 중 가장 독창적이던 셀카를 알아보곤 몸서리를 쳤다. 그 남자는 거만하게 피식 웃으며 커크의 맨 다리와 찢어진 튜닉 사이로 드러난 창백하고 부드러운 피부를 감상하듯 응시했다. 그가 돌아서서 동료에게 뭐라고 속삭이자, 그 벌컨인 역시 평가하는 듯한 눈길을 보내왔다.

 

 스팍과 자신이 동굴에서 성교 중이었다고 벌컨인들이 추측하고 있음을 눈치챈 커크가 분노에 차 시선을 낮추었다. 셀카가 동료에게 커크의... 민감함에 대해 지껄였던 게 틀림없다.  

 

 "너희들, 그 노예를 처형장으로 데리고 가라" 대장이 지시했다. "스팍은 남아있을 필요 없다"

 

 "가자, 제임스"

 

 스팍의 신호에 커크가 비틀거리며 일어나 모포를 주워들었다. 그는 벌컨인이 한 팔을 자신의 허리에 얹을 때 아무런 저항도 하지 않았다. 기어가는 한이 있어도 그 접촉을 허락하고 싶진 않았지만, 그에게는 도움이 필요했다. 스팍은 커크가 받은 충격을 알아챈 걸까? 아니면 다가올 처벌이 너무 무서워 무릎을 떠는 거라 생각했을까? 

 

 안전한 텐트에 도착하자 스팍이 인간을 침대 한구석에 앉히고 와인 한 잔을 건넸다. "마시거라"

 

 순순히 와인을 들이킨 커크는 조리스의 죽음 이후 자신을 붙들고 있던 얼음처럼 차가운 마비 상태에서 벗어났고, 감각이 없는 몸에 온기가 퍼져나가는 것이 느껴졌다. 눈앞에서 아무렇지 얼굴로 너무나도 태연히 자행되었던 살인에 커크는 갑작스러운 공포감에 사로잡혔다. 그가 비틀거리며 일어선 뒤 와인 잔을 한쪽으로 집어던졌다.

 

 "당신이 그를 죽였어. 날 속이고 그를 죽였다고!" 커크의 눈동자가 비통함에 어두워졌다. 이마에 땀이 송글송글 맺혔다. "그가 당신에게 해를 끼친 적 있어? 강간하고, 자유를 빼앗고, 채찍질하고, 경매에 내다 팔고-"

 

 "그 자는 널 꾀어냈다"

 

 "내 의지로 간 거야. 새장 속의 새는 자유를 원치 않을 거라고 생각할 정도로 당신 바보였나?!"

 

 "새장에 갇힌 새는 선택할 능력이 없다. 그건 소유물이야. 그렇지만 주인을 불쾌하게 할 수는 있겠지. 훈련을 받아들이지 않는다면, 처리되는 거다"

 

 "나는 너무 귀해, 너무 예쁘장해, --" 강한 와인의 영향과 감정 탓에 말소리가 불분명했다. 

 

 "오만한 녀석. 그리고 마지막으로. 난 네 부탁을 들어주었다. 그렇지 않으냐?"

 

 "그를 구해달라는 부탁? 당신은 그를 죽였어"

 

 "나는 수 시간의 고통에서 그를 구했다. 그는 대부분의 전사들보다 더욱 깨끗한 죽음을 맞이했다. 빠르게, 거의 고통 없이"

 

 "그를 놔줄 수도 있었잖아. 그냥 가게 말이야"

 

 "안된다. 그는 이미 잘못된 길을 가고 있었어. 그들이 몇 시간도 안 되어서 붙잡았을 거다. 그런 위험은 감수할 수 없었다"

 

 "무슨 위험?" 분노와 와인에도 불구하고, 커크는 벌컨인의 톤과 표정에 깃든 막연한 어떤 것을 알아차렸다. 자신이 탈주하려 했음이 알려질 위험 말인가?

 

 "어리석은 녀석. 취했구나! 알고 있었어야 했는데. 목소리를 낮춰라! 그가 잡히면 모든 것을 털어놨겠지. 오, 내가 그를 도왔다는 말은 아무도 믿지 않겠지만, 네가 그랬다고 하면 매우 그럴듯하지. 그러면 난 처형장에 선 너를 지켜봤을 거다!" 

 

 커크는 취했다. 미쳤거나. 텐트가 가만히 있지 않았고 스팍의 말은... 그럴듯했다. 현기증이 나 몸을 가누기 위해 손을 내민 그는 무자비한 품에 단단히 붙들렸다. 모든 힘이 빠져나간 커크는 아주 손쉽게 자신의 체중을 떠받치고 있는 양 팔에 기대어 축 늘어졌다. 스팍의 얼굴이 위쪽에서 맴돌았고, 입술이 벌어졌다. 

 

 "정말... 날 아끼는 겁니까?" 그는 혼란스러웠다. 온몸의 뼈가 녹아내리고, 혈관을 타고 흐르는 피는 타는 듯이 뜨거웠으며, 눈물 너머로 흐릿한 스팍의 눈동자는 아주 가깝고도 부드러웠다. 그는 이해하기 위해 발버둥 쳤고, 스팍이 놓아주자 하마터면 균형을 잃을 뻔했다. 

 

 "나는 내 의사에 반해 귀중한 재산을 잃는 선택은 하지 않는다. 리더의 포상인 널 소유하는 일은 캠프에서의 내 평판을 높여준다. 그리고 내가 널 떼어놓길 선택한다면, 너는 벌컨의 어느 시장에서 높은 값에 팔리거나, 그렇지 않으면 복종 훈련도 제대로 시키지 않은 상품을 팔려고 내놓은 내게 수치를 안겨주겠지"

 

 커크의 머리가 맑아졌다. 그가 받아 마땅한 처벌 외에 뭔가 있을 거라 생각했다니 어리석긴. 그는 자존심이 불러온 불굴의 용기로 버텨냈다.

 

 "네, 주인님. 어떤 처벌을 받게 될지 이 노예가 여쭤봐도 될까요?" 목소리가 마음먹은 만큼 차분하지 않았지만, 그는 애써 어깨를 쭉 펴고 의연한 자세를 유지했다. 

 

 잠시 동안 스팍은 뭔가를 생각하는 듯 그를 자세히 들여다보았다. "효과가 있을 거라 생각했다면, 난 널 채찍질했을 거다. 하지만 소용없을 걸 안다. 난 무의미한 고문에서 즐거움을 얻지 않는다. 네가 한 가지는 옳았다, 제임스. 그 파반이 너까지 풀어주려 하지 않았다면 탈출에 성공했을지도 모른다. 그걸 네 벌이라 여기거라. 그리고 다시 내 뜻을 혼동하지 마라. 너의 무엇을 아끼기 위해 이러는 게 아니다. 네가 날 거역하고 무례하게 굴거나, 혹은 어떤 이유에서건 옳은 수단이라 생각되면, 단순히 너에 대한 내 권위를 동료들에게 드러내기 위해서일지라도, 난 널 공개적으로 매질하고 네 '아름다움'과 가치는 나중에 걱정하겠다. 그건 전사들 사이에서의 내 평판에 비할 만큼 중요치 않다. 결코 잊지 마라"

 

 "잊지 않겠습니다" 커크가 속삭였다.

 

 "그러면 이제 쉬거라. 밤이 깊어가는데다, 넌 아침에 무기 연습이 있다. 네 검술은 향상이 필요해"

 

 스팍이 돌아서자 커크가 조용히 그를 응시하며 교훈을 받아들였다. 스팍은 사박처럼 무력한 피해자의 고통과 굴욕에서 기쁨을 얻지 않을진 모르지만, 애완용 새 만큼이나 가볍게 한 노예의 죽음을 묵살할 수 있었다. 단 한순간이나마 그들 사이에 뭔가 다른 게 있을 거라 생각한 자신이 바보였다. 

 

그로부터 2주일쯤 지난 어느 날 아침, 눈을 뜬 커크는 자신이 매우 늦게까지 잠들었음을 깨달았다. 평소에는 타고난 시간 감각을 가진 스팍이 동틀 무렵 그를 깨웠지만 이날 아침에는 해가 이미 높이 떠 있었다. 기지개를 켜며 돌아눕자 주인은 여전히 침대에 누워 있었다. 스팍은 열에 시달리는 듯 몸을 덜덜 떨었고, 피부에서는 열기가 파도처럼 흘러나왔다. 놀란 커크는 침대를 빠져나와 튜닉을 걸쳐 입고선 지나가는 노예에게 치료사를 불러오라고 소리쳤다.

 

 도착한 치료사는 대충 살펴보더니 커크를 향해 돌아섰다. "보아하니 폰 파를 경험하는 게 이번이 처음인 모양이구나. 초기 단계일 뿐이야. 아직 몇 주가 더 남아있을 거라 예상했는데... 시원한 물로 씻겨 드리거라. 곧 열이 내릴 테니 네가 뭘 해야 할지 말씀해 주실 게다. 내가 다시 와볼 필요는 없겠구나" 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 커크가 묻기도 전에 치료사가 텐트를 떠났다.

 

 인간은 지체 없이 치료사의 지시에 따랐다. 커크는 스팍의 몸에서 커버를 벗겨내고 시원한 물로 씻기기 시작했다. 열이 점차 가라앉는 듯하더니 마침내 스팍의 두 눈이 뜨였다.

 

 "짐?" 그의 목소리는 평소와 달리 거칠었다.

 

 "네, 주인님?"

 

 "가서 사탁을 찾아라. 내게 와 달라고 해"

 

 커크가 허둥지둥 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔지만 사탁은 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 노예 중 한 명이 스팍의 텐트로 향하는 사탁을 봤다고 말하기 전까지 그는 캠프를 뛰어다녔다. 안심해서 돌아온 커크가 텐트 입구로 다가서는데 찢어진 튜닉 차림의 파반 노예 한 명이 입가에 피를 흘리며 뛰쳐나왔다. 커크는 그를 눈으로 좇다가 텐트 안에서 들려오는 목소리에 멈춰 섰다. 

 

 "... 어리석은 게임일세, 스팍. 자네가 원하는 건 그 인간이야"

 

 "아냐. 난 야만인과 짝을 이루지 않겠네... 난 할 수..." 커크는 주인의 목소리를 간신히 알아들을 수 있었다.

 

 "스팍, 자네의 상태가 정신을 흐리고 있어. 반려를 맞으란 얘기가 아니네! 그 노예를 침대에 들이고 이용하라는 걸세. 맙소사, 전에도 해 봤잖나. 자존심 때문에 죽을 셈인가? 자네뿐만이 아냐. 나 역시 특정한 노예에게 일시적으로 집착한 적이 있지만, 그와 짝을 이룰 의도로 그랬던 건 아니었네. 자네도 시간이 지나면 잊게 될 거야"

 

 "자넨 이해 못해. 내가 두려워하는 건..."

 

 "두려워할 필요 없네. 폰 파는 우리를 발가벗기지. 그렇지 않은가? 우리 모두가 다 비슷해" 사탁의 목소리는 부드러웠다. "내가 제임스를 불러오겠네"

 

 "안돼"

 

 "그러다 죽어, 스팍" 사탁이 인내심을 잃어갔다.

 

 "명예보다 생명을 잃는 편이 나아"

 

 "그게 명예와 대체 무슨 상관이 있단 말인가!"

 

 "그에게 강요하지 않겠다고 약속했네. 그는 내 것이었던 적이 없어. 그리고... 난 약속을 어기지 않아... 그게 노예와의 약속일지라도. 아아!" 스팍의 목소리가 점차 신음으로 바뀌었다.

 

 "스팍, 오, 무슨 소용이람. 여기, 이걸 마시면 좀 더 이성적인 정신으로 깰 거야. 좋아. 할 수 있으면 좀 자게나"

 

 잠시 뒤 커크가 텐트 안으로 들어가자 사탁이 스팍에게 이불을 덮어주고 있었다. 벌컨인의 표정에 염려가 가득했다. 스팍은 그의 가장 친한 친구였다. 그가 눈을 마주치지 않으며 커크를 향해 돌아섰다.

 

 "사탁 나리, 어떻게 된 일입니까? 치료사가 말하길-"

 

 사탁은 커크를 바라보고 얼굴을 찌푸리다가 감정을 억눌렀다. "앉아서 듣거라, 제임스. 이해하도록 해 보렴. 우리 벌컨인들에겐 주기적인 생식 기간이 있는데, 그때마다 남성은 성욕이 최고로 강해지고 짝짓기를 하지 않으면 죽게 된다. 보통 이것은 번식의 신호로, 남성은 배우자를 구하지만, 전사들은 반드시 남성과 짝을 이뤄야만 해. 여성이 없는 전쟁터에서 필요의 시기가 닥쳤을 때 그들을 떠올리는 습관이 배지 않도록 하기 위해서지. 이따금 반려를 미처 택하지 못한 전사가 유일하게 성욕을 만족시킬 수 있는 특정한 상대에게 끌리는 일이 발생하는데, 그 상대가 응하지 않으면 남성은 죽는다. 스팍은 이 지경이 되어서도 널 부르길 거부했어. 네가 그를 성노예로서 섬긴 적이 없다고 들었다"

 

 "주인님이 제게 약속해 주셨습니다" 커크가 말했다. "제가 그럴 필요가 없을 거라고-"

 

 "그 약속이 스팍을 죽일 거다"

 

 "하지만 주인님은 절 원하지 않아요"

 

 "그는 널 원한다. 그는 너와 나, 심지어 자기 자신까지 속일 수 있지만 그의 몸은 속일 수 없어. 내가 최고로 숙련된 일반 노예를 불렀는데도... 스팍은 그 자를 공격했다. 네가 들어온 뒤로 그가 얼마나 조용히 누워있는지 보이지 않느냐?"

 

 커크가 고개를 가로저었다.

 

 "그래. 그는 내게 기대지 않을 거다. 그게 가능했다면 내가 그의 시중을 들었겠지만, 그가 원하는 건 너야. 그리고 오직 너만이 그를 구할 수 있다. 그는 네게 좋은 주인이지 않았느냐?" 대답은 너무도 뻔했고 사탁은 기다리지 않았다. "그를 구하거라"

 

 "저는... 그러고 싶다 해도 어떻게 해야 좋을지 모르겠습니다. 주인님이 깨면 그냥 절 쫓아내시지 않을까요?"

 

 "그의 고통을 덜어줄 수면제를 주었다. 잠들어 있는 사이에 자극하면 그는 자신을 억누르지 못할 거다. 난 네게 스팍을 구하라고 강요할 수 없다, 제임스. 하지만 너 자신의 삶을 생각해 보거라. 그의 보호가 없는 네게 어떤 일이 닥치게 될지 말이다" 벌컨인이 일어서자 커크가 방어적으로 물러섰다. 사탁은 의미심장한 눈길을 던진 뒤 텐트를 떠났다.

 

 물론 그건 사실이었다. 동기야 어떻든 간에, 스팍은 그가 만날 수 있는 최고의 주인일 거라는 사탁의 언급에 커크의 머리는 아무런 대답도 반박도 떠올리지 못 했다. 그를 살리려는 것은 오로지 자신의 욕심 때문이다. 사탁은 위협할 수 있었지만 이곳에는 아무도 없이 오직 그와 스팍뿐이었다. 그는 강요당할 수도 없었다.

 

 커크는 천천히 침대로 다가갔다. 스팍은 여전히 자고 있었지만 제대로 쉬지는 못 했다. 살며시, 커크가 커버를 끌어내렸다. 스팍은 알몸이었다. 목욕할 때도 알몸이긴 했으나 지금은 잠든 채 흥분해 있었고, 이질적인 그의 성기는 고통스러우리만치 부풀어 있었다. 커크는 호기심 어린 눈으로 관찰하며, 뭐가 그를 만족시킬 가장 빠른 길이 될지 과거의 경험으로부터 판단하려 노력했다. 사박과 지내는 동안의 '가르침'이 하나의 긴 고문으로 번지자, 커크는 의식적인 생각을 중단했다. 지금은 그 기억을 떠올릴 수 없었다. 스팍을 도우려면 자신이 무엇을 할 것인지, 왜 하는지를 제대로 인식해야 했다.

 

 스팍은... 컸다... 하지만 불가능할 정도로 크진 않았다. 사박의 무리 중 몇몇은 더 컸었다. 은은한 비취색은 항상 경악스러웠지만, 벌컨인의 피가 녹색이라는 정도의 지식은 있었다. 가장 현저한 차이는 두 겹으로 된 귀두에 있었다. 사박이 가만있을 때조차 그것이 어떻게 자신의 내부를 휘젓고 움직였는지가 떠올랐다.  

 

 머뭇머뭇 손을 뻗은 커크가 벨벳처럼 부드러운 끝을 손끝으로 닿을 듯 말 듯 쓰다듬자, 그 가벼운 접촉에도 두 겹 귀두가 넓게 펼쳐졌고, 맹목적인 본능에 이끌려 상대를 찾는 듯 스팍의 성기가 휘어졌다. 과거의 고통이 떠올라 순간 흠칫거리며 물러섰지만, 그 무의식 상태의 반응은 이상하리만치 매혹적이었다. 지켜보고 있자니 벌려진 입술 사이로 새어 나오는 숨이 가빠졌다. 그 모습은 실로 매혹적이었고, 돌연 그는 다시 손을 뻗어 만지고 쓰다듬고 그 고동을 손안에서 느끼고 싶어졌다. 사박의 비웃음이 다시 머릿속에 울려 퍼졌다. 하지만 이건 같은 일이 아니었다. 그에게는 스팍을 구할 권리가 있지 않았던가?

 

 커크는 꼿꼿한 성기를 손으로 감싸 쥐었다. 그가 만지자 스팍이 신음을 냈고, 고통과 쾌락이 뒤섞인 거친 목소리가 오래도록 잊고 있던 커크 안의 어떤 감정을 불러일으켰다. 그는 사박이 뭘 좋아했는지, 뭘 해야 좋아했는지 떠올렸다. 전에도 살아남았었다. 그는 튜닉을 벗고 스팍의 곁에 누워 손으로 계속해서 자극했다. 더 많은 자극이 필요할 것이다. 더 생각 않고 몸을 돌린 그는 고통스러울 정도로 부풀어 오른 살덩이에 입술을 갖다 댔다. 벨벳 아래의 강철. 불쾌하지 않다. 깔끔한 스팍의 체취, 기묘하게 톡 쏘는 강렬한 맛. 그가 입술을 벌리고 부드러운 끝 부분을 입안에 넣는 동안 심장 박동이 조금 빨라졌다.

 

 커크는 혀로 탐색하듯 기둥을 핥고 휘감았다. 몹시 대담해진 그는 부푼 성기의 뿌리 부분을 손으로 붙잡고 빨기 시작했다. 부드러운 음모에 입술이 파묻힐 때까지 천천히 조심스럽게 두터운 기둥을 따라 움직이자 단단하고 육중한 그것이 목구멍까지 이어졌다. 그런 뒤 또다시 조급해진 그는 혀로 원을 그리며 길이를 따라 탐욕스럽게 위아래로 빨아대기 시작했다. 경고하는 듯한 발작이 일어났을 때도 멈추지 않자 이내 스팍의 몸이 절정에 몸부림쳤다. 진한 크림 같은 정액이 입안을 가득 채웠고 삼키느라 숨쉬기가 힘들었지만, 그는 마지막 사정액이 목구멍을 타고 내려갈 때까지 그 자리에 꼼짝 않고 있었다. 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 든 그가 주인의 얼굴을 관찰했다. 

 

 스팍은 여전히 자고 있는지 무의식 상태였지만, 열은 조금 가라앉은 듯했다. 그의 머리는 베개를 벗어나 있었고, 커크가 알아듣기 힘들 정도로 낮게 무언가 중얼거렸다. 도움이 된 게 확실했지만 충분하지 않았다. 벌써 벌컨인의 성기에 피가 몰리기 시작했다. 

 

 커크는 한층 자신감에 찬 손길로 주인의 것을 완전한 세운 뒤 허벅지 위에 걸터앉았다. 사박의 단단하고 메마른 성기가 자신을 꿰뚫던 기억에, 그는 앞으로 몸을 숙이고 스팍의 것이 축축하게 번들거릴 때까지 침으로 흠뻑 적셨다. 그런 다음 쭈그린 자세로 앉아 자신의 엉덩이를 양옆으로 벌리고 위치를 잡자, 고동치는 머리 부분이 커크의 입구에 닿았다. 

 

 고통에 입술을 깨물며 몸을 내리자, 데일 듯한 성기가 커크의 안으로 서서히 미끄러져 들어왔다. 자신이 주도해서인지 기억만큼 나쁘지 않았지만, 안을 가득 채운 채 고동치는 단단한 기둥이 주는 불안감에 그가 멈춰 섰다. 

 

 잠시 쉬며 용기를 끌어모은 그는 근육에 힘을 주어 움직이기 시작했고, 감각에 익숙해지면서 차츰 속도를 높였다. 마찰이 증가할수록 커크의 성기도 흥분으로 단단해졌으나, 그는 무시하고 스팍에게서 반응을 이끌어내는 데에만 집중했다. 

 

 갑자기 그가 너무도 잘 기억하는 검은 눈동자가 집어삼킬 듯한 욕구에 이글거리며 번쩍 뜨였다. 스팍의 엉덩이가 요구하듯 위로 찔러대기 시작하자 거부당하지 않을 거라는 격렬한 안도감에 커크의 두려움이 사그라들었다. 

 

 뜨거운 정액이 몸 안쪽에서 뿜어져 나왔고, 강한 두 팔이 그를 가까이 끌어당겼다. "짐..."

 

 "지금은 말하지 마세요" 커크가 애써 목소리를 가다듬으며 속삭였다. "제게서 필요한 걸 취하세요. 기꺼이 드리겠습니다"

 

 "안돼... 자제를... 네가... 다칠 거다..." 벌컨인이 목멘 소리를 냈다. 

 

 "말하지 마요"

 

 잠시 주인의 두 팔이 더욱 단단히 죄어오나 싶더니, 다음 순간 그는 엎드린 상태로 돌아눕혀졌다. 강한 양손이 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 그 사이로 미끄러진 엄지가 그를 벌렸고, 거칠고 정력적인 찌르기가 다시 한번 몸 안쪽을 쑤셨다. 커크의 아랫배로 향한 스팍의 손이 성기를 감싸자 삽입으로 인한 처음의 불편함은 놀랄만한 쾌락에 가려졌다. 이번엔 스팍이 리드미컬한 동작과 함께 욱신거리는 자신의 성기를 솜씨 좋게 주물렀고, 커크는 그 따뜻한 손길에 쾌락에 젖은 신음을 냈다. 자신을 찔러대는 살덩이에 스스로를 온전히 내어주는 동안, 커크의 자존심, 이성, 정체성이 관능적인 열정의 진홍빛 안개 속에서 길을 잃었다. 그는 철저히 자신을 내어준 채 단단한 성기를 한층 더 깊숙이 받아들이기 위해 몸을 비틀었고, 스팍의 정액이 다시 한 번 그를 가득 채웠다.

 이제 커크는 자신의 극심한 욕구를 제외한 모든 것을 상실했다. 그는 스팍이 뭘 하길 택하든, 더 많이, 모든 것을 원했다. 등을 대고 눕자 벌컨인의 체중이 위를 덮어왔다. 강한 두 손이 커크의 머리를 가뒀고, 뜨겁고 축축한 입술이 그의 입술에 매달려 왔다. 벌어진 입술 사이를 비집고 들어온 혀는 느리고 집요하고 철두철미하게 커크의 입안 구석구석을 탐험했다. 그는 그 침략자를 붙잡고 능숙하게 빨아 스팍에게서 쾌락에 찬 헐떡임을 얻어냈다. 커크가 거친 목소리로 다시 채워지길 애원하며 엉덩이를 위로 밀어붙이는 동안, 그의 양손이 부드러운 등을 파고들었다. 엉덩이를 쥐고 들어 올려 어깨로 커크의 양 다리를 떠받친 스팍은 자유로워진 손으로 인간의 몸 곳곳을 탐색하고 활짝 열었다.

 

 고통과 굴욕, 쓰라린 기억 모두 저 너머로 사라졌다. 커크는 신음을 냈고, 그의 몸은 스팍의 모든 동작에 민감하게 휘었다. 그가 스팍의, 그리고 자신의 욕망을 연주하는 생각 없는 악기가 되어 기꺼이 스스로를 내놓자, 그의 모든 부분이 탐험되고 취해지고 쓰이며 공동의 쾌락을 더했다. 

 

 벌컨인은 지칠 줄을 몰랐고 모든 오르가슴이 처음처럼 강렬했다. 커크는 결국 지치기 시작했고, 그의 연약한 피부는 고통에 저항했다. 그는 아무 소리도 내지 않았지만, 스팍이 다시 한번 자신의 다리를 벌리려 할 때 떨림을 억누를 수 없었다. 

 

 벌컨인은 멈춰 서서 눈을 깜박이며 그를 내려다보았고, 타는 듯한 눈동자에 일순 걱정이 스쳤다. 스팍이 생각을 바꾼 듯 인간으로부터 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 

 "괜찮아요" 커크가 거친 목소리로 속삭였다. "전-"

 

 "다른 방법이 있다" 스팍이 일어나 커크를 끌어당겼다. "오너라"

 

 피로로 인해 조금 비틀거리면서 커크는 스팍의 인도에 따라 칸막이가 쳐진 곳으로 갔다. 목욕통은 새로 채워져 있었다. 그들은 함께 안으로 들어갔고, 물은 스팍의 취향보다 더 차가웠지만 땀에 젖은 인간의 몸에는 매우 상쾌했다. 

 

 커크는 스팍의 욕구가 아주 빈약한 통제 하에 있음을 느끼고 재빨리 씻었지만, 그가 수건을 가지러 욕조를 나서자 스팍이 성급하게 고개를 저었다. 

 

 "필요 없다" 스팍은 으르렁거리며 인간을 곁으로 잡아끌더니 다시 침대로 돌아오는 동안 텐트를 둘러보았다. "아. 이걸 마시거라" 스팍이 테이블에서 물 항아리를 들어 올려 인간에게 건네자 그가 게걸스레 비웠다.

 

 "감사합니다"

 

 스팍은 고개를 젓고서 커크를 침대로 끌어당겼다. 스팍은 인간의 허벅지에 손을 뻗다 그의 갈증이 생각난 듯했다. 대신 스팍은 기다란 손가락으로 커크의 머리카락을 휘감고 인간의 얼굴을 자신의 사타구니로 끌어당겼다. 잠깐의 휴식으로 기운이 난데다 물을 간절히 바랬던 커크는 고집스레 재촉하는 손길에 열렬히 반응했다. 입술과 손가락으로 벌컨인의 성기 위를 바삐 움직이며 빨고 주무르는 동안, 그는 따뜻한 손으로 자신의 성기를 감싸 쥐고 정신없이 흔들었다

 

 이걸 얼마나 계속할 수 있을까? 커크는 숨을 쉬기 위해 고개를 들고 침을 삼키며 멍하니 생각하다가 한 번 더 주인에게 봉사하기 위해 몸을 숙였다. 둔부 위에 있던 스팍의 양손은 안쪽 깊숙이 파고들어 꿈틀대고 움직이며 짜릿한 압박감을 안겨주었다. 맞닿은 스팍의 몸에 갇힌 그의 성기는 절박감에 고동치고 쿵쾅거렸고, 스팍의 정액이 입안을 채우는 동안 겹쳐진 몸 사이에서 사정액이 미끈거리는 게 느껴졌다.

 

 커크는 완전히 녹초가 되어 주인의 품 안에 힘없이 쓰러졌다. 스팍은 그를 조심스레 눕히고 인간의 머리를 자신의 어깨에 기대게 했다. 입술이 그의 관자놀이를 스쳤고, 수마가 덮치기 전 마지막으로 본 것은 자신의 위로 상체를 구부린 주인의 얼굴 주변으로 흘러내린 칠흑 같은 머리카락의 장막이었다. 

 

 

 다음날 아침 커크는 더없는 충만감을 느끼며 깨어났다. 그는 여전히 스팍의 품 안에 단단히 갇혀 있었고, 전날 밤의 관능적인 굴복이 떠오르자 잠시 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 다음 순간 그는 궤변을 부인하며 고개를 저었다. 자신도 그 일을 즐겼다. 더 많이 원했다. 그 작은 움직임이 스팍을 깨웠다. 벌컨인이 한쪽 팔꿈치에 기대어 그를 쳐다보았고, 멋진 입술이 회상에 잠긴 미소를 지으며 서서히 휘었다. 

 

 "그래서. 내 침대에 들기로 했구나"

 

 "네, 주인님" 커크는 뜻밖의 초조함을 느꼈다. 자기 자신에게 뭘 인정했건, 그는 준비가 되어있지 않았다 - 스팍이 다 안다는 듯 자신을 쳐다보지 않으면 좋으련만!

 

 "어째서?"

 

 글쎄, 이유야 많았다. 정신을 차리고 그걸 떠올릴 수만 있다면. "전... 사탁님이 말씀하시길 주인님이 짝짓기를 하지 않으면 죽을 거라고... 다른 자는 받아들이지 않으신다고..."

 

 "그리고 논리적으로, 넌 좋은 주인을 잃길 바라지 않았겠구나?"

 

 "네, 물론입니다, 그러니까, 전..." 빌어먹을. 벌컨인이건 노예건 간에, 그는 평생 가장 놀라웠던 경험을 부정할 생각은 없었다. 그는 눈물을 감추기 위해 두 눈을 감고서 스팍의 품 안에 축 늘어졌다. "제가 원한 일입니다. 주인님이 원하셨다면, 왜 제게 한 번도 부탁하지-?"

 

 "주인은 노예에게 부탁하지 않는다. 그리고 난 네게 약속을 했고 결코 어기지 않았다. 또한 나는 원치 않는 자는 노예건 자유인이건 취한 적이 없다. 하지만 이제 너 스스로 내게 왔으니, 난 너를 내 것으로 삼겠다"

 

 "네, 주인님" 커크는 벌컨인의 목소리에 담긴 소유욕에 익숙지 않은 전율을 느꼈고, 한 손이 자신의 허벅지 사이로 미끄러지자 몸을 떨기 시작했다.

 

 "네가 다쳤는지 보고 싶구나"

 

 힐끗 내려다본 커크는 허벅지와 배에 기다란 흔적을 남긴 채 말라붙은 정액 자국을 보고서 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아올랐다. 꼼꼼히 살핀 스팍은 인간에게 고통의 징후가 보이지 않자 만족스러운 표정을 지었다 - 사실 커크의 숨은 점점 거칠어졌고, 손가락이 빠져나가는 동안 목에서 가벼운 신음이 흘러나왔다. 

 

 "지금은 내 안의 짝짓기 욕구가 다 타버리고 없다" 벌컨인이 말했다. 그가 놀리는 투로 말을 이어나갔다. "허나 난 이렇게 훌륭한 노예가 불편을 겪게 놔둘 수는 없구나"

 

 커크는 윤이 나는 머리가 자신의 사타구니 쪽으로 향하고, 뜨겁고 축축한 입이 자신을 애무하고, 녹색의 혀가 발기한 자신의 성기를 핥고 원을 그리며 놀리는 모습을 믿기지 않는 눈으로 바라보았다. 그는 무력하게 몸을 휘고, 부드러운 입술을 벌리며 느릿느릿 기분 좋게 빨기 시작한 스팍의 뜨거운 입안으로 자신을 밀어 넣었다. 커크는 짙은 머리카락을 손가락으로 휘감고 주인의 머리를 더욱 가까이 끌어당겼다. 

 

 인간의 엉덩이가 들썩이자 스팍은 한 손을 아래로 미끄러트려 떨고 있는 엉덩이 사이 깊숙한 곳을 손가락으로 자극해 견디기 힘든 쾌락을 안겼고, 그러는 사이 자유로운 한 손으로 꼿꼿이 선 유두를 번갈아 가며 비틀었다. 무자비한 입술이 차츰 속도를 높였고, 커크는 오르가슴에 몸부림치고 흐느끼며 벌컨인의 목구멍 안에 정액을 쏟아냈다. 다음 순간 스팍의 체중이 그를 내리누르며 꼭 껴안아왔고, 참을성 없는 혀가 입안으로의 침입을 요구했다. 기쁨 섞인 한숨을 내쉬며 그 품에 자신을 내맡긴 커크는 스팍을 단단히 붙들고서 애무를 되돌렸다. 

 

 오후는 멋지게 흘러갔고, 마침내 몸을 일으킨 커크와 스팍은 몸을 씻으러 갔다. 이번에 그들은 느긋하게 서로를 씻겨주었고, 눈앞의 상대와 촉촉한 피부 위를 미끄러지는 손길에 사로잡혔다.

 

 스팍의 부름에 일반 노예 한 명이 서둘러 음식을 가져왔다. 게걸스럽게 먹어치운 뒤 침대로 돌아온 그들은 조용히 누워 호기심 어린 손길로 서로의 몸을 탐구하며 다정한 시간을 보내다가, 그들 사이에 다시 욕구가 불타오르기 시작하면 굶주린 듯 서로에게 달려들었다.  

 

 이제 커크에게선 두려움이나 저항의 기색을 찾아볼 수 없었다. 그는 스팍만큼이나 열렬히 순수한 육체적 쾌락에 탐닉했다. 관능적인 애무와 그의 철저한 순응이 벌컨인을 기쁘게 했다. 스팍은 인간의 민감함에 관해 들었던 이야기가 진실에 못 미친다고 어렴풋이 생각했다. 탐색하는 자신의 손동작 하나하나에 몸부림치고 휘고 떨며 반응하는 몸은 스팍에게 한 번도 경험한 적 없는 쾌락을 안겨주었다. 그는 인간을 무자비하게 몰아붙이며 커크의 무력한 떨림을 만족스럽게 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 그러한 감각을 견뎌내는 게 어떤 느낌일지 잠시 궁금했지만, 이내 그 생각을 떨쳐버렸다. 전사는 노예에게 굴복하지 않기에 결코 알지 못할 것이다. 그날 아침 커크에게 허락한 해방만 해도 필요 이상의 일이었지만, 스팍은 인간의 시원한 살덩이의 맛에 줄곧 호기심을 품어 왔다. 그 기억에 본능적으로 분홍빛이 도는 갈색 유두를 찾은 그는 커크의 거친 숨소리가 들리자 만족스럽게 빨아댔다. 그런 다음 스팍은 몸을 돌려 인간을 등 뒤에서 포근히 감싸 안고 자유로운 한 손으로 커크의 성기를 만지작거렸다. 스팍은 불시에 엉덩이를 밀어붙여 인간의 안에 자신을 집어넣었지만, 손을 제외하고는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 스팍이 느릿느릿 찬찬히 주물러 강렬한 절정을 가져다줄 정도의 마찰을 제공하는 사이 커크는 몸을 떨었고, 커크의 사정액이 손을 적시는 동안 그의 정액이 시원한 몸 안으로 쏟아져 나왔다.

 그 상태 그대로, 스팍은 나른하게 잠에 빠져들었다. "그래, 난 널 가질 거다" 스팍이 중얼거렸다.  

 

 

 그날 이후로 다치거나 모욕당하지 않고 견딜 수 있는 한계 내에서 다뤄질 것임을 안 커크는 열렬한 기대와 함께 주인의 침대에 들었다. 벌컨인은 항상 자신의 노예 역시 만족을 느끼도록 하는데 굉장히 신경 쓰는 듯했고, 허락되지 않은 애정이 둘 사이에 천천히 그리고 꾸준히 자라났다.

 

 허나 커크는 완전히 평화롭지만은 않았다. 그는 좋은 대우를 받았고 즐기기까지 했다. 그에게는 사려 깊은 주인과 충만하고 분주한 나날이 있었다. 밤에는 새디스트의 자비가 아닌, 애무와 구애로 자신을 기쁘게 하는 연인의 품 안에서 보냈다. 평범한 캠프 노역자들은 그를 부러워했고, 그는 자신이 얼마나 행운아인지 알고 있었다 - 노예로서는. 

 

 하지만 그는 노예가 아니었다. 그 어떠한 특권도 그 사실을 바꿀 수도, 그의 목에 단단히 채워져 있는 금속 목줄을 없앨 수도 없었다. 한편 이제는 일도 수월했고 감시하는 경비도 없었다. 스팍은 금방이라도 질려 그를 팔아버릴 수 있었다. 그는 여러 주인과 침대 사이를 옮겨 다니다가, 기쁨을 주기엔 너무도 닳고 닳거나 나이가 들게 되면, 자신의 자리를 대신할 젊은이를 위해 일꾼으로 내던져질 것이다. 

 

 때때로 그는 자신이 자유의 몸으로 스팍의 반려이거나, 자신의 의지로 따르는 벗이었다면 어땠을까 하는 상상을 했다. 그 얼마나 멋진 도전인가 - 탐험할 새로운 세계 그리고 기쁨, 곁에 있는 연인, 이 낯설고 아름다우며 끔찍한 세상을 조각해서 만들 새로운 삶! 하지만 그것은 불가능한 꿈이었고, 대신 그는 냉정한 현실감각으로 그 생각을 떨쳐내고 실제 직면한 선택에 대해 생각했다. 

 

 그가 스팍의 곁에 머문다면 노예의 처지를 받아들여야 한다. 자유의 희망을 영원히 포기한 채. 그는 노예로서 생각하고 행동하는 법, 자신의 뜻과 소망을 주인의 뜻과 소망, 혹은 주인의 성공에 맞추는 법을 배워야 할 것이다. 아닌 척해도 소용없었다. 스팍이 사랑에 빠져 자신을 평생의 동반자로 삼을 거라는 소설 같은 생각은 희망사항에 불과했다.

 

 심지어 침대 위의 친밀한 행위에서조차 그는 노예였다. 어느 날 밤, 그는 스팍이 관대해진 틈을 타 매우 대담하게도 주인을 안고 싶다는 참을 수 없는 열망을 속삭였다. 스팍은 화내지 않았지만 단호했다 - 전사는 노예에게 굴복하지 않는다며. 스팍은 커크의 해방을 위해 기꺼이 손과 입을 사용하겠지만, 그 이상은 상상도 할 수 없는 일이었다.

 

 그러한 삶은 노예 소유주로서 몇 세대를 내려온 스팍에게는 자연스럽겠지만, 커크에게는 불가능했다. 그가 아무리 스팍과 머물길 갈망한다 해도, 그의 맹렬한 독립성은 오랜 종속을 견딜 수 없었다.

 

 또한 그는 결코 고향에 갈 수 없단 사실과도 직면했다. 돌아갈 방법이 없었다. 전혀. 그가 인간으로서의 존엄성을 중시한다면, 자유와 선택의 이상을 지키고자 한다면, 유일한 대안은 탈출이었다. 그리고 그것조차 전혀 안전이 약속되지 않았다. 간신히 들키지 않고 경비가 삼엄한 캠프를 떠날 수 있다손 치더라도, 산악 지대가 도망자들에게 제공하는 작은 은신처에 도달하기 위해 광활한 미지의 사막을 건너야 했다. 혼자일 경우, 그는 포악한 레-마트야(le-matyas) 또는 바위투성이 고지대를 돌아다닌다고 알려진 야생 셀랏에게 공격받기 쉬운 먹잇감이 될 것이다. 운 좋게 도망친 노예 무리 중 한 곳의 소재를 파악해 그들과 합류한다 해도... 사냥꾼에게 쫓기는 동물처럼 위험한 삶을 살아야 한다. 그러다 벌컨인에게 다시 붙잡히면... 일찍이 캠프에서 학살당한 그 불쌍한 녀석의 전철을 밟게 되리라. 하지만 그는 자유의 몸일 것이다... 그리고 그것이 인간으로서 내려야 할 선택이다... 그렇지 않은가?

 

 스스로에게 질문을 던지는 사이 커크는 해답을 얻었지만 당장은 아무런 행동도 취하지 않았다. 그는 스팍이 기꺼이 가르쳐 주는 모든 것을 먼저 배워두는 편이 현명할 거라 합리화했다. 더 많이 알수록 생존에 더욱 유리해진다. 그게 실용적이고 현명한 결정이라 커크는 생각했다. 그는 기회가 오면 놓치지 않을 거고, 그때까지는 달콤 씁쓸할 기쁨을 받아들일 것이다.

 

 커크는 새로운 열정을 가지고 훈련에 임했다. 자신은 이제 주인을 기쁘게 하는 것뿐만 아니라, 적극적으로 자유로운 삶을 준비하는 중이라 스스로에게 되뇌며. 전사로서의 기술 외에도 벌컨어를 읽고 쓰는 법을 알아야 한다고 스팍이 강력히 주장했기에 배울 것은 잔뜩 있었다. 커크는 처음에 자신이 벌컨어를 손쉽게 이해한다는데 당황했지만, 어리둥절하고 혼란에 빠진 노예들과 새로운 주인들 간의 의사소통을 수월하게 하기 위해 무역업자들이 각각의 노예에게 새로운 언어를 해석하는 기계장치를 이식했다고 설명해 주었다. 말하기는 좀 더 진전이 느렸다. 한편 쓰기는 옛날 식으로 배워야 했고, 스팍은 셀론의 조언자 중 하나를 설득해 지도를 맡겼다. 벌컨어는 복잡하고 어려운 언어였지만, 커크의 명민한 머리는 열정적으로 수업을 받아들였고 빠른 진전을 보였다. 문자에 대한 이해는 그를 다른 방식으로 도왔다. 해석력이 늘며 새로운 세계의 역사와 관습 또한 더 많이 알게 되었다. 스팍 역시 그런 주제에 대해 아주 흔쾌히 이야기를 나누었고, 시간이 갈수록 그를 친구에 가깝게 대했다. 

 

 하지만 그의 노예 신분을 상기시키는 일은 여전히 있었고, 그중 몇 가지는 커크를 몹시 비참하게 했다. 그들끼리 있을 때가 아니면 스팍은 여느 노예에게 그러하듯 절대복종을 요구했기에, 그는 종종 탁자 옆에 공손히 무릎 꿇고 앉아 음식을 건네는 등 시중을 들어야 했다. 그는 주인과 똑같은 음식을 먹었고 그건 텐트로 보내졌기에 일반 노예들에게 제공되는 좀 덜 맛있어 보이는 음식을 위해 줄을 서지 않아도 되었지만, 그의 접시는 항상 주인의 식사 뒤 채워져서 건네졌고, 그는 예외적으로 와인을 허락받았지만 항상 주인의 잔에 담긴 것을 홀짝거려야 했다.

 

 반면 그의 생활은 차츰 편해졌다. 스팍의 텐트에 엄중히 유폐되는 일이 줄었고, 그는 늘어나는 자신감을 갖고 캠프를 돌아다니며 전사의 삶에 대해 배웠다. 지금까지는 노출이 심한 성노예의 실크 옷만을 담아두던 옷장이 스팍의 지시에 제대로 가려주는 부드러운 가죽옷을 담아두게 되었고, 새 옷이 전투 노예에게 유용함은 의심의 여지가 없는 한편 커크는 알고 있었다. 주인이 자신의 노예에게 쏠리는 감탄 어린 시선을 질투했다는 사실을. 커크는 그 사실이 기뻤다. 그의 교사와 스팍의 몇몇 친한 친구들을 제외하면, 스팍의 지시 없이는 다른 노예와의 대화가 허락되지 않았기에 그는 거의 완전히 고립되었다. 게다가 그가 어디를 가건 항상 스팍의 친구 한 명이 소리가 들리는 범위 안에 있었다. 그는 주인이 자길 믿지 못 해서 그런다고 생각해 몹시 분개했지만, 어느 날 사박에게 폭행당하려던 자신을 사탁이 제시간에 나타나 구해주자, 그게 다 자신을 보호하기 위한 일이었음을 깨닫고 고마워했다 - 주인의 동의 없이 노예를 폭행하는 것은 옳지 않다고 여겨졌지만, 실제로 노예가 다치지 않는 한 사건은 무시되었다.

 

 

 시간이 쏜살같이 흘러가던 어느 날 저녁, 그는 다음 날 캠프를 떠날 것이란 스팍의 말에 깜짝 놀랐다. 수련 전사는 집으로 돌아가 가족에 대한 의무를 다하라는 지시가 내려졌고, 스팍은 이번 여행을 커크가 얼마나 훈련을 잘 소화해냈는지 테스트할 기회로 삼을 생각이었다. 이제 이 세계에 관해 더욱 잘 알게 된 인간은 황무지를 지나 스팍의 집으로 가기 위해 필요하다고 생각되는 물건을 챙긴 뒤 최고의 경로를 짜기 위해 지도를 들고 웅크려 앉았다. 결정을 내린 그는 물품 목록과 자신이 택한 경로를 표시한 약도를 스팍에게 보였고, 돌아온 칭찬에 기뻐했다.

 

 "이번 여행은 네 손에 맡기겠다, 짐" 스팍이 말했다. "허나 네가 벌컨의 더위 속에서 여행하는데 아직 익숙지 않음을 기억하거라. 네가 그 점을 염두에 두면 좋겠구나. 여행이 평소보다 하루나 이틀쯤 길어지는 건 중요치 않다. 네가 너무 빨리 체력을 탕진하는 것보다는 그 편이 나아"

 

 "명심하겠습니다" 커크는 속으로 자신의 체력을 증명하리라 다짐하며 약속했다.

 

그들은 떠오르는 태양이 이른 아침의 상쾌함을  날려버리기에 앞서 여정을 시작하기 위해 일출 무렵 출발했다. 캠프가 등 뒤로 사라지는 동안 커크는 전방의 경관을 바라보며 무의식중에 기쁨 섞인 한숨을 내쉬었다. 오래도록 캠프 안에만 갇혀지낸 뒤에 본 눈앞의 탁 트인 야외 공간은 새로운 모험에 대한 기대로 그를 유혹했다. 거친 모래로 인해 붉은 사막이라 이름 지어진 지역의 가장자리를 빙 둘러 가고 있음을 그는 지도를 통해 알고 있었다. 그들 앞쪽에는 산맥의 바위 투성이 산봉우리가 위로 높이 솟아 있었지만, 이번 여행에서 등산은 필요치 않았다. 그들은 나흘 뒤 진행 방향을 바꿔 ShiKahr와 스팍의 고향집을 향해 랜곡 계곡의 비옥한 농경지를 통과할 것이다.

 

 약속했던 대로 스팍은 커크에게 페이스를 맡겼고, 한낮의 열기가 기승을 부리는 동안 인간이 휴식을 선언하면 찬성의 뜻을 나타냈다. 커크는 기후에 대한 자신의 취약함을 분별 있게 받아들였고, 벌컨인이 반쯤 우려했던 것처럼 힘든 조건 속에서 계속 나아감으로써 주인에게 깊은 인상을 주기 위해 애쓰지 않았다. 대신 그는 그들의 사막 망토를 이용해 타는 듯한 태양으로부터 그림자를 제공해줄 가림막을 즉석에서 만들어내 생존 훈련을 제대로 습득했음을 보여주었다. 열기가 약간 누그러들고 나자 커크가 계속 갈 준비가 되었음을 알렸고, 그들은 그날 아침 설정한 경로를 따라갔다.

 

 더위에도 불구하고 커크는 여행이 즐거웠다. 그의 탈것은 전사들이 타고 다니는 힘센 종마였고, 그들의 장비는 그가 단순한 성노예로 남아있었다면 그의 것이었을 짐말이 날랐다. 지구에서 승마는 그가 아주 좋아하는 취미 생활 중 하나였고, 그는 우생학 전쟁으로 황폐해진 뒤 아무도 살지 않는 시골 지역의 야생 구역을 탐험하며 안장 위에서 수많은 휴일을 보냈었다. 비록 여긴 그가 살던 곳이 아니고 벌컨의 동물은 그가 타던 말과 여러모로 달랐지만, 그는 금방 예전의 리듬을 되찾았고, 자신이 탄 동물이 그에게 익숙한 손과 발 신호보다 말로 하는 명령에 반응한다는 사실에 적응했다.

 

 그날의 나머지 시간 동안 빠르게 이동한 그들은 스팍의 지도에 표시된 작은 오아시스에서 밤을 보내기 위해 멈춰 섰다. 말에서 내린 커크는 붉은 모래의 가혹한 번쩍임 뒤 반가운 휴식을 주는 녹색의 사막 식물을 발견하곤 감탄하며 훑어보았다.

 

 첫 번째 작업은 탈것을 돌보는 일이었고, 스팍이 그를 도울 준비를 했다. 캠프에 있는 전사는 매사에 노예의 시중을 받았지만, 여행에서는 생명을 의지해야 할 짐승을 가장 먼저 돌보는 일의 중요성을 서로 이해했다.

 

 커크는 자신의 종마를 물가로 데리고 가 그 짐승이 갈증을 해소하는 모습을 곁에 서서 지켜보았다. 물은 시원하고 매력적으로 보였고, 그는 문득 수영을 해도 좋을지 궁금해졌다.

 

 "해도 된다" 스팍은 인간의 눈에 담긴 갈망을 보며 무언의 질문에 대답했다. "난 이 오아시스를 안다. 웅덩이의 물은 지하의 개울에 의해 채워지고 빠지지. 내가 짐승들을 돌볼 동안 음식을 준비하거라. 그런 다음 식사 전에 같이 몸을 씻자꾸나"

 

 커크는 보아왔던 대로 불을 피우고 음식을 조리했다. 그런 다음 바닥을 고르게 하고 가져온 침구를 펼쳤다. 그건 둘이 쓰기에 충분히 큰 가볍고 따뜻한 침낭이었다. 결국 추운 사막의 밤에 주인의 몸을 덥히는 것은 노예의 의무인 것이다.

 

 식사를 하고 남은 음식을 다 정리할 무렵, 그는 몹시 피곤했다. 그가 모포 위에 앉자 스팍이 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 가볍게 만졌다. 그는 벌컨인이 자신의 봉사를 필요로 하는지 궁금했다. 잠시 짙은 눈동자가 그를 살피더니 벌컨인이 뜻밖에도 미소 지으며 그의 팔을 붙들고 곁으로 끌어당겼다.

 

 "오늘 밤은 자도 좋다" 부드러운 목소리가 속삭였다. "반응을 보이기엔 네가 너무 지친 것 같구나, 짐"

 

 "네, 그래요" 자신의 노예가 휴식이 필요하다고 말하면 사박의 반응은 어땠을까 오싹해하며 커크가 시인했다. "제가 조금 컨디션이 나빠서일 뿐입니다" 그가 서둘러 덧붙였다.

 

 스팍이 대답 대신 희미한 미소를 지으며 인간을 가까이로 끌어당겨 금발머리를 자신의 어깨 위에 얹었다. 커크는 졸음에 겨워 닿아있는 몸의 온기 안으로 파고들며 눈을 감았다.

 

 하늘이 밝아올 무렵 그들은 이미 이동할 준비를 하는 중이었다. 스팍이 웅덩이에서 물병을 채우는 동안 커크는 짐말에 짐을 실었다. 마지막 짐을 싣기 위해 몸을 구부린 그는 얼굴을 살짝 찡그린 다음 미소 지었다. 지난밤 스팍은 그가 잠을 자게 두었지만, 이날 아침에 잃어버린 시간을 확실히 만회했다. 인간이 그들의 관능적인 면 때문에 귀하게 여겨진다면, 벌컨인은 넘치는 정력으로 더한 평판을 얻을 수 있을 거라는 생각이 들었다. 그는 스팍을 완전히 만족시키려면 어떻게 해야 할지 궁금해하며, 그걸 알아낼 날이 결코 오지 않길 바랐다.

 

 몸을 돌려 탈것에 안장을 올리고 짐을 정리하던 커크가 스팍에게서 나온 경고의 외침에 돌아보니, 벌컨인이 거친 옷을 입은 무리에 둘러싸여 있었다. 그는 자신의 검이 손이 닿지 않는 곳에 있다는 사실에 욕을 내뱉으며 앞으로 나섰지만, 누군가의 손이 그의 어깨를 붙들고 휙 돌려세웠다.

 

 "가만있어라, 꼬마. 넌 이제 자유야"

 

 그를 억류한 자는 40대의 인간 남성이었다. 그의 검은 머리카락과 수염은 희끗희끗했고, 마르고 강인한 몸매에 얼굴에는 깊은 주름이 져 있었다. 그의 목에는 노예의 목줄이 감겨 있었다.

 

 "내 이름은 포스터다. 이 사람들 모두 노예였지" 그가 안심시키려는 듯 미소 지었다. "우리 모두 주인에게서 도망쳤고 산에 근거지가 있어. 우리가 여길 넘고 있어 운 좋은 줄 알아. 우린 사막 건너편 마을을 급습하러 가던 중이었거든"

 

 "잡았어, 포스터!" 무리 중 한 명의 외침 소리에 커크가 돌아보니, 수적 우위에 압도당한 스팍이 손과 발을 묶이고 있었다.

 

 "곧 갈게, 타이노(Tyno). 너도 같이 가서 보자. 이제는 그렇게 위험하지 않아"

 

 커크는 포스터를 따라 무리 쪽으로 가다가 벌컨인이 쉽게 제압되지 않았음을 나타내는 흔적을 대다수의 노예에게서 발견했다. 스팍이 무표정하게 그를 올려다보았고, 관자놀이의 상처에서 난 초록색 피가 얼굴을 따라 흘러내리고 있었다.

 

 "이름이 뭐냐, 꼬마, 커크? 우린 여기서 별명을 써, 거의 대부분 하나씩 있지. 주인님들이 우리 이름에 그리 얽매이지 않았거든. 우리와 가겠니? 쉬운 삶은 아니지만, 적어도 넌 자유의 몸이 될 거야"

 

 "전 기회를 바라고 있었어요" 커크가 천천히 말했다. "하지만 제가 환영받을까요? 전... 성노예였어요"

 

 "우리도 알아" 포스터가 대답했다. "미안한데, 커크. 우린 저 자식이 네게 하는 짓을 봤어. 저 자의 동료들이 주변에 있을까 봐 너무 일찍 뛰쳐나갈 수는 없었어. 네 과거에 대해 말하자면 - 지금 넌 모르겠지만, 그 일이 네 발목을 잡진 않을 거다. 여기 타이노도 너와 마찬가지였고 달리 선택의 여지가 없었어"

 

 "그럼 갈게요" 커크는 자신의 행운이 거의 믿어지지가 않았다. 찾아보지도 않고 자유 노예들을 발견했을 뿐만 아니라, 산악지대를 향한 불확실한 여정을 홀로 감수할 필요도 없었다. 계획이 바뀐 것뿐이다. 스팍과의 여행 대신 자유를 향한 여행이 될 것이다.

 

 "그는 어쩔 건가요?" 커크가 극도로 무관심하게 눈길을 돌린 스팍을 가리키며 물었다.

 

 포스터가 묶인 스팍을 내려다보았다. "데려갈 거야" 그가 말했다. "먼저 눈을 가리고. 도망칠 경우에 대비해서긴 하지만, 그럴 가능성은 거의 없지. 어쨌거나 그들은 우리를 충분히 도살해 왔잖아. 복수 놀이를 위해 위험을 감수할 만한 가치는 있지"

 

 "그렇군요" 커크는 구역질을 삼켜야만 했다. 그는 죽을 때까지 증오할 수 있었다... 스팍이 파반에게 내렸던 빠른 죽음을. 하지만 눈을 가리고, 고문당한 뒤에... 그는 갑작스러운 한기와 허약함을 느꼈고, 포스터가 비틀거리는 그를 붙잡았다.

 

 "어디 아파?"

 

 "전... 아뇨... 그냥 어제 종일 이동한 것 때문일 거예요. 너무 더웠는데, 그가 절 쉬게 해주지 않아서..." 커크는 실제보다 더 허약한척하며 포스터에게 기댔다. 왜 그랬는지 알 수 없었다.

 

 "걱정 마라. 하루는 쉴 수 있어. 여기는 발각될 가능성이 적고, 우리는 밤에 이동하는 걸 좋아하거든. 그때쯤이면 기분이 나아질 거야"

 

 노예들은 빠르고 거칠게 커크 일행의 물건을 뒤지더니 말린 과일과 여행용 빵을 마음대로 먹어치웠다. 커크는 이게 그들이 먹었던 음식보다 나을 것이라 추측했다. 그들은 엉성한 캠프 같은 걸 만들어 더위를 피해 하나 둘 가림막 안으로 모여들었다. 스팍은 쓰러진 자리에 그대로 누워있었고, 정오의 태양이 직접 내리쬐고 있었는데도 아무도 가림막이나 물을 제공할 생각을 하지 않았다. 충동적으로, 자신의 '자유'가 어느 범위까지인지 보기 위해 커크는 물을 담은 가죽 부대를 스팍에게 가지고 가 한 모금 마시라며 내밀었다. 벌컨인은 고개를 돌려버렸다.

 

 "코를 잡고 마시게 해" 누군가가 소리쳤다. "그가 우리 눈앞에서 죽는 건 원치 않아 - 너무 일찍은 말이야"

 

 포스터가 지켜보고 있었다. 그가 걸어오더니 스팍의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 고개를 뒤로 꺾었다. "마시지 않으면 끼얹으면 되겠군" 그가 손짓하며 말했다.

  
 커크가 벌컨인의 얼굴 위로 물을 붓자 먼지와 피가 씻겨 내려갔다. 그는 스팍이 정말 포스터의 명령에 따라 물을 마실 거라고는 기대하지 않았다.

 

 커크는 하루가 길어 보였지만, 그 끝이 스팍의 팔 다리가 잘리는 것을 뜻한다면 급할 것 없었다. 깨끗한 죽음, 그래. 그게 자유의 대가라면. 하지만 고문은...

 

 스팍 역시 하루가 길다고 생각했다. 그는 커크와 친해지려 시도하는 노예 무리와, 주저하면서도 대답이 늘고 있는 커크를 쳐다보았다. 아름다운 만큼 기만적이군, 하는 생각이 들었다. 커크가 만족해한다고 생각했지만, 그건 한낱 노예의 속임수에 지나지 않았다. 자유를 갈망한다고 그를 비난할 수 있을까? 흥미로운 질문이지만, 지금 고려해야 할 일은 아니었다. 노예는 노예였다. 야생 헌팅캣은 훈련시키고 가르칠 수 있지만... 결코 야생으로 돌아가지 않는다. 그들은 자립할 의지를 잃어버린다. 그는 노예들의 기대 수명을 알았다 - 그 짧은 수명과 두려움을. 그는 짐이 그러길 바라지 않았다. 현명한 주인은 노예가 생각을 멈출 때까지 복종에 상을, 반항에 벌을 내린다. 잘 훈련된 헌팅캣은 부상당한 주인을 보호하기 위해 셀랏을 공격하고, 노예 역시 그러해야 한다. 지시와 복종 사이의 간격은 좋은 훈련의 척도였다 - 그는 노예에게 탐닉한 나머지 많은 부분을 간과해 왔다. 게다가 꽁꽁 묶인 채 형벌을 앞두고서도, 그는 여전히 자신이 제임스 커크에게서 단순한 복종 이상을 원함을 알았다. 그리고 그것은 신념에 어긋나는 어리석은 생각이었고, 자신을 죽음으로 몰고 갔다.

 

 커크는 저녁을 준비하는 노예들에게 식사 준비를 도울 수 있을 정도로 컨디션이 좋아졌다고 말했다. "제대로 배웠죠" 그가 애처롭게 말했다. "강한 와인을 내간 일도 많았어요. 이번만큼은 저도 맛을 보고 싶네요" 커크의 제안은 쉽게 받아들여졌고, 그는 와인이 효력을 발휘하는 모습을 만족스럽게 지켜보았다. 닥쳐올 시련에 앞선 밤의 추위에 스팍조차 저항 없이 마셨다. 커크는 알 길이 없었고, 스팍은 자기 자신에게조차 인정하지 않겠지만, 그를 따뜻하게 한 것은 와인이 아니라 인간의 손길과 외계인의 체취...

 

 서서히 의식을 되찾은 스팍은 타오르는 불꽃 이전에 자신이 침낭에 감싸여 편안히 누워있음을 깨달았다. 그의 양손은 자유로웠고 전혀 시간이 흐른 것 같지 않았지만, 자신들이 다른 장소에 있음을 단번에 알아차렸다. 세 마리의 짐승이 근처에 매여 있었고, 커크는 무릎을 꿇은 채 홀로 불을 살피고 있었다. 스팍의 시야가 한순간 흐려졌고 머리 부상의 후유증임을 깨달았다. 캠프 장소는 지나치게 익숙했고, 그곳은 자신을 제압한 탈주 노예가 있던 오아시스에서 이틀거리였다.

 

 스팍이 자리에 앉으려 바르작거리자 커크가 순식간에 다가왔다.

 

 "조심하세요" 커크가 말했다. 그가 한 팔로 어깨를 감싸 안고 스팍을 부축했다. "잘 보이나요? 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억하십니까?"

 스팍이 질문을 무시했다. "물을 가져오너라" 스팍이 지시했다. 그 목소리 톤에 커크의 얼굴에 있던 활력 일부가 조용히 빠져나갔고, 어깨가 축 처졌다.

 

 "네, 주인님" 커크가 말했다. 그 목소리에는 뭔가 걸맞지 않는 구석이 있었고, 스팍은 일찍이 배웠던 사고 훈련을 통해 붙잡힌 뒤의 기억에 손을 뻗었지만 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않았다. 물이 머리와 기억을 맑게 해 주었지만, 이틀간의 무의식을 설명해줄 그 무엇도 떠오르지 않았다.

 

 "무슨 일이 있었느냐?" 스팍이 대답을 요구했다.

 

 "제가... 제가 변절자들에게 약을 먹였습니다"

 "나에게도?"

 

 "네, 주인님"

 

 "어째서?"

 "주인님을 풀어드릴 수 없었으니까요. 그들은 제 동족이자 자유인입니다. 지금쯤이면 멀리 도망쳤겠죠. 안전하게... 산악 지역으로요"

 

 스팍이 또 다른 지시로 침묵을 깨뜨렸다. "물을 더 다오" 커크가 말없이 컵에 물을 채워 돌아왔다.

 

 "넌 그들과 떠날 수 있었다. 넌 예전에도 한번 자유의 몸이 되기 위해 죽음을 각오했고, 이번에는 아무런 위험도 없었어. 왜 가지 않았느냐?"

 "주인님은 부상을 입었습니다. 주인님을 놓아주도록 그들을 설득하거나 아니면 주인님이 도망쳤다고 생각하도록 어찌어찌 속일 수 있었다 해도... 사막에서 홀로 속수무책이었겠죠. 주인님은 열이 났고 - 의식이 혼미했습니다. 전 벌컨인이 노예로 삼기 이전에 인간이었어요, 스팍. 당신은 날 고문에서 구해주었죠. 이제 내가 당신을 위해 같은 일을 한 겁니다!"

 "짐-"

 

 커크는 피로와 오랜 노력, 절망의 눈물을 감추기 위해 돌아섰다. "제발 날 혼자 내버려 둬요!"

 "하지만 넌 줄곧-"

 

 "충성스럽고 고분고분하고 말 잘 듣는 애완동물이었죠!" 커크가 휙 돌아섰다. "당신은 잠꼬대를 했어요, 스팍. 사냥개와 노예를 어떻게 훈련시키는지에 대해. 난 행동 수정에 대한 담론을 위해 내 자유를 포기했어요. 인간이 언제 인간이 아닐까요? 그가 노예가 되었을 때입니다. 바로 나죠, 내가 한 선택으로!"

 "네가 후회한다면..."

 

 "후회?" 커크가 신경질적으로 웃었다. "물론 후회합니다! 난 당장이라도 자유가 될 수 있었고, 이 일 이후 내게 어떠한 기회도 없으리란 걸 알아요, 그리고 난 바보-" 그가 말을 하며 휘청거리자 벌컨인이 날카롭게 쳐다보았다.

 "우리가 이동한지 얼마나 지났지?"

 

 "그들을 떠난 뒤로 하룻밤과 하룻낮이요. 그들이 쫓아올까 봐 무서웠거든요"

 

 "햇빛을 너무 많이 쬐었다. 짐, 이리 와라"

 

 커크는 스팍의 곁에 반쯤 쓰러지다시피 꿇어앉았다. 어지럽고, 메슥거리고, 가고 싶고, 가고 싶어 하는 자신을 증오하고, 눈물이 멈춰지지가 않았다. "제가 뭘 할 수 있었겠어요?" 그가 힘없이 말했다. "그들은 당신을 죽이려 했어요"

 스팍은 덜덜 떨고 있는 몸을 가까이 끌어당겨 금발 머리를 자신의 어깨에 기대게 했다. "안다" 그가 진정시켰다. "알아. 이제 다 끝났다. 자거라"

 

 다음날 아침 스팍은 기운을 되찾았지만 커크 쪽이 무기력하고 약해졌기에, 스팍은 하루를 더 쉬는 것도 고려해 보았다. 하지만 인간의 상태가 나빠질 경우 치료사가 근처에 있길 원했고, 집과 불과 반나절 거리였기 때문에 그는 서둘러 나아가기로 결정했다. 예방책으로서, 스팍은 노예를 자신의 앞자리에 앉히고 가벼운 사막 외투 자락으로 가려주었다. 커크는 주인의 품 안에서 대담하게 휴식을 취하며 대부분의 시간을 잠든 채 보냈고, 스팍은 잠든 얼굴을 조용히 내려다보며 호기심과 소유욕 어린 애정과 싸워야만 했다.

 

 아주 솔직히 말해서, 스팍은 혼란스러웠다. 인간은 자유의 몸이 될 수 있었지만 노예로 남아있길 택했다. 스스로 원해서라던가 생각 없이 복종할 정도로 훈련받아서가 아니라, 자신을 소유한, 그가 분노하는 소유권을 가진 남자를 지키기 위해서. 소유권 - 스팍 자신이 아니라. 그 무방비한 민감함은 진짜였다. 그 분노 역시 진짜였다. 만약 커크가 자유의 몸이었다면 어떤 전사가 되었을까. 사박의 가학적인 손아귀에서 무사히 벗어난 커크는 누구든 존경할만한 강인한 성품을 보여주었고, 스팍은 처음으로 이해가 되기 시작했다. 어떻게 노예와 사랑에 빠지는 일이... 그런 일이 가능한지. 스팍은 품 안의 따뜻한 육체를 내려다보았다. 그는 한낱 성노예가 아니었고, 민감한 몸은 자신만의 회복력과 강인함이 있었다. 와인 골드색 눈동자는 열정으로 부드럽게 빛날 수도, 결심으로 강철같아질 수도 있었고, 그의 따뜻하고 매력적인 입술은 결의로 굳어졌었다.

 거의 깨닫지도 못한 사이에, 스팍은 자신의 종족 중에서 반려를 구하겠다는 모든 계획을 잊어버렸다. 커크야말로 자신이 원해온 단 한 명이었고, 그를 가지겠다는 결심에 양 팔에 힘이 들어갔다. 생각해- 생각해야 한다, 계획, 방법을 찾아야... 늘어난 압박감에 커크가 눈을 떴고 그의 섬세한 입술이 서늘한 미소를 지었다.

 

 "우리가 자고 있는 줄 알았어요" 그가 말했다.

 

 "거의 다 왔다. 이제 집이 보일 거다"

 

 휴식으로 기운을 차린 커크는 안마당으로 들어서는 동안 조심성 있게 자신의 탈것으로 옮겨가려 했지만 스팍이 거부했다. 집안 노예들이 스팍을 맞이하기 위해 달려나오는 동안 커크는 불규칙하게 뻗어 있는 대저택의 위용에 조금 압도됨을 느끼며 침묵을 지켰다. 스팍의 도착에 기쁨의 미소를 짓고 있는 잘생기고 나이 든 벌컨인에게 인사하기 위해 서둘러 안으로 들어가는 동안 커크는 주인의 뒤를 바짝 쫓았다.

 

 "정말 잘 왔다, 아들아" 남자가 분주한 노예들을 가리켰다. "네가 보다시피, 우리 예상보다 조금 일찍 도착했구나"

 

 "제 노예가 아니었다면, 도착은 한참 뒤가 되었을지도 모릅니다"

 

 나이 든 벌컨인이 자신을 향해 몸을 돌리자, 커크가 공손히 무릎을 꿇었다. 스팍이 변절자들에게 사로잡혔던 얘기를 하자 부친의 얼굴이 어두워졌다.

 "내가 추적을 명하겠다"

 

 스팍은 곁에 무릎 꿇은 이에게서 긴장감을 느꼈다. "헛된 일입니다, 사렉. 지금쯤이면 은신처에 숨어들었을 겁니다" 스팍은 보지 않고도 그의 긴장감이 조금 누그러드는 게 느껴졌다.

 

 "지속적인 위험 요소로군. 조만간 그들을 몰아내 위험을 제거해야겠다. 그런데 네 노예가 충성을 다 했다니 다행이구나. 인간이냐? 그의 종족이 우리 집안을 섬기는 건 오랜만이로군. 아름다운 자로구나... 물론 외계인 나름대로 말이다"

 

 "아름답고 총명하며 용감합니다. 그는 전투에서 절 따르기 위해 훈련 중이고, 훌륭한 진전을 보이고 있습니다"

 

 "흥미롭구나. 성노예가 전투에 적합해졌다는 얘기는 들어본 일이 없어. 허나, 동의한다. 그러한 기백을 낭비하는 것은 아까운 일이지. 그럼 여행 뒤니 잠시 쉬겠느냐? 네가 오늘 저녁 가족 만찬에 참석하는 걸로 알고 있겠다. 그 뒤에 트프링(T'Pring)이 널 섬기기 위해 기다릴 거다. 그녀가 네게 건강한 아이를 안겨줄 거라 믿는다"

 

 "네, 쉬겠습니다, 사렉" 자신보다 노예가 더욱 걱정스러웠던 스팍이 대답했다. "가자, 제임스" 

 

 스팍이 홀을 나서자 커크가 따라갔다. 벌컨인은 화려하게 장식된 문 바깥쪽에서 주저하더니 커크를 데리고 안으로 들어갔다.

 

 "선조들의 홀이다" 스팍이 조용히 말했다. "여기에 내 선조들이 잠들어 있다"

 

 주변을 둘러본 커크는 자신이 길고 좁은 회랑에 있음을 발견했다. 가구가 비치되어 있지 않은 그곳을 벽에 걸린 등이 환히 비추었다. 벽을 따라 줄지어 늘어선 작은 알코브(alcove. 벽감. 벽면을 우묵하게 들어가게 해서 만든 공간) 각각에는 귀한 보석으로 치장된 화려한 상자가 놓여 있었다. 커크는 알코브 아래쪽에 이름이 새겨진 명판을 해독할 수 있었다. 그것은 장례 명판으로서 스팍 가문의 일원으로서의 혈통과 업적이 적혀 있었다. 벌컨인은 마지막 알코브 앞에 멈춰 서서 경건히 상자를 어루만졌다.

 

 "내 어머니시다" 그가 말했다.

 

 커크는 트파브라 여사(Lady T'Pavra)를 추모하는 짧은 글을 주의 깊게 읽어내렸다. 간단한 혈통과 남편의 이름 - 사렉, 그리고 아들의 이름.

 

 "2년 전에 돌아가셨지" 스팍이 말을 이어나갔다. "내 아들을 품에 안으시고 혈통의 존속을 직접 확인하실 때까지 살아계셔서 기뻤다. 내가 전사 훈련에 선발된 일을 굉장히 자랑스러워하셨지. 내가 입회하는 걸 못 보신다니 애석하구나"

 

 "전 어머니가 누군지도 알지 못하는걸요" 커크가 충동적으로 손을 내밀어 벌컨인의 팔에 손을 댔다. "적어도 주인님은 아시잖아요... 그리고 그분을 사랑하셨죠"

 

 스팍은 회상에 잠긴 듯 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 방해하고 싶지 않은 마음에 근처의 명판을 살펴보던 커크는 한 사람의 이름을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다. 트파브라의 알코브 아래쪽에 평범한 돌로 만든 작은 명판이 박혀 있었다. 새겨진 글은 '아만다'(Amanda)라는 이름뿐이었다.

 

 "저건 지구식 이름인데" 커크가 중얼거렸다.

 

 "흠? 오, 그거. 가족을 잘 섬긴 노예는 여기에 기억된다. 비록 그들의 유골은 보관되지 않지만"

 

 "어떤 사람이었나요?"

 

 "아만다는 벌컨에 보내진 인간 여성이었다. 그녀는 여러 해 동안 내 어머니를 섬겼지. 똑똑히 기억난다. 그녀는 어린 나를 돌봐주었고, 어머니는 그녀를 거의 친구처럼 여기셨어. 내가 8살 때 독이 있는 도마뱀에 물렸지. 아만다는 상처에서 독을 빨아냈고 몸에 독이 퍼져 죽었다. 여기에 그녀를 기리는 것은 어머니의 바람이셨다. 어머니께는 아이가 한 명뿐이었고, 내가 죽었다면 벌컨에서 가장 오래된 가문 중 한 곳의 대가 끊겼겠지. 그래서 우리가 그녀를 기리는 거다"

 

 "분명 그녀는 주인님을 아주 많이 사랑했을 거예요" 커크가 명판을 부드럽게 어루만졌다. 그의 생각이 다른 여자의 아이를 위해 생명을 바친, 오래전에 죽은 아만다에게 한참을 머물렀다.

 

 "그래. 허나 가자, 짐. 여기엔 추억밖에 없구나"

 

 커크의 팔을 만지며 홀을 빠져나온 스팍은 복도를 따라 저택에서 분리된 부속 건물로 향했다.

 

 "내 개인 주거지다" 그가 설명했다. "아버지께서는 큰 저택을 소유하고 계시지만, 이곳은 전적으로 내 것이다. 지금 내게는 너를 제외한 노예가 없으니, 아버지께서 우리를 시중들 하인을 보내실 거다"

 

 "굉장해요" 커크는 선 자리에서 방을 훑어보며 숨을 들이켰다. 두 개의 벽면과 침대에는 대단히 원시적인 디자인의 화려한 벽걸이가 걸려 있었다. 그들이 들어온 문은 사냥 중인 젊은 전사를 묘사하는 벽화의 일부를 이루었다. 커크는 그 젊은이가 스팍과 닮았다고 생각했다. 네 번째 벽면에는 아치형 문 여러 개가 테라스를 향해 열려 있었고, 문 너머의 울타리가 있는 정원에서는 분수의 물 소리가 들려왔다.

 

 "라쉬미!(Lashmi) 날 환영해 주기 위해 온 거냐, 친구?" 스팍은 커다란 헌팅캣 곁에 무릎 꿇고 앉아 커다란 머리통을 다정히 어루만졌다. 그 짐승이 그의 손길에 가르랑거렸다. "와서 이 아이와 사귀어 보거라, 짐. 그녀는 이제 나와 함께 하기엔 너무 늙었다만, 그녀의 새끼들이 훈련 중이다. 네게 한 마리를 주마"

 

 커크는 허리를 숙여 부드러운 털을 쓰다듬었다. 커다란 녹색 눈동자가 커크를 살펴보더니, 거친 혀가 그의 얼굴을 온통 핥아댔다. 커크는 웃음을 터뜨리고는 쫑긋 선 귀를 긁어 깊은 목울음을 얻어냈다.

 

 "좋아. 이제 아는 사이가 되었구나. 나이가 들었긴 해도, 라쉬미는 침입자를 갈가리 찢어놓고 내 것은 무엇이든 보호할 거다"

 

 일어선 스팍은 벽걸이를 들어 올리고 커크를 잘 꾸며진 욕실로 이끌었다. 두 명의 노예가 다가와 탈의를 도왔고 씻는 동안 시중을 들었다.

 

 "내 개인 노예로서 너는 여기서 기다리게 될 거다" 침실로 돌아가는 동안 스팍이 설명했다. "아쉽게도" 그가 유감스러워하며 말을 이어나갔다. "난 네가 주는 쾌락을 거부해야만 해. 오늘 밤 나는 가문에 대한 의무를 다해야 하지만, 고백하자면 네 쪽이 훨씬 더 매력적이라 생각한다"

 

 "트프링보다도요?"

 

 "난 그녀를 본 적이 없다. 가장 적합한 후보자로서 아버지께서 선택하신 여성이지"

 

 "후보자라뇨?" 커크는 어리둥절한 한편, 벌컨의 결혼 풍습에 대해 얼마나 아는 바가 적은지 깨달았다.

 

 "내 아들을 낳을 후보자지. 물론 그녀는 내 가문의 일원이 되겠지만, 뒤떨어지는 가문 출신이다. 신부 지참금으로 제공할 것이 적은 탓에 그녀의 아버지는 적합한 혼처를 정하는데 어려움을 겪어왔어. 하지만 이 집안의 계승자의 어머니가 되면 부족함 없이 살게 될 테고 그런대로 괜찮은 남편감을 찾을 수 있게 되지. 이해하겠느냐?"

 

 "아뇨" 커크가 고백했다. "전사들이 여자와 관계를 갖지 않는다는 건 알았지만, 모두가 그러는 것 같군요. 트프링은 이 일을 어떻게 생각하나요? 주인님은 자신의 여자를 노예보다 더 나을 바 없이 대하시네요"

 

 "네가 트카라(T'Kara) 이모님을 안다면 그리 말하진 않을 거다" 스팍이 말했다. "언젠가 다 설명해 주마. 허나 나보다는 트프링이 이 결합에 더 기뻐하니 안심하거라. 이제 쉬자꾸나"

 

 스팍이 침대 위로 몸을 뻗어 커크의 가슴에 머리를 기대자, 노예 한 명이 커튼을 쳐 창을 가려주었다. 잠들 동안 인간은 주인을 양 팔로 끌어안았다. 스팍을 꼭 끌어안는 것 이상의 행복을 떠올릴 수 없다니, 그 누구보다 커크 자신이 이해할 수 없는 일이었다. 가능한 동안 즐겨야 할 행복이겠지. 

 공손한 노예가 그들을 깨운 건 늦은 저녁이었다. 스팍의 빠른 지시에, 노예가 벌컨인이 입을 화려하게 수놓아진 로브와 커크가 입을 두툼한 실크 튜닉을 가져왔다.

 

 "공공장소에서는 이런 옷을 입어야 한다. 네 아름다움은 칭찬받겠지만, 다른 이들이 너무 자유롭게 쳐다보진 않았으면 좋겠구나"

 

 커크는 스팍의 목소리에 담긴 질투 어린 기색에 미소 짓다가, 뜨겁고 애정 어린 손길이 세심히 마련된 튜닉을 벌리고 맨살을 어루만지자 소리 내어 웃었다.

 

 "허나, 내 방에서는" 스팍도 따라 웃으며 말했다. "벗고 있거라" 그들이 지나치게 뜨거워지기 전에 스팍이 튜닉을 여미고 허리띠를 단단히 매어주었다. "가자, 아버지께서 기다리신다"

 

 커크가 수줍게 주인의 뒤를 따라 들어가니, 사렉 뿐만이 아니라 스팍의 많은 가족들이 식당에서 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 많은 보잘것없는 친족들에게 거처를 제공해 온, 방대하게 뻗어 있는 유서 깊은 가문이라고 스팍이 설명했었다. 사렉은 일족의 수장으로, 스팍이 그의 직계상속인이었고, 스팍의 세 살 된 아들이 직계 혈통의 존속을 공고히 했다.

 각각의 벌컨인에게는 시중드는 노예가 있었고 - 인간은 커크가 유일했다 - 놀랍게도 그곳에는 몇 명의 벌컨인 여성이 보였다. 스팍이 테이블에 합류하자 커크는 주인의 의자 곁에 무릎 꿇고 앉아 공손히 고개를 숙였다. 허나 그는 이따금 힐끔거리지 않을 수 없었고, 그의 관심은 무리 지어 앉아 있는 여성 그룹에 점차 고정되었다.

 

 그중 지극히 아름다운 젊은 여성을 동석자가 트프링이라 불렀고, 이번엔 커크가 예상치 못한 질투심을 느낄 차례였다. 그녀가 주인과 동침할 여성이었다. 노예들이 음식을 가져다주었기에 관찰할 기회는 충분했고, 그는 스팍이 그녀에게 아무런 관심도 기울이지 않는 모습을 보았지만 그저 관심이 부족해서인지, 아니면 그냥 벌컨의 관습이 그런 건지 커크는 알 수가 없었다.

 

 식사를 끝낸 벌컨인들은 노예에게 자신의 접시를 건넸다. 대부분 남은 음식을 단순히 건네주는데 그쳤지만, 스팍을 포함한 몇몇은 서빙용 접시를 가져오게 해 노예들이 제대로 된 식사를 하게끔 했다.

 일행은 담소를 위해 마련된 편한 가구가 놓인 넓은 홀로 자리를 옮겼다. 커크는 다른 노예들을 흉내 내 주인의 발치에 웅크렸다. 커크는 주변을 떠다니는 대화가 집안 문제인 듯 보여 별반 관심을 기울이지 않았다. 대신 그는 주변의 면면을 흥미롭게 지켜보았다. 그들은 노예 상인과 전사들을 제외하면 처음 보는 벌컨인들이었고, 커크는 평상시의 그들을 이해하고 싶었다.

 집안 노예 중 하나가 스팍 앞에 꿇어앉아 공손히 과일바구니를 내밀었다. 두 개를 집어 든 벌컨인이 하나를 건네주어 맛을 보니 달콤하고 맛있었다.

 

 "노예의 버릇을 망치는군, 스팍"

 

 "그럴지도, 스톤. 하지만 그는 내게 보답한다네... 여러 가지 방식으로 말일세" 스팍은 막 도착해 옆자리에 앉는 또래의 벌컨인을 느긋하게 올려다보며 알은척했다. 새로 온 그를 시중드는 녹색 피부의 여성이 커크를 경멸스러운 눈으로 쳐다보았다.

 

 "침대에서 어떻게 남성을 참아낼 수 있는지 모르겠군" 스톤이 중단되었던 주장을 계속했다. "확실히 여성이..."

 

 "네 사촌을 내버려 두렴, 스톤" 나이 든 벌컨 여성이 끼어들었다. "아이를 가질 때 외에는 스팍이 여성과 접촉할 수 없다는 걸 너도 알잖느냐"

 

 "용서하십시오, 이모님" 스톤이 일어나 고개를 숙였다. "기분을 상하게 할 의도는 없었네, 스팍"

 

 "괜찮네"

 

 여성이 그들과 합류하자 스팍은 그녀가 자리에 앉을 때까지 서있었다.

 

 "축하드리오, 조카님. 내가 여태껏 봐온 중 가장 아름다운 성노예를 두었군요. 난 눈이 높은 편이라고들 하지. 이 불쌍한 늙은 여인을 위해 그 자를 빌려주지 않겠소?"

 

 "죄송합니다, 트카라 이모님" 스팍이 애정 어린 미소를 지었다. "이모님과 밤을 보내고 나면 제 침대로 돌아오길 주저할지도 몰라서요"

 

 "하! 아첨꾼 같으니!" 여성이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "스무 살만 더 젊었어도 그렇게 만들었겠지요. 내가 귀여운 애완동물 보는 눈이 있답니다"

 

 커크는 이 사회에서의 여성의 지위를 이해할 수 없어 말똥말똥 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 정략결혼, 결혼 지참금, 남편이 아닌 남자의 아이를 낳기 위해 선택된 여성에 대해 얘기했는데, 여기 트카라는 남성들과 대등하게 어울렸고 심지어 존경받기까지 했다. 사렉이 트프링 곁의 젊은 여성과 활발한 토론을 벌이고 있는 것으로 보아 그녀의 나이로도 설명이 되지 않았다. 커크는 쳐다보는 걸 들키고 싶지 않아 스팍에게 주의를 돌렸다. 

 

 "그는 애완동물 이상입니다, 이모님" 스팍이 손을 아래로 뻗어 커크의 머리카락을 무심코 희롱했다. "그의 정신은 육체만큼이나 매혹적이죠"

 

 "그리고 난 늘 인간 남성은 야만인이라는 말을 들었지! 오늘 밤 조심하는 게 좋아, 스팍. 아니면 잠결에 걷다가 자네 방에 있는 나를 발견할지도 모르네"

 

 "라쉬미가 내 것을 지키지" 스팍의 어조는 가벼웠지만 목소리에는 경고의 기색이 들어있었고, 그의 손가락이 소유욕을 드러내며 커크의 머리카락을 조여왔다. "허나, 한 가지는 옳아. 밤에는 그를 꼭 가둬두고 봐야겠군"

 방으로 돌아온 스팍이 커크를 지그시 바라보았다. "거세된 남자들만 너의 시중을 들기로 아버지와 합의했다. 그리고 라쉬미가 감시할 테니 내가 돌아올 때까지 여기서 안전할 거다. 하지만 먼저" 스팍이 손을 내밀어 커크의 튜닉을 풀고 벗겨냈다. 스팍은 잠시 벗은 몸을 살펴보더니 이내 거칠게 끌어안았고, 그의 양손이 부드러운 엉덩이를 애무하다가 등을 타고 미끄러져 올라갔다. 커크가 스팍에게 매달리며 내려오는 입술에 자신의 것을 내주자 이어진 아찔한 키스는 그를 약하고 혼미하고 떨게 만들었다. 스팍은 신음을 흘리며 몸을 확 비틀어 떼어내고는 뒤로 물러섰다.

 

 "내일 아침에" 그가 속삭인 뒤 가버렸다.

 

 혼자 남은 커크는 쉼 없이 방을 서성거렸다. 스팍의 손길이 그를 흥분시켰지만 이날 밤엔 해소할 길이 없었기에 결국 화려한 침대 위에 누워 잠을 청했다.

 

 생각하지 않으려 애써봐도 커크의 마음은 고집스레 스팍에게 향했고, 그는 주인이 하고 있는 일 그리고 트프링에 대한 질투심에 타올랐다. 자신의 엉덩이 사이로 파고든 스팍의 단단한 손가락이 달콤하고 마음을 사로잡는 불꽃으로 머릿속을 채워주던 기억에, 그는 다리 사이에 둔통을 느끼며 신음을 흘렸다. 그는 양손으로 몸을 쓰다듬으며 스팍의 손길이 주던 감각을 되살리다가 자신을 꿰뚫던 스팍을 상상하며 고동치는 성기를 손가락으로 감싸 쥐고 흔들었다. 그의 몸은 굶주린 듯한 갈망 속에 미칠 듯이 해방을 원했지만... 그런데 도달할 수가 없었다. 침대 위에서 끙끙대며 몸부림치다 지쳐버린 커크는 찬물에 정욕을 식히기 위해 비틀거리며 욕실로 들어갔다. 침대로 돌아온 그는 베개에 머리를 묻고 화려하게 조각된 기둥을 움켜쥐고서 점차 들뜬 잠에 빠져들었다.

 

아침에 눈을 뜬 커크는 침대 위 자신의 곁에 누워 있는 묵직한 온기를 느꼈다. 그는 나른히 안도의 말을 중얼거리며 몸을 굴려 가까이 다가갔다. 예상했던 매끄러운 피부가 아닌 부드러운 털이 그의 뺨을 스쳤다. 눈을 뜨자 라쉬미의 호기심 어린 얼굴이 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 조금 바보가 된 기분을 느끼며 비단 같은 귀를 쓰다듬자, 거대한 캣이(cat. 지구의 그 고양이는 아닌듯해서 원문을 씁니다) 가르랑거리며 거칠고 축축한 혀로 그의 얼굴을 적셨다. 

 

 방 안에서의 움직임이 주의를 끌어 고개를 드니 노예 한 명이 쟁반을 내려놓고 있었다. 남자는 초록색 튜닉 차림이었고, 그것은 거세된 노예, 즉 여성이나 성노예를 섬기도록 거세된 자임을 가리켰다. 

 

 커크가 막 일어나려던 순간, 다리 사이의 가려운 열기가 자신이 여전히 성적으로 흥분해 있음을 경고했다. 창피해진 그는 옷을 찾았으나 사라져 있었다. 

 

 "제 로브 좀 갖다 주세요" 커크가 부끄러워하며 부탁했다.

 

 노예가 고개를 저었다. "주인님께서 금지하셨습니다, sir" 그가 공손히 대답했다.

 

 커크가 기억을 떠올리곤 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 지금쯤이면 이 저택에 있는 모두가 자신이 스팍의 무엇인지 알고 있을 것이다. 그는 느끼고 있는 것과 정 반대로 아무렇지 않은 척 침대를 빠져나와 탁자로 건너갔다.

 

 그가 식사를 마치자 노예가 몇 가지 지시사항을 더 전달했다. 그는 욕실에서 시중을 받아야 했다. 노예의 무표정한 시선 아래 차가운 물조차 흥분을 가라앉혀주지 않았고, 노예가 잠시 자리를 비운 사이 시도한 자위 역시 허사로 돌아갔다.

 

 시간이 기는 듯 흘러가는 동안 그는 스팍을 갈망하며 미친 듯이 방을 서성거렸고, 사랑하는 이가 그 트프링이라는 여자와 시간을 보내며 그가 갈구하는 애무를 그녀에게 주는 상상에, 그의 머릿속은 희뿌연 질투와 욕구로 부글거렸다.

 

 그는 시간을 때우기 위해 울타리가 쳐진 정원을 돌아다니다가 수영이 가능한 웅덩이를 발견했다. 그는 몸을 말리려 태양 아래에 누워 짧은 시간을 보냈지만, 주인이 드물게 하얀 자신의 피부를 귀하게 여겼기에 감히 피부를 태울 수가 없었다. 그는 마지못해 안으로 들어갔다. 라쉬미가 그의 유일한 친구였고, 그는 그 영리한 동물의 참을성 있는 귀에다 대고 스팍을 향한 사랑과 열망을 쏟아냈다.  

 

 성욕이 점점 거세지자 커크는 스팍을 떠올리게 했던 젊은이가 그려진 벽화를 향해 다가갔다. 어느 순간, 절박감에 그는 발끝으로 서서 벽화에 키스하며 부풀어 오른 성기를 차가운 벽에 비벼댔다. 그러고 나서 부끄러워진 그는 또 다시 정원을 어슬렁거렸다.

 

 누군가 그를 방해한 것은 늦은 오후였다. 거세된 노예 두 명이 들어와 작은 탁자 위에 식사를 차렸다. 커크가 자신의 다리 사이에서 발기한 것을 비참하리만치 의식하며 그들을 쳐다보았지만, 그들의 표정은 조금도 변하지 않았다. 너희들이야 성노예에게 익숙하겠지만, 나는 조금도 익숙하지 않아! 그들이 떠나자 마침내 들어온 스팍이 로브를 벗으며 인간을 향해 다가왔다. 그 탄탄한 나신에 커크의 성기가 요동쳤다. 

 

 "조금 불편해 보이는구나, 짐" 스팍의 목소리에 웃음기가 들어있었다. "이리 와 안아다오" 그가 양팔로 커크를 끌어안고 가까이 잡아당겼다. 커크가 격렬히 저항하자 깜짝 놀란 벌컨인이 그를 놓아주었다. "짐? 무슨 일이냐?"

 

 "무슨 일?" 커크는 눈에 깃든 고통을 감추기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. "당신이 날 좋아한다고 생각했어요. 난 지난밤에 잘 수가 없었다구요. 당신을 원하고 트프링을 질투하느라. 난 하루 종일 매 시간을 기다렸는데, 당신은 오지 않았어요" 그의 목소리가 낮아졌다. "당신은 날 원할 때마다 가지죠, 안 그런가요? 난 포스터와 가버릴 수도 있었는데... 당신을 안전한 곳에 데려다 놓고. 당신이 다쳤기 때문이라던가 은혜를 갚으려 했기 때문이 아니었어요. 난 그만큼의 자존심도 없어요! 난 아무것도 없어! 당신을 다시는 볼 수 없다는 걸 견딜 수 없었어요. 당신을 사랑하니까" 불길이 사라지자 그는 침대 한쪽에 털썩 주저앉았다. "하지만 난 노예일 뿐이니, 그건 중요하지 않죠. 당신은 그냥 원하는 걸 갖고 아무것도 안 줘요. 난 외로움을 견딜 수 없다고 생각했었지만... 이건 견딜 수 없어요..." 목소리를 거칠게 만든 눈물이 금방이라도 쏟아질 것 같았고, 그는 그걸 감추기 위해 고개를 떨구었다.

 

 "짐" 어깨 위의 스팍의 손은 다정했다. "짐, 넌 틀렸어. 난 널 사랑한다"

 

 방금 들은 얘기를 믿을 수 없었던 커크가 강한 손이 자신의 고개를 들어 올릴 때 아무런 저항도 하지 않았기에 스팍과 두 눈이 마주쳤다.

 

 "사랑한다" 벌컨인이 반복했다. "나중에 얘기해 주마. 네가 알아야 할 일이 아주 많이 있다, 내 야만인이여. 허나 지금은 날 믿어야 한다. 너의 슬픔은 차마 견딜 수가 없구나"

 

 평소 자신감에 찬 그의 목소리에서 주저하는 말이 나온 일은 처음이었고, 커크는 짙은 눈동자 안에서 애원에 가까운 간청을 읽었다. 비느니 죽음을 택할 스팍이 '차마 견딜 수가 없다'니.

 

 커크가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "당신을 믿어요. 적어도 당신이 믿는다는 건 믿어요. 당신이 날 사랑하기만 한다면, 원하는 것은 무엇이든 믿을게요"

 

 벌컨인은 커크의 무력한 체념이 괴로워 머뭇거렸다. 인간을 이해시키기 위해 하고 싶은 말이 너무도 많았지만, 당장 커크의 압도적인 욕구가 그의 사랑에 대한 육체적 증거였고, 스팍은 떨며 기대오는 몸에 저항할 수 없었다.

 

 스팍은 그를 끌어안고 뜨겁고 축축한 혀로 다급히 입술을 찾았다. 커크는 한숨을 내쉬며 입술을 벌리고 침입자를 환영하는 한편, 단단히 밀착된 그들의 몸 사이로 손을 뻗어 벌컨인의 반쯤 일어선 성기를 어루만졌다. 스팍은 그의 손길에 신음하고는 커크를 장의자 위에 눕히고 다리를 벌린 뒤 그 사이에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 양손으로 열정적인 몸을 더듬었다.

 

 작고 예민한 유두가 거부할 수 없을 정도로 스팍을 유혹해 차례차례 입에 넣으니 혀 밑에서 꼿꼿이 서는 게 느껴졌다. 커크가 반쯤 감긴 눈을 가슴 위의 열정적인 얼굴에 고정하고 몸을 휘어 더욱 가까이 밀어붙였다.

 

 느닷없이 스팍의 어깨너머에서 문이 열리고 두 명의 노예가 음식 쟁반을 들고 나타났다. 스팍은 분명 들었을 텐데도 그를 놓아주긴커녕 천천히 혀로 핥기 시작하며 인간의 배를 감각적으로 타고 내려가 시원한 피부를 살짝 깨물었다.

 

 얼굴이 시뻘게진 커크가 넓은 어깨를 밀어냈다. "스팍, 제발!" 그가 속삭였다. "여기... 여기 우리만 있는 게 아니에요"

 

 스팍은 그 숨죽인 속삭임을 들었을 텐데도 무시했고, 커크는 끔찍하게 부끄러워져 본격적으로 저항하기 시작했다. 두 명의 노예는 식사를 차리기 시작했지만, 커크는 그들이 지켜보고 있음을 알았다... 그들의 시선과 호기심이 느껴졌다. 모든 성적인 쾌락을 박탈당한 상태였기에 주인의 정사는 그들의 외설스러운 관심사를 대신하는 것이었다. 캠프에서 노예들의 잡담을 질릴 정도로 들었던 커크는 그들이 목격한 모든 순간을 외설적으로 각색해서 동료들에게 침을 튀기며 떠들어댈 것임을 알았다. 

 

 수치심에 커크의 눈가에 눈물이 맺혔다. 가장 큰 수치심은 사박의 친구들이 자신을 약탈할 때 느꼈다고 생각했는데, 이것은...! 지금껏 스팍은 사려 깊은 편이었다. 캠프 노예들이 주인의 침대에 있는 자신을 보긴 했지만, 벌컨인은 한 번도 사람들 앞에서 자신을 안은 적이 없었고, 누군가 텐트에 들어올 때면 항상 커크의 몸을 가려주었다. 

 

 "제발요!" 그가 흐느끼며 또다시 자신을 감싼 단단한 팔을 헛되이 밀자 이번엔 스팍이 반응을 보였다. 그가 커크의 시선을 따라가 잠시 흘낏 돌아보더니 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 커크에게 시선을 돌렸고 고개를 숙여 애무를 계속했다. 

 

 스팍이 다시 시선을 돌리지 않을 것임을 안 커크는 일순 분노에 타올랐지만 이내 깨달았다. 보기엔 이상해도 스팍이 여느 벌컨인처럼 행동하고 있음을. 이 노예 주의 문화 안에서 자유인은 노예의 존재를 전혀 안중에 두지 않으며, 은밀한 주제를 화제로 삼을 때조차 엿듣는 자가 있다는 사실에 지극히 무심했다. 누구도 짐승 앞에서 말이나 행동을 조심하지 않는데, 왜 노예 앞에서 그래야 하는가.

 

 커크는 저항을 멈췄고, 그 행동으로 성노예로서의 신분을 받아들였음을 씁쓸히 인정했다. 이제 그가 해야만 하는 일은 포기하고 사는 법을 배우던가 저항의 결과에 직면하던가였다. 하지만 그는 생각을 나중으로 미뤄야 했다. 지금은 육체의 욕구가 그를 지배했고, 자신을 불태우는 굶주림 외에는 생각할 수 없었다. 

 

 어지러워 숨을 헐떡이던 그는 허벅지 사이에 꿇어앉은 스팍이 어깨 위로 자신의 다리를 올리고, 엉덩이를 감싸 쥐어 들어 올려 몸을 여실히 드러내는 동안 얌전히 누워있을 수밖에 없었다. 그때 벌컨인의 성기가 몸에 와 닿았고, 타는 듯한 기둥이 자신을 꿰뚫으며 서서히 미끄러져 들어오는 게 느껴졌다. 겹쳐진 몸 사이로 손을 뻗어 커크의 성기를 움켜쥔 스팍은 몸을 숙여 인간의 유두에 다가갔다 ; 그 움직임이 스팍의 성기를 커크의 안으로 더욱 깊숙이 이끌었고, 열띤 입술이 목표를 찾아 유두를 빨아당기는 동안 인간은 신음을 흘렸다.

 

 "더..." 그가 헐떡이자 스팍이 거세게 움직이며 더 많은 것을 안겨주었고, 손으로도 똑같이 다급하게 인간을 만지기 시작했다.

 

 커크는 양팔로 주인의 머리를 감싸 안고 복합적인 감각에 열중했다. 두 명의 노예가 더욱 가까이 다가와 열심히 쳐다보는 걸 어렴풋이 깨닫고 갑작스레 삐딱해진 그는 구경거리를 주기로 결심했다. 그는 위쪽으로 힘을 주어 더욱 깊숙이 자신을 꽂았고, 스팍의 리듬에 완벽히 맞춰 호응하듯 찔러대기 시작했다. 벌컨인이 모든 움직임을 멈추자 커크는 주인을 다시 행위에 끌어들이려 정신없이 꿈틀대며 실망감에 끙끙거리고 몸을 휘었다. 벌컨인이 커크의 성기를 양손으로 쥐고 적시며 터질 듯한 진홍색 귀두와 가느다란 핏줄이 드러난 기둥, 점차 격해지는 움직임을 넋을 잃고 쳐다보는 사이, 커크의 몸은 이내 절정을 맞아 부르르 떨렸다. 스팍은 손안의 단단한 살덩이가 긴장 상태에서 벗어나 부드러워지는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

 스팍은 손을 움직여 커크의 엉덩이를 쥐고 더욱 가까이 끌어당겼다. 격렬한 삽입이 재개되는 동안 커크는 아래쪽으로 밀려났다. 이제 스팍만큼이나 사나워진 커크는 울렁이는 정액이 몸 안에 퍼부어질 때까지 벌컨인의 성기를 감싼 항문 근육을 조였고, 존재의 중심까지 태울 듯한 뜨거운 체액이 몸 안을 가득 채웠다 

 

 스팍은 서서히 몸을 빼고 어깨에서 인간의 다리를 들어 올렸다. 커크는 노예들의 시선에 완전히 노출되어 있음을 알면서도 너무 지쳐 꿈쩍도 못하고 누워있었다. 자신의 것보다 더 걸쭉한 스팍의 정액이 허벅지를 타고 흘러내렸고, 만족스러운 해방감에 온몸이 떨려왔다. 이제 수치심 따윈 아무래도 좋았다.

 

 "와인을 다오" 노예 한 명이 허둥지둥 스팍의 지시에 따랐고, 벌컨인은 커크의 어깨를 끌어안아 조심조심 앉히고 입술에 잔을 갖다 댔다.

 

 "좀 나아졌느냐?"

 

 커크가 흘긋 쳐다보았다. "알고 계셨군요, 제가... 제가..."

 

 "물론이다, 내가 한 일이었으니" 짙은 눈동자가 웃음 지었다. "네게 고통을 줄 목적만이 아니었음을 믿어야 한다, 짐. 내게 더 깊은 생각이 있다. 네가 다 마시고 나면 설명해 주마"

 

 이제는 철저히 표정을 지운 집안 노예들이 음식을 내왔지만, 커크는 어딘지 정신이 산만했다. 끌어당겨진 그는 스팍의 무릎에 머리를 베고 눕혀졌고, 벌컨인은 그의 입에 음식을 넣어주며 틈틈이 키스를 요구했다. 방황하는 손길이 그의 배를 쓰다듬고 계속해서 유두를 잡아당기고 부드러운 허벅지 피부를 만져댔다. 

 

 그들이 식사를 마치자 노예들이 과일과 와인을 탁자 위에 차리고 물러났다. 몸을 돌려 문을 닫는 노예 한 명과 눈이 마주친 커크는 그의 눈동자에 서린 질투를 보고 깜짝 놀랐다. 많은 노예들이 자신의 처지와 주인이 보이는 관용을 질투할 것임을 그는 다시 한번 되새겼다. 

 

 둘만 남게 된 순간 스팍은 커크의 목을 감싼 목줄을 붙잡고 인간을 바닥으로 끌어내렸고, 커크는 주인의 다리 사이에 무릎 꿇게 되었다. 스팍은 양손으로 커크의 얼굴을 감싸고 몸을 숙여 익숙지 않은 애정이 담긴 키스를 하고는 뒤로 물러나 외계인의 눈동자를 들여다 보았다.

 

 "짐, 잘 듣거라. 지금 내가 하는 얘기는 너와 나의 미래에 관한 것이다. 오늘 나의 부재는 트프링 때문이 아니라 예기치 않은 셀론의 방문 때문이었다. 그는 곧 북쪽 부족 정벌을 떠나는데, 내가 입회 전사로서 동행하길 원한다. 여자가 임신했으니 가족에 대한 내 의무는 충족되었고, 난 가길 원한다. 문제는 네가 어떻게 나와 동행할 것이냐겠지?" 

 

 "어떻게라뇨?" 다 감추지 못한 씁쓸함이 커크의 목소리에 배어 나왔다. "당연히 성노예로서겠죠. 제가 방금 증명하지 않았던가요?"

 

 "네겐 그렇게 보이더냐? 짐, 난 사랑하는 이의 자발적인 복종에 가깝다고 생각했다. 난 지금껏 내 세계의 관습에 의문을 품은 적이 없다. 언제나 주인과 노예가 있어왔지. 허나 이제 난 그 관습에 의문을 갖고 있다"

 

 "노예 제도요, 스팍? 아니면 제 노예 신분 말인가요?"

 

 "모르겠구나" 벌컨인의 목소리가 신중해졌다. "모든 걸 의심케 하는 그런 새로운 사고방식이라... 네가 노예라는 게 견딜 수 없을 정도로 고통스럽다는 건 안다. 그리고 네게 있어 노예 신분이 모욕적이라는 것 또한 알고 있다. 넌 날 사랑하지만, 내가 주인이 노예에게 하듯 널 요구할 때마다 수치심을 느끼지, 그렇지 않으냐?"

 

 "네" 커크가 속삭였다. "어쩔 수 없어요. 난... 당신이 날 가질 권리가 있기 때문이 아니라, 내 선택으로 당신의 것이 되길 간절히 원해요. 그 생각에 가슴이 찢어져요, 스팍. 전 당신과 함께 하고 싶지만, 이런 식으로 살 수 있을지 모르겠어요..."

 

 "나 역시 더 많은 것을 원한다" 스팍의 목소리가 갑자기 강렬해졌다. "넌 단순한 성노예 이상, 훨씬 이상이다. 그게 가능했다면 난 널 풀어주고 내 법적인 반려로 맞았겠지만, 결코 그렇게 될 수 없어. 벌컨에서는 어떤 노예도 자유인이 될 수 없고, 목줄이 없는 외계인은 누구든 그를 보호한다고 주장하는 자의 소유가 된다. 널 내 시야에서 벗어나게 한 그 순간 빼앗기게 될 거다. 

 

그러니 넌 반드시 내 노예로 남아있어야 하나, 그렇다 하더라도 몇 가지 선택할 일이 있다. 첫 번째는 지금 그대로 남아, 가치 있는 소유물이자 내 재산의 일부로서 내가 죽게 되면 내 후계자에게 상속되는 것이다. 내 아버지와 아들 모두 남성 성노예를 두지 않으니, 너는 틀림없이 다른 자에게 팔릴 것이다. 아니면 널 내가 가장 총애하는 자라 선언할 수 있다. 그렇게 되면 내 사망 시 넌 죽임을 당하고 내세에서 날 섬기기 위해 함께 불태워진다"

 

 "제 생각에는" 커크가 조용히 말했다. "세 번째 선택을 제안하길 원하시는 듯하군요"

 

 "그래, 그게 지금 하는 이야기다. 대부분의 벌컨인들처럼 내게도 다른 이의 정신과 접촉할 능력이 있다. 오늘 네게 시험해 보았고 성공했지. 난 네 사정을 금지했고 넌 할 수 없었다. 정신을 잇는 능력을 가진 전사가 반려와의 사이에 하는 서약이 있다. 돌이킬 수 없을 정도로 그들을 결속시키기 때문에 한 쪽이 죽으면 다른 쪽이 살아남을 수 없는 서약. 그건 두 개의 몸에 하나의 정신을 가진 것과 같아. 짐, 난 너를 계속 노예로서 대해야 하지만, 너와 이 서약을 맺고 싶구나. 이 본드는 깨뜨릴 수 없고 독점적이다. 난 결코 다른 짝을 받아들일 수 없게 되지만, 그 이유는 누구에게도 알려져선 안 된다"

 

 "제가 창피해서요, 스팍?" 커크가 애써 목소리를 진정시켰다.

 

 "아니다, 짐! 결코 그런 게 아니야! 날 믿어야 해" 스팍이 다시 커크의 얼굴을 양손으로 감싸 쥐었다. "우리가 원치 않는다 해도, 우린 이 세계에서 살아야만 한다. 그게 가능했다면, 지금 당장 아버지께 가 선조들의 제단 앞에서 널 청하고 모든 벌컨인의 면전에서 널 맞았겠지" 짙은 눈동자가 점점 어두워졌다. "허나 결코 그렇게 될 순 없어. 노예와의 본드는 상상도 못 할 일이다. 그 사실이 알려지면 난 불명예를 안게 되고 널 빼앗길 거다... 네게 어떤 일이 벌어질지 난 감히 상상할 수 없구나. 노예를 향한 소유욕은 애정 정도는 용인되지만 사랑은 아니다. 너도 동의해야 해. 본딩은 모두에게 숨겨야만 한다"

 

 "스팍..." 커크가 손을 들어 자신의 뺨 위에 놓인 손을 어루만졌다. "노예와의 본드는 상상할 수 없는 일이라고 하셨죠. 당신은 일생을 노예에게 익숙하게 지내왔어요. 이제 와서 바꿀 수 있나요? 날 당신과 동등하게 생각하고 대하는 게 가능하겠어요?"

 

 "짐, 나도 모르겠다" 짙은 눈동자가 솔직함을 담아 마주쳐왔다. "내가 시도하길 원한다는 것만은 안다. 그리고 이 본딩이 강해질수록 우리의 마음과 영혼은 가까워져, 한 쪽이 상대방을 자진해서 아프게 하는 일은 불가능해진다. 만일 내가 잊어버리거나 네게 수치심과 슬픔을 유발한다면... 그러한 감정들은 내게 반사되어 돌아오게 되지" 벌컨인이 잠시 주저하더니 말을 이어나갔다. "네게 확실히 말해야겠구나. 본딩은 비밀로 남아야 하기에, 너는 다른 이들 앞에서 총애 받는 응석받이 노예로서 행동해야 하고 나 역시 그런 주인인 척해야 한다. 친구들 앞에서는 어느 정도의 자유가 허락될지 모르지만, 우리 중 하나가 자신의 역할을 잊어버리면 결과는 처참할 거다. 대답하기 전에 네가 행동해야 할 부분에 대해 잘 생각해 보거라"

 

 "당신은 줄곧 제게 정직하셨죠" 커크는 한순간의 유예를 얻기 위해 눈을 내리깔았지만, 이미 자신이 할 수 있는 대답은 하나뿐임을 알고 있었다. 그가 다시 고개를 들었을 때 그의 황금빛 눈동자에 깃든 빛은 벌컨인으로 하여금 놀라움에 숨을 멎게 했다. "스팍, 난 당신을 사랑해요. 그리고 나머지는... 난 당신의 말을 믿어요"

 

 "그러면 나와 본드를 맺을 테냐?"

 

 "그럴게요"

 

 안도감에 스팍의 어깨가 축 처졌다. "난 자신이 없었다... 네가 내 세계에 발을 들인 뒤로... 날 그렇게까지 믿을 수 있을 거라고는" 그의 목소리가 점차 사색에 잠겼다. "벌컨만큼 관습이 굳어있지 않은 다른 세계가 있다. 언젠가 내가 전사로서 명성을 얻게 되면, 우린 용병으로서 일할 곳을 찾아 두려움 없이 함께 할 수 있을지도 모른다"

 

 "날 위해 당신의 세계를 버리려고요?"

 

 "넌 네 세계를 잃었다. 그건 우리가 공유할 수 있는 한 가지 슬픔이 되겠지" 커크의 목을 따라 내려가던 손가락이 무거운 금속 목줄에 닿자 스팍이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "이건 없애야겠구나. 넌 목줄을 매어야 하나 그건 금이어야 해. 너에 대한 내 사랑의 증거로서. 짐... 키스해 주겠니?"

 

 그것은 명령이 아닌 요청이었고, 커크가 기쁘게 허락할 일이었다. 커크는 일어나 한쪽 무릎을 장의자에 댔다. 한 손은 스팍의 굽이진 머리카락을 통과해 뒤통수로 향했고, 다른 손은 스팍의 팔뚝을 붙들고 자신의 허리로 끌어당겼다. 그는 벌컨인의 발기한 성기가 자신의 허벅지를 미는 것을 느끼며 몸을 숙였다. 스팍의 양손이 자신의 엉덩이를 감쌌고, 그는 잠시 가만히 선 채 스팍의 벌어진 입술 위쪽에 자신의 입술을 닿을 듯 말 듯 가져갔다. 커크는 떨리는 입술 윤곽을 따라 혀를 날름거리다가, 아랫입술을 이로 붙들고 살며시 깨물었다.

 

 숨을 헐떡이며 물러선 스팍의 두 눈이 어리둥절했다. 커크는 웃음을 터뜨리고는 부드러운 머리카락을 손가락에 얽어매고 다시 끌어당겼다. 

 

 "좀 참아요!" 부드럽게 속삭인 그는 몸을 숙여 다시 열렬한 입술을 요구했다. 이번에는 스팍의 입술 사이로 혀를 미끄러트렸다가 벌컨인이 혀로 사로잡으려 할 때마다 후퇴했다. 그의 퇴각에 벌컨인의 혀가 커크의 입안으로 넘어왔다가 사로잡혔고, 인간은 거칠게 입술을 밀어붙이며 능숙하게 빨았다. 

 

 스팍은 신음하며 커크의 엉덩이를 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 그의 손가락이 서서히 안쪽으로 움직이며 좁은 입구를 찾더니 인간의 몸 안으로 파고들었다. 커크는 긴장해 자신의 혀를 스팍의 입안으로 밀어 넣었다. 손을 빼낸 벌컨인이 커크의 엉덩이를 붙들고 들어 올린 다음 내리자 딱딱하게 일어선 성기가 인간을 꿰뚫었다. 커크는 스팍의 입안에 거친 숨을 내뱉으며 엉덩이를 돌리기 시작했고, 움직일수록 내부의 압박감이 커져만 갔다. 스팍은 입술을 떼어내고 맹목적으로 커크의 유두를 찾았다. 인간의 고개가 뒤로 꺾였다.

 

 "제발" 그의 속삭임에 스팍이 마지막으로 거세게 위로 쳐올렸고, 인간이 황홀한 해방감에 몸부림치는 동안 몸 안에 정액이 뿜어져 나왔다. 그들은 몸을 떨며 심장 박동이 느려질 때까지 서로에게 매달렸다. 잠시 뒤 스팍이 커크를 품에 안았다.

 

 "내일" 스팍이 속삭였다. "내일 나는 전사로서 입회하게 된다. 우리는 그 후에나 본드를 맺을 수 있다, 짐. 셀론이 정신 연결에 매우 뛰어나기 때문이야. 그는 네가 내 일부가 되었음을 발견할지도 모른다"

 

 "이해해요, 스팍" 커크가 꼭 안기며 졸음에 겨워 대답했다. "기다릴 수 있어요... 하지만 너무 오래는 말고요!" 

 

 그 다음날 커크는 전사로서 정식 입회하는 스팍을 수행했다. 의식은 이제 불빛으로 번쩍이고 가문의 역사가 묘사된 태피스트리가 잔뜩 걸린 선조의 홀에서 치러졌다. 가문의 문장인 전설의 맹금 아래, 홀 뒤편의 화덕 한 쪽에 낮은 제단이 설치되었다. 셀론과 그의 지휘관들이 제단 한쪽에 섰고, 사렉과 스팍의 가족 몇몇이 반대편에 섰다. 다시금 트카라가 명예석에 자리했고, 커크는 그 점이 여전히 혼란스러웠다.

 

 메인홀은 가문의 방계 구성원으로 추정되는 손님들로 북적거렸다. 노예들까지 뒤쪽에 모여있었다. 커크가 스팍의 뒤를 따라 들어가는 동안, 입회인들이 인간은 이해할 수 없는 복잡한 고대 벌컨어 성가를 부르기 시작했다. 

 

 커크는 벌컨인들이 행하는 어떠한 종교적 형식도 목격한 바가 없었다. 추측컨대 노예들은 그러한 일에 관여해서는 안 되는 것이리라. 허나 의식에서의 그의 역할은 주의 깊게 설명되었다. 샌들과 두터운 흰색 실크로 만든 평범한 튜닉 차림의 스팍이 천천히 나아가 셀론 앞에 무릎 꿇는 동안, 그는 두발짝 뒤에서 따라갔다. 스팍 위로 몸을 숙인 전사가 길게 물결치는 머리카락을 손안에 모으고 칼로 자르자 귀 바로 밑으로 떨어졌다.

 

 앞으로 걸어 나온 커크는 부드러운 머리카락 뭉치를 양손으로 받아들고 천천히 화덕 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 그는 관객을 등지고 무릎 꿇어 재빨리 손을 움직였다. 그가 일어섰을 때는 기다란 머리채가 불길 위에 놓여있었다.

 

 셀론이 스팍을 일으켜 세우자 지휘관들이 다가와 그의 허리에 검대(劍帶. Sword belt)를 둘러주었다. 럴파가 그의 오른편에, 방패가 왼편에 놓였고, 스팍은 일어나 완전한 입회 전사로서 가족들 앞에 섰다.

 

 혹독한 시험이 이미 그의 가치를 증명했기에 아무런 말도 필요 없었고, 동료들이 입회를 수락했다는 것은 그가 자신들과 동급으로 합류할 가치가 있음을 가리켰다. 커크가 당연히 그럴 거라 예상했듯이 어떠한 맹세의 말도 없었다. 전사로서 받아들여진 자는 억지로 훌륭한 척할 필요가 없었다. 당연히 그에 합당한 행동을 할 것이라 믿어 의심치 않기 때문이다.

 

 헌데 추가적인, 예상치 못한 이벤트가 있었다. 스팍이 자신의 럴파와 방패를 대장들에게 다시 건넨 뒤 앞으로 나섰다.

 

 "제임스, 이리 와라"

 

 커크가 주인의 발치에 무릎 꿇자 벌컨인이 관객을 똑바로 바라보았다.

 

 "제 노예는 충성심과 진실함을 증명했으며 싸울 수 있음을 보여주었습니다. 제 형제 전사들이 그를 시험했고, 전투 노예로서 제게 불명예가 되지 않을 것임을 납득했습니다"

 

 커크를 일으켜 세운 스팍이 손짓하자 집안 노예 한 명이 검대를 들고 다가왔다. 벌컨인이 그것을 커크에게 채워주었다.

 

 "제임스, 전투 노예로서 네게 일부 특권을 허락한다. 그리고 관례대로, 난 증인들 앞에서 네게 선언한다. 지금 이 순간부터 오직 나만이 네게 명령할 수 있고, 누구든 너를 모욕하려는 자는 상대가 자유 벌컨인이라 할지라도 너 자신을 지킬 수 있다. 너는 지위가 낮은 자는 물론 전사들 사이에서도 환영받을 것이고, 네 재주와 충성심으로 얻은 존경을 받게 될 것이다. 이 모두를 벌컨법에 의거해 허락한다" 

 

 "감사합니다, 주인님" 커크는 말이 제대로 나오지 않았다. 스팍이 개인적으로 동등함을 약속하긴 했지만, 공식적인 지위의 향상은 전혀 생각지도 못한 일이었다. 그는 자랑스럽게 고개를 들고, 뒤이어 열릴 가족 축하연을 위해 옷을 갈아입어야 하는 주인을 따라 대기실로 들어섰다. 

 

 나이 든 남자가 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 스팍의 입장에 그가 일어섰고, 커크는 그가 심한 절름발이임을 눈치챘다.

 

 "마스터 세레트(Serret)... 이렇게 빨리 와 주어서 고맙네. 뭐라도 좀 마셨나?"

 

 "네, 고맙습니다, 스팍님. 제게 남겨주신 스케치도 대강 살펴보았습니다. 그래, 이 노예입니까? 과연 사랑스러운 자로군요. 제 최고의 작품에 걸맞는 미모입니다"

 

 "벌컨 최고의 장인이 아니고서야 그에게 어울리는 목줄을 누구에게 믿고 맡기겠나. 이 자의 육체는 완벽하지만, 지금 하고 있는 목줄이 목을 상처내고 있어. 반드시 제대로 맞게끔 해야 하네"

 

 "물론이죠, 당연합니다. 치수를 재어봐도 좋을까요?"

 

 "제임스"

 

 커크가 고분고분 앞으로 걸어 나오자, 세레트가 그의 목에 기다란 실크 줄을 둘렀다.

  
 "이건 괜찮으냐? 좋아... 어디 보자... 그래, 이거면 충분해"

 

 "언제쯤 준비되겠나?" 스팍이 물었다.

 

 "젊은이들이란, 급하기도 하군요" 세레트가 싱긋 웃었다. "허나 스팍님을 위해서니... 네, 제 조수들이 모두 매달린다면 오늘 저녁쯤이면 될 겁니다"

 

 "고맙네, 세레트. 그래 주면 정말 고맙겠어"

 

 "주인님?" 커크가 조용히 끼어들었다.

 

 "왜 그러느냐?"

 

 "괜찮으시다면, 한 가지 청이 있습니다"

 

 "말해 보거라"

 

 "그게.. 저기, 비밀입니다. 놀래켜 드리려고요. 세레트님께 말씀드려도 좋을까요?"

 

 "그러거라" 스팍이 다정하게 웃으며 한쪽으로 비켜 서자 커크가 금세공인에게 무언가를 속삭였다. 인간이 자신의 튜닉 안에 손을 넣어 그 벌컨인에게 뭔가를 건네자 호기심이 들끓었다.

 

 "이런, 이제 보니 특이한 요청이로군. 허나 가능해. 스팍님, 노예가 참 낭만적이군요. 그의 깜짝 선물이 마음에 드실 겁니다. 목줄은 오늘 저녁에 어김없이 배달되도록 하겠습니다"

 

 "다시 한번 고맙네"

 

 "괜찮습니다. 미모를 돋보이게 할 아름다운 물건을 만드는 것은 즐거운 일이지요. 장수를, 스팍님. 그리고 가문에 영광이 있기를"

 

 "무슨 일이었느냐?" 장인의 등 뒤로 문이 닫히자 스팍이 물었다.

 

 커크가 비밀스럽게 미소 지었다. "주인님께서 오늘 저녁까지 궁금증을 참으시면 어떨까요?"

 

 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다. "알았다, 짐. 이제 옷을 갈아입어야겠구나. 이런 지루한 행사는 좋아하지 않는다만 예정된 일이라"

 

 그날은 스팍의 가족과 수많은 친구들이 축하 인사를 해오면서 끝도 없이 길어졌다. 수련 전사가 최종 입문 전에 전투대에 받아들여지는 일은 드문데다 굉장한 영광이었다. 커크는 자신이 자유 벌컨인들에게서 조금 더 높은 평가를 받고 있음을 발견했다. 성노예는 오직 한 가지 이유로 가치 있게 여겨지지만, 전투 노예는 지독하게 자부심 높은 이 종족이 존중할 수 있는 어떤 남자로서의 가치를 증명했다. 사렉까지도 다가올 전투에서의 성공을 기원하며 무뚝뚝한 친절함을 담아 말을 걸어왔다. 

 

 커크의 행복을 망쳐놓은 건 단 한 가지였다. 그는 주인과 단둘이 될 시간만을 기다렸건만, 이제 그들은 전투대와 합류해야 했다. 그의 실망을 덜어준 것은 셀론이었다.

 

 "스팍, 네가 기뻐할 소식이겠구나. 사탁 역시 우리 부대에 합류한다. 내일 난 그의 시험과 입회를 감독하러 간다. 내가 돌아오기 전까지 네게 열흘의 시간이 있을 거다"

 

 "분부대로, 셀론" 스팍은 정중히 대답했지만, 커크와 마주친 두 눈은 기대감에 차 있었고, 인간의 눈 역시 기쁨으로 반짝였다.

 

 조금 뒤 스팍이 부친과 이야기를 나누는 동안 커크는 스팍의 발치에 앉아 있었다.

 

 "아버지, 한 가지 청을 드려도 되겠습니까?"

 

 "말하거라, 아들아"

 

 "노예가 필요합니다. 한 명을 구해서 훈련시켜 주시겠습니까?" 커크가 딱딱하게 굳어졌다. 스팍의 손이 안심시키듯 그의 어깨를 눌러왔다.

 

 "기꺼이 해주마, 스팍. 정확히 무슨 일에 필요한 것이냐?"

 

 "제임스가 침대와 전장 양쪽에서 절 수행해야 하는데, 하찮은 일로 지치게 하고 싶지 않습니다. 그러한 일을 할 일노예를 - 거세된 자로 구해 주십시오"

 

 "좋은 생각이다, 아들아. 네 전투 노예에게 음식 준비나 빨래를 시키는 것은 적절치 않겠구나. 내가 알아보마"

 

 "감사합니다, 아버지" 사렉이 사라지자 스팍이 설명을 해주기 위해 몸을 기울였다. "캠프에서는 그러한 일을 위한 일반 노예가 있지만, 전장에서는 전사 개인의 노예 혼자서 주인의 텐트를 책임진다. 보통은 성노예가 하인의 역할을 하지만, 난 네가 내... 개인적인 요구를 만족시키는데 집중했으면 좋겠구나"

 

 "주인님의 분부에 따르겠습니다" 커크가 눈으로 웃으며 새치름하게 대답했다.

 

 마침내 손님들이 떠나기 시작했고, 커크와 스팍은 풀려나 방으로 돌아왔다.

 

 문을 닫으며 스팍이 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬었다. "우리에겐 열흘이 있다. 난 그 시간을 최대한 활용할 생각이야"

 

 "저도 그래요" 커크는 이미 튜닉을 벗고 있었고, 벌컨인은 램프 불빛에 드러난 완벽한 육체를 감상하듯 바라보았다. "보세요. 세레트님이 제 새 목줄을 보내왔군요"

 

 "잠시만, 짐" 커크가 박스를 집어 들려다 스팍의 목소리에 멈춰 섰다. "먼저 반드시 해야 할 일이 있다. 내 앞에 무릎 꿇거라"

 

 커크가 무릎을 꿇자 스팍의 손이 그의 목줄에 닿았다. 끼릭 하고 날카로운 소리가 났다. 무거운 금속 띠자 사라지자 스팍이 그를 일으켜 세워 비판적으로 목을 살펴보았다. 

 

 "상처는 희미해질 거다" 그가 한참만에 선언하고선 몸을 기울여 커크의 벌건 상처 자국에 입술을 갖다 댔다. 그런 다음 물러선 그는 자신의 옷을 벗고 나체로 서서 커크의 어깨 위에 양손을 올렸다.

 

 "짐, 내가 전사의 맹세에 대해 말했었지. 지금 나와 맹세하겠느냐?"

 

 "그럴게요"

 

 "그렇다면 내 말을 따라 하거라" 그는 커크의 양손을 자신의 얼굴로 이끌고, 인간의 얼굴을 자신의 손으로 감싸고는 낮은 목소리로 신중히 입을 열었다. "제임스 커크, 난 그대를 내 영혼의 반려, 일생의 동반자로 맞이하오. 내 검은 그대의 방패가, 그대의 명예는 나의 명예가 되고, 내 영혼과 육신을 그대의 손에 맡기리다. 내가 그대에게 요구하듯이, 그렇게 일평생 나만의 것이 되어 준다면, 생이 다해도 그대와 헤어지지 않으리오. 내가 말한 대로 이루어지리다"

 

 벌컨인이 맹세를 하는 동안, 커크는 머릿속 깊은 곳에서 낯설고 반가운 침입을 느꼈고, 뭔가가... 들어와 자리 잡고는 따스하고 사랑스러운 존재를 만들자 열렬히 환영했다. 그런 뒤 연인의 말을 따라 하던 그는 자신의 일부가 벌컨인의 정신 안으로 흘러 들어가 오래 기다려온 손님처럼 환영받음을 인식했다.

 

 그러고 나서 스팍이 탁자에서 칼을 집어 들어 자신의 어깨에 얕은 상처를 냈다.

 

 "내 피를 마시고" 그가 속삭였다. "내 육신의 일부, 내 영혼의 형제가 되어라" 

 

 스팍의 손이 올라와 커크의 머리를 끌어당기자 인간의 입술이 피가 흘러내리는 상처에 닿았다. 뜨겁고 쓴 액체가 입안을 채우는 동안 스팍의 양손이 머리카락을 쓰다듬는 게 느껴졌다. 커크의 혀가 벌어진 상처를 애무했고, 정신 연결을 통해 그 접촉에 대한 스팍의 기쁨이 느껴졌다. 마침내 고개를 든 그가 입술에 묻은 피를 혀로 핥고 스팍을 향해 당당히 웃자, 벌컨인이 커크에게 조심스레 상처를 냈다. 그는 벌컨인이 피를 마시는 동안 자신을 채우는 관능적인 감각을 강렬히 의식하며 강한 어깨에 매달렸다. 뱀파이어에 관한 지구의 오래된 전설을 떠올린 그는 이러한 기쁨을 대가로 얻을 수 있다면 영혼 따위 잃어도 좋을 거라 몽롱하게 생각했다. 

 

 마침내 스팍이 고개를 들었다. "자, 다 되었다" 그가 커크의 입술을 가볍게 문지르며 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. " 이제 우리는 서로에게 연결되었다. 네 생명은 나의 것이고, 내 생명은 너의 것이다" 

 

 "만족스러워요" 커크가 속삭이듯 대답했다.

 

 "이제 난 네게 목줄을 매어야 한다, 내 사랑. 난..."

 

 "괜찮아요, 스팍. 이해해요" 커크가 무릎을 꿇었다. "우리가 당신의 세계에서 함께 살아가려면 이 길 밖에 없는 걸요. 걸어 주세요"

 

 그가 지켜보는 가운데 스팍이 상자를 열어 목줄을 꺼내들고 커크의 눈높이에 맞게 들어 올렸다. 그의 목에 닿지 않고 포근히 감싸도록 맞춰진 넓은 금장 띠는 굉장히 정교하게 만들어진 것으로 섬세한 실크로 짜인 듯했다. 맞물리는 뒤쪽에는 복잡한 자물쇠가 달려있었다. 이게 세레트의 비밀 기술 중 하나였다. 이 자물쇠에는 열쇠가 필요 없었다. 일단 양 끝단이 결합하면 금속을 잘라내야만 목줄을 제거할 수 있다. 목줄 앞쪽의 원반에는 사렉 가문의 전사 스팍의 소유임을 확인하는 커크의 이름이 새겨져 있었다. 

 

 "아름다운 작품이로군" 스팍이 중얼거렸다. "너와 어울리긴 하나 목줄인 건 변함없어... 잠깐, 이건 뭐지?"

 

 목줄 안쪽을 살펴보던 스팍은 가느다란 금실과 함께 엮인 검정 실크 가닥을 보았다. 시선을 내린 그는 붉게 물든 커크의 뺨을 보고 놀랐다.

 

 "짐? 뭘 한 거냐?"

 

 "앉으세요. 말씀드릴게요" 마루를 미끄러지듯 건너간 커크는 스팍의 발치에 앉아 벌컨인의 허벅지에 뺨을 얹었다. "인간은 형편없는 모순덩어리가 될 수 있어요, 스팍. 당신이 절 노예로 두고 싶어 하지 않는다는 걸 알게 된 순간, 그게 아무렇지도 않아졌어요... 당신의 노예만 아니라면요. 당신에게 그저 가치 있는 소유물이 되는 건 견딜 수 없었거든요... 그러고 나서 당신이 맹세의 말을 했고, 난 내 노예 신분의 필요성을 이해하고 있다는 것을 보여주고 싶었어요. 당신의 머리카락을 불태울 때 좋은 생각이 떠올랐죠. 난 한 가닥을 남겼고, 어떻게든 금속 안에 짜넣어 달라고 세레트님께 부탁드렸어요. 전 제 선택으로 당신의 것이 된 거예요, 스팍. 내가 사박과 함께 있었다면, 첫 번째 충격을 극복했더라도 결국 목숨을 끊었을 거예요. 당신이 날 차지했을 때 그 생각을 하던 중이었죠"

 

 "그러고 나선?"

 

 "당신은 관대했어요. 가능하다면 살고 싶었기에 어떤 일이 벌어질지, 기회가 올지 기다려 봤어요 - 기회를 잡지는 못했죠. 제 나약함이 증오스러웠어요" 그가 스팍의 허벅지에 입 맞췄다. "지금은 더 이상 중요하지 않아요. 제 사슬이 당신을 안전하게 한다면... 전 견딜 수 있어요"

 

 "그래. 넌 내 생명을 쥐고 있다. 오, 짐. 사랑한다"

 

 "처음엔 그러지 않았죠. 당신은 절 어리석은 야만인이라 생각했어요. 절 원하지도 않았잖아요! 어쩌다 마음이 바뀐 거죠?"

 

 "그게... 사탁이 네게 집적거렸을 때 네가 그와 함께 웃더구나. 난 질투했다. 네가 나 아닌 누구에게도 웃지 않길 바랐어"

 

 "사탁은 친절했어요. 사박과의 일 뒤에 당신이 특별하다는 것은 알았지만, 모든 벌컨인이 노예를 폭행하는 것은 아님을 보여준 것은 사탁이었죠"

 

 "사박!" 스팍의 얼굴이 분노로 어두워졌다. "그가 불명예를 당하는 것은 당연해!"

 

 "불명예라뇨?"

 

 "셀론과 지휘관들이 수련자들을 평가하기 위해 왔을 때, 그들은 널 대했던 사박의 태도를 기억해 냈다. 그들은 추가적인 질문을 했고, 다른 노예들 또한 똑같이 잔혹한 대우를 받았음을 밝혀냈다. 용기와 전투 능력만으로는 전사가 되지 못한다, 짐. 우리에게는 상당한 권력이 있고, 그것은 책임감 있게 쓰여야 해. 사박과 그를 따르던 친구들은 그러한 권력을 얻을 자격이 없음을 보여주었다. 그들은 입회를 거부당했고, 그 훈련 단계에서는 지독한 불명예지"

 

 커크가 저항의 뜻으로 스팍의 허벅지에 다시 입술을 갖다 댔다. "사박 얘기를 꼭 해야 하나요?"

 

 "그럴 필요는 없지... 네가 좀 더 흥미로운 대화 주제를... 아... 떠올릴 수 있다면?"

 

 인간이 사악하게 웃으며 고개를 들어 올렸다. "아무 말도 안 하는 게 더 좋은데요" 그의 바람은 벌컨인의 입술이 그의 입술을 뒤덮으며 이루어졌다.

 

 키스는 스팍이 커크를 일으켜 세워 침대로 갈 때까지 계속됐다. 한동안 그들은 나란히 누워 서로의 몸을 부드럽게 애무했으나, 키스를 하는 동안 손길이 다급해졌고 더욱 많은 것을 요구하게 되었다. 갑자기 벌컨인의 살이 주는 맛에 허기를 느낀 커크는 스팍의 품을 빠져나와 몸을 돌리고 벌컨인의 성기를 입에 넣었다.

 

 커크의 입술이 주는 집요한 자극에 잠자던 기관이 부풀어 오르고 단단해지기 시작하더니 톡 쏘는 열기로 입안을 채웠다. 커크는 만족스럽게 그르렁거리며 더 가까이 다가가 요구하듯 세게 빨기 시작했다. 스팍은 그의 손길 아래에서 몸부림치며 한 손으로 인간의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고, 다른 손은 바쁘게 움직이는 입술의 움직임을 느끼기 위해 커크의 얼굴 위에 올려놓았다. 스팍의 엉덩이가 위로 들썩이기 시작했고, 커크는 더욱 깊이 받아들이며 강하고 빠르게 빨았다. 스팍이 열렬한 반응을 보이며 밀려드는 동안 목구멍 근육을 이완시키자, 곧 따뜻하고 진한 액체가 입을 가득 채웠고 그는 스팍이 주는 모든 것을 열망하며 탐욕스럽게 삼켰다. 

 

 그들은 몸의 떨림이 가라앉을 때까지 가만히 누워있었고, 이내 커크는 부드러워지는 성기에서 아쉬운 듯 떨어져 나와 침대 위로 돌아와서는 만족에 찬 한숨을 내쉬며 벌컨인의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. 스팍의 한 손이 자신의 엉덩이를 애무하는 것을 느끼며, 그는 그렇게 누운 채 스팍의 유두를 손가락으로 희롱하기 시작했다.

 

 그 손길에 벌컨인이 숨을 들이켰다. "부탁이다... 네 입술로..." 그러자 커크가 고개를 돌려 녹색의 유두를 향해 혀를 내밀었다. 핥는 동안 단단해진 부드러운 살을 커크가 이빨로 살며시 깨물며 빨기 시작했다. 엉덩이를 떠난 스팍의 손이 커크의 성기를 감싸 쥐고 어루만졌다. 따뜻한 손길이 점차 그를 흥분시켰고, 그의 성기가 갈망으로 욱신거렸다.

 

 인간이 완전히 흥분했음에 만족한 스팍은 그를 놓아주고 잠시 망설이더니, 놀랍게도 자신의 긴 다리를 벌리고 그를 위로 끌어당겼다.

 

 "스팍? 왜 그래요?" 커크가 꿇어앉아 그를 살펴보았다. "뭐가 잘못됐나요?"

 

 "아무것도. 난... 짐, 이제 네가 날 가져야 한다... 난 네 것이 되어야 해"

 

 스팍의 말에 커크에게 욕망이 밀려들었다. 성기의 달콤한 아픔이 고동치는 고통으로 변했다. 그는 이러한 굴복을 아주 오래도록 열망해 왔고, 자신이 굶주렸음을 부정할 수 없었다. 주인은 노예에게 굴복하지 않는다.

 

 "정말인가요?" 커크의 양손이 스팍의 배를 애무하듯 쓰다듬었다. "그럴 필요는..."

 

 "난 원한다. 필요해. 여기 있는 우리는 연인일 뿐이다. 그리고 우리의 본딩이 어떠한 의미든 가지려면, 네가 나의 것이 되었듯 난 확실히 네 것이 되어야 해. 그렇지 않으면 넌 내가 널 속인 게 아닌지 의심하게 될 거야. 그리고... 난 원한다, 짐. 부디... 날 갖거라..."

 

 저항할 수 없어진 커크가 연인을 향해 몸을 숙였다. "오, 그럴게요" 그가 탁한 목소리로 약속했다. "당신을 원해요... 아주 많이..."

 

 그가 부드러운 입술을 찾자, 벌컨인의 입술이 열렬히 벌어지며 촉촉한 열기로 가득한 안으로 그의 혀를 초대했다. 커크는 키스를 음미했지만 성기의 고동은 격렬했고, 그는 몸을 떼어내어 다시 무릎 꿇고 앉아 스팍의 온몸을 손으로 훑었다. 스팍의 다리를 자신의 어깨 위로 올린 그는 벌컨인의 엉덩이 사이 비좁은 입구를 손가락으로 만지며 찡그렸다.

 

 "잘 모르겠어요" 그가 속삭였다. "당신을 다치게 할 지도..."

 

 "부탁이다, 짐!" 스팍이 그를 다급하게 끌어당겼다. "해야 한다... 네가 내 안으로 들어오길 원해!" 간청하는 스팍의 목소리가 거칠었다.

 

 "해 볼게요" 커크는 자신의 단단한 성기를 손으로 쥐고 스팍의 엉덩이 골 사이로 가져갔다. 그가 부드럽게 찔러 넣었는데도, 스팍은 귀두가 뚫고 들어오는 동안 신음을 흘렸다. 커크는 얼어붙은 채 순종적인 몸 안으로 그냥 밀고 들어가고 싶은 유혹과 싸우는 동시에 머릿속을 휘젓는 욕망을 억누르려 애썼다.

 

 "못 하겠어요" 그는 숨이 막힐 지경이었다. "안돼... 내가 너무 커서..."

 

 그가 몸을 빼려 하자, 스팍이 절망에 찬 흐느낌과 함께 휙 하고 몸을 휘어 단단한 기둥 전체가 몸속 깊숙이 박히게 만들었다. 오싹해져 미동도 않고 있던 커크는 짙은 눈동자에 눈물이 고이는 것을 보고 가슴이 아려왔다.

  
 "당신 그래선... 굳이 증명할 필요 없었어요..."

 

 단단한 입술이 미소를 지었다. "다치지 않았다, 짐. 통증은 이미 희미해지고 있어" 타는 듯한 눈동자가 놀라움으로 가득 차 커다래졌다. "느낄 수 있어... 내 안에 있는 네가. 난 네 것이다... 짐, 내가 너에게 했듯이 날 쓰거라. 소유당한다는 게 어떤 것인지 보여다오"

 

 "네, 네..." 커크는 안도감에 웃음을 터뜨리고는 흥분되는 열기 안으로 자신을 찔러 넣기 시작했다. 그들의 몸이 함께 움직이는 동안, 그는 스팍의 성기를 손으로 감싸 쥐고 흔들었다. 처음엔 어느 정도 어색할 거라 예상했지만, 하나가 된 그들의 정신이 서로의 감각을 느끼고 적절히 반응할 수 있게 해 주었다. 그것은 상대가 어떤 애무를 갈망하는지, 각각의 접촉이 정확히 어떠한 반응을 일으킬지 미리 알고하는 섹스 같았다.

 

 스팍은 상상도 못 했던 쾌락에 압도되어 그의 품 안에서 몸을 떨었다. 커크는 온화하고 상냥하고 애정이 넘쳤고... 그리고 동정인 스팍의 몸에서 완전히 무자비하게 환희를 약탈했고, 적극적인 굴복을 받아들이는 동시에 그 환희를 100배로 되돌려주었다. 그러는 동안 견딜 수 없는 황홀경은 점점 더 높이 쌓여만 갔다. 눈물이 흐르고 있음을 커크가 키스로 닦아줄 때까지 알지 못했고, 광기가 그들을 지배하고 있는 와중에도 커크의 입술은 다정했다. 스팍이 인간을 향해 정신없이 스스로를 밀어붙이는 사이, 그의 날카로운 손톱이 커크의 등을 할퀴었다. 스팍은 절정에 이르러 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 쾌락에 찬 비명을 내질렀고, 그와 동시에 커크의 성기가 꿈틀대며 서늘하고 미끈거리는 인간의 정액으로 안을 채웠다.

 

 조심스레 몸을 뺀 커크는 앞으로 쓰러져 스팍의 가슴을 베고 누웠고, 둘은 심하게 숨을 헐떡였다. 잠시 뒤 몸을 굴린 그가 옆으로 누워 스팍을 끌어안았다. 그가 경이롭다는 듯이 스팍을 내려다보았다. 그는 스팍이, 지독하리만치 자존심이 센 전사인 그가 다른 이의 뜻에 이렇게까지 완전히 굴복할 수 있으리라고는 상상도 하지 못 했다. 다음 순간 그의 눈동자가 걱정으로 흐려졌다.

 

 "제가 당신을 다치게 했나요?" 그는 두려움에 목소리를 떨며 벌컨인의 허벅지 사이를 더듬어 피가 묻어있는지 살펴보았다. 다행스럽게도 빠져나온 그의 손가락에는 오직 축축한 정액뿐이었다. 

 

 "짐..." 벌어진 입술의 유혹에 다급히 벌컨인의 입안 깊숙이 혀로 파고들던 커크는 자신의 성기에 다시금 피가 몰리기 시작하자 깜짝 놀라 몸을 뗐다. 

 

 "내 몸이 어떻게 된 거죠? 난 한 번도... 이렇게 빨리 회복된 적은..."

 

 "두려워할 거 없다" 벌컨인이 놀리듯 말했다. "본딩을 통해 네가 나의 성적인 열기를 촉발시켰을 뿐이야. 그리고 네가 지배적이기 때문에, 네 몸을 통해서 욕구가 표현된 거지. 불길이 완전히 사라질 때까지 계속해서 날 가져야 한다. 네 쾌락을 취하거라. 내 것은 너의 요구를 만족시키는데서 이뤄질 것이다"

 

 스팍은 몸을 돌려 양손과 무릎을 대고 엎드린 채 커크의 성기를 향해 자신의 엉덩이를 꿈틀댔다. 커크는 손에 넣길 꿈꿔왔던 육체를 보며 욕망에 몸을 떨고는 손가락으로 엉덩이를 벌리고 앞으로 쇄도했다. 스팍이 커크의 사정액으로 여전히 젖어 있었기에 이번엔 한층 더 쉬웠고, 스팍은 인간이 안으로 들어오는 동안 어떠한 불편한 기색도 내비치지 않았다. 스팍은 오히려 뚫고 들어오는 그와 만나기 위해 열렬히 뒤로 찔러댔다. 커크는 스팍의 엉덩이를 꽉 움켜쥐었고, 성기를 감싼 항문 근육의 긴장이 급격한 오르가슴을 가져왔다.

 

 커크는 굶주림 말고는 아무것도 보이지 않아, 흐느끼며 스팍을 돌아눕히고서 순종적인 몸을 탐색하는 한편 모든 연약한 곳을 빨고 깨물었다. 청동-녹색 유두가 그를 매혹시켰고, 그는 달콤 씁쓸한 벌컨인의 피맛이 입안을 가득 채울 때까지 그것을 차례차례 빨아댔다. 

 

 자신의 난폭함에 충격을 받았음에도 해방이 더욱 급했던 커크는 긴 다리를 양쪽으로 벌리고 자신의 불길을 스팍의 온기 속에 파묻었지만, 사정 후 몸을 빼고 나서도 허기가 자신을 괴롭히자 다음엔 무슨 짓을 저지를지 몰라 두려움에 몸을 떨었다.

 

 "도와주마, 짐" 스팍의 손가락이 관자놀이에 가볍게 와 닿았고, 사랑과 확신이 머릿속을 채우는 동안 욕구가 살짝 누그러들었다. "욕구의 강렬함이 널 지치게 하는구나" 스팍은 자리에 앉아 커크를 자신의 곁으로 끌어당겼다. "이건 다 불태워야 하나, 잠깐 쉬는 게 좋겠구나"

 

 서로의 어깨 위에 팔을 두른 채, 그들은 욕실 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 커크가 노예를 부르기 위해 움직이자 스팍이 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

 

 "아무도 없다" 그가 속삭였다. "오늘 밤엔 우리가 서로의 시중을 드는 거다" 

 

 그는 스스로 욕조를 채우고선 따뜻하고 향기로운 물 안으로 커크를 들여보내고 자신도 합류했다. 그들은 서로를 씻겨주었다. 주인과 노예가 아닌 동반자이자 연인으로서. 따뜻하고 부드러운 손길이 피부 위를 미끄러지자 커크의 허기가 기분 좋은 흥분으로 누그러졌고, 서로를 보드라운 수건으로 감싸 말리는 동안 그는 순수한 친밀함을 만끽했다.

 

 "저쪽에 와인이 있다" 스팍이 창턱에 앉아 검은색 비단 같은 머리카락을 빗으며 느긋하게 말했다. 커크가 돌아서자 벌컨인이 덧붙였다. "더 이상 수건은 필요 없겠구나, 짐"

 

 활짝 웃으며 수건을 바닥에 떨군 커크는 자신의 벗은 몸을 감상하는 스팍의 눈길을 의식하며 와인을 따르기 위해 걸어갔고, 자신을 탐색하는 짙은 눈동자의 관심을 즐겼다.

 

 "한 잔 뿐이구나, 짐?" 커크가 컵을 건네자 스팍이 놀라서 한쪽 눈썹을 들어 올렸다.

 

 "당신 것을 나눠 마시는 게 더 좋아요" 한 팔이 허리를 휘감고 끌어당기자 그는 스팍의 무릎 위에 앉게 되었다. 커크가 초조해져 창밖을 힐끔거렸다. "안전한가요, 스팍? 정원에 있는 누군가가 목줄을 안 맨 절 보기라도 하면..."

 

 "괜찮다, 짐. 정원은 나의 것이고, 내가 이 방에 있을 때는 어떤 노예도 들어오지 않는다. 이제 마시거라"

 

 그들은 와인을 나눠마셨다. 번갈아가며 마시는 일은 좀 전에 상대방의 입술이 닿았던 곳에 정확히 입술을 대는 게임이 되어버렸다. 마침내 커크가 컵을 내려놓았다.

 

 "제 생각엔... 다시 침대로 돌아가는 게 좋겠어요, 스팍"

 

 벌컨인은 품에 안긴 인간을 흘깃 내려다보고는 크게 미소 지었다. "이유를 알 것 같구나" 스팍은 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 인간을 놓아준 다음, 그의 팔을 붙들고 돌려세워 여전히 앉아있는 자신과 얼굴을 마주하게 했다.

 

 "왜 그래요, 스팍?"

 

 벌컨인은 바로 대답하지 않았다. 대신 그의 양손이 인간의 몸 - 팔, 가슴, 배, 허벅지 위를 가볍게 배회했다.

 

 "그냥 떠올려 보는 중이다" 잠시 뒤 스팍이 입을 열었다. "널 처음 봤을 때도 아름답다고 생각했지만, 지금은... 넌 더욱 강하고 단단해졌고, 네 몸은 전사의 강인함과 성노예의 매력이 절묘하게 결합되어 있어. 넌 실로 완벽해, 짐"

 

 "고마워요. 그 칭찬은 돌려드릴 수 있겠네요. 하지만 전 침대에서 완벽하면 훨씬 좋겠어요!"

 

 스팍은 웃음을 터뜨리고는 자신을 잡아당기는 커크를 따라 순순히 일어섰다. 침대로 돌아가는 길에 그들은 탁자를 지나쳤다.

 

 "잊은 게 있네요" 금으로 만든 목줄이 커크의 손안에서 반짝거렸다.

 

 "아직은 아니다, 짐" 스팍은 단호히 그것을 빼앗고선 도로 테이블 위에 올려놓았다. "아침에 해도 시간은 충분할 거다. 적어도 오늘 밤만은 우리 사이에 강압의 상징조차 없는 상태로 보내자"

 

 침대로 돌아온 스팍은 자리에 누워 양 팔을 벌리고 기대에 찬 미소를 지으며 커크를 올려다보았다. 인간이 몸을 숙여 스팍에게 키스한 뒤 침대 위에 합류하며 장난치듯 허벅지를 쓰다듬자, 그 손길에 양 다리가 벌어졌다. 다시 점화된 불이 그의 신경을 불태웠고, 눈앞에 높인 스팍의 몸을 보는 것만으로도 성기가 부풀어 올랐다. 좁은 입구로 손을 뻗은 커크는 잠시 머뭇거리다가 스팍의 위로 길게 몸을 뻗어 그들의 몸 사이에 자신의 성기를 가두었다. 그는 스팍에게 기대어 펌프질하기 시작했다. 난폭한 삽입을 더 했다가 자신이 사박에게 상처를 입었듯 경험이 부족한 연인을 다치게 할까 갑자기 두려워졌다. 하지만 그 접촉은 충분치 않았고, 그는 자신의 몸이 필요로 하는 비좁은 열기를 찾고 싶은 유혹과 싸우며 괴로움에 신음을 흘렸다.

 

 "날 이용해라, 짐" 스팍이 재촉했다. "네가 불만족스러워하는 동안 나에게 평화란 없어"

 

 "난... 당신을 다치게 할 수 없어요" 커크는 스팍과 배를 맞대고 숨을 헐떡였고, 벌컨인은 그의 머릿속에서 이유를 찾아냈다.

 

 "그렇다면 내 입을 쓰거라"

 

 강한 양손이 그를 이끌어 스팍의 가슴 위에 무릎을 꿇고 걸터앉게 했고, 고집스러운 입술이 그를 삼키고 기분 좋게 빨았다. 커크는 따뜻하고 촉촉한 입안에 자신을 찔러넣었다. 그의 건장한 엉덩이가 욱신거리는 성기를 스팍의 목구멍 깊숙이 밀어 넣었다. 난폭함과 부드러움의 기묘한 결합이 그를 채우면서 스팍이 어째서 그렇게 다급하게 자신을 이용했는지 마침내 이해가 되었다.

 

 바로 그 순간 그는 아무런 후회도 남지 않았음을 깨달았다. 다시 인생을 산다 해도 아무것도 바뀌지 않을 것이다. 사박의 손아귀에서 견뎌야 했던 수치심조차 스팍에 대한 헌신을 완전무결케 하는데 얼마간 기여했다. 그 일이 없었다 해도 언젠가는 그렇게 될 일이었다. 그들 둘 다 앞으로 살아가는 동안 행동하기 어려운 부분이 있을 테지만, 성공의 상품(prize)은 이 완전한 사랑과 소속감인 것이다. 그리고 언젠가, 그들이 아직 보지 못한 어떤 세계에서 어쩌면, 가능할지도 모른다...

 

 그의 몸은 경련을 일으키며 벌컨인의 입안을 정액으로 채웠고, 탐욕스럽게 삼키는 스팍의 목 근육의 움직임이 느껴졌다. 커크는 미친 듯이 엉덩이를 찔러 넣으며 스팍의 이름을 계속해서 외쳐댔고, 몸 전체가 흐물흐물 녹아 벌컨인의 목구멍 안으로 삼켜질 것 같았다.

 

 다 끝난 뒤 힘없이 쓰러진 커크는 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 강한 팔이 그를 끌어당겨 편안히 눕게 해 주었고, 그는 스팍의 목에 얼굴을 묻었다.

 

 "미안해요" 커크가 속삭였다. "부드럽게 하려고, 당신에게 만족을 주려고 했는데..."

 

 "그랬다, 짐" 스팍의 목소리는 만족감에 거칠어져 있었다. "난 네 욕구의 강렬함을 예견했다... 그래서 기쁘구나"

 

 "어떻게 그럴 수 있어요? 난 분명 당신을 다치게 했을 거예요"

 

 "그렇게 되면 네 고통을 나눌 수 있었겠지. 이제 네가 짝짓기 열병의 절박함을 경험해 보았으니 내가 어땠는지 이해할 수 있을 거다. 그러한 욕구는 상냥함을 허락지 않지만, 넌 내게 열정을 가르쳐 주었고 연인에게 완벽하게 속한다는 게 어떤 것인지 결국 보여 주었어. 부드럽게 할 시간은 또 있을 거다. 허나 지금은... 쉬어야 해"

 

 "그럴 수는... 아직은 안 돼요" 커크는 손을 아래로 뻗어 벌컨인의 고동치는 성기를 쓰다듬었다. "지금 당신에게는 제가 필요해요"

 

 "짐, 내가..."

 

 "제발요, 스팍. 내가 필요해서 그래요"

 

 인간의 목소리에 깃든 간청에 굴복한 스팍은 커크를 눕히고 그 시원한 피부 위로 몸을 뻗었다. 커크가 양다리를 벌리고 엉덩이를 들어 자신을 내놓자, 스팍이 안으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 인간이 강한 삽입을 예상하고 긴장했음을 깨달은 스팍은 그에게 달콤하고 상냥하게 키스했다. 그는 감미로운 리듬으로 엉덩이를 움직여 인간의 안으로 깊숙이 파고들었고, 그 적은 마찰은 녹초가 된 연인을 혹사시키지 않고도 해방을 가져왔다.

 

 "고마워요, 스팍" 커크는 벌컨인을 감싸 안고 가까이 끌어당겼다. "가지 마요" 그가 중얼거렸다. "자는 동안 내 안에 있어줘요. 내 일부가 된 당신을 느끼고 싶어요"

 

 따뜻한 입술이 자신의 유두를 쓰다듬는 동안, 커크는 검은 머리를 가슴에 안고 나른한 쾌락에 한숨을 내쉬었다. 몸 안에 파묻힌 스팍의 단단함, 소유욕을 드러내며 자신을 안고 있는 두 팔이 그에게 절대적인 안전함을 느끼게 해 주었다. 그래, 두려워할 일은 아무것도 없다. 노예인 척 연기해야 할 테지만, 그는 지금 주인이자 연인과 함께 누워 있다. 완전한 믿음 속에 그는 달콤한 피로에 자신을 내어주고 잠이 들었다.

 

 방 건너편에서 라쉬미가 거대한 머리를 들고 가느다랗게 뜬 에메랄드빛 눈으로 뒤엉킨 몸을 바라보았다. 그런 다음 그녀는 체념한 듯 몸을 말고서 벨벳 같은 앞발에 턱을 괴었다. 오늘 밤 침대 위에는 자신의 자리가 없을 게 분명했다. 

 

 


End file.
